


Crime, Love, and Ghosts. (And others, Probably)

by Thornrose270



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Danielle is called Ellie, Discord - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Shenanigans, Sibling Rivalry, Tags Are Hard, Two Truths and A Lie, eventually, groupchat, siblings being siblings, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/pseuds/Thornrose270
Summary: Danny is getting frustrated. no matter what he tries he just can't beat Sam at this game! One day while grinding, he comes across the most amazing player he's ever seen, so of course he asks her to teach him her ways.he's not the only one who's come looking for her assistance either.The three way crossover chat fic that someone actually did ask for.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Danny Fenton & Valerie Gray, Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Kon-El | Conner Kent &; Danielle "Dani" Phantom, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Danny Fenton, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Sam Manson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Valerie Gray & Sam Manson, Valerie Gray & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 1468
Kudos: 1021
Collections: danny phantom





	1. The Teacher and Her Students

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the chat fic I started writing to avoid history homework! I must avoid history homework A LOT because this thing is the biggest fic I've written so far. I had no intention of posting it, but my sister and beta actually begged me to, so I have to now I guess.
> 
> You're welcome, sister.

**This Is The Beginning Of Your Direct Message History With @** **Ghost Boy**

**Ghost Boy**

How are you so good??

**Mouse Bug**

Practice i guess??

**Ghost Boy**

Teach me maybe?

I have this other friend whos rly good at video games

And she refuses to teach me

I wanna get good so I can beat her

finally

**Mouse Bug**

Maybe?

I wasn’t planning on spending very much time on the north american servers but I suppose I could

It could be hard because of time differences though

**Ghost Boy**

You’re not from north america?

If you don’t mind me asking

Where are you from?

**Mouse Bug**

No i’m not

And i’m from France

I was hoping to use foreign servers to practice my english

I have a test on friday

**Ghost Boy**

Ugh I hate tests

Valid tho

And France? Dude that’s so cool!

**Mouse Bug**

Anyway yeah I might be able to teach you

**Ghost Boy**

Sweet! She won’t know what hit her!

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

How was your test? It’s over right?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah it is

I think I did well

Talking to you has helped!

**Ghost Boy**

Did it?

I was under the impression that you were already fluent

**Mouse Bug**

No

I’m not fluent

I’m using a dictionary right now

**Ghost Boy**

Mood.

**Mouse Bug**

I’m Missing some context on that word

Aren’t I

**Ghost Boy**

Oh yeah whoops

Mood is like, when something is really relatable? I guess?

Like when someone says something like “I stayed up until two doing homework and crying” if you relate to that a lot, you could say mood

If i’m using it right too lol

...you know what lol is?

**Mouse Bug**

I know what lol is

Why did you say mood to me using a dictionary?

**Ghost Boy**

Oh yeah

I like learning languages too, so it was relatable.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh ok

Thanks for the slang lesson

**Ghost Boy**

You’re welcome!

Does this mean you’ll teach me that one combo you used last night?

**Mouse Bug**

I suppose…

**Ghost Boy**

Sweet!

\----------

**Mouse Bug**

Good morning, thanks for playing with me last night.

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse, I hate to tell you this

But it’s one in the morning over here

I need sleep

But also you’re welcome

**Mouse Bug**

I’m so sorry!

You replied fast

Were you already awake?

**Ghost Boy**

I don’t want to be

But i am.

**Mouse Bug**

What are you doing up?

**Ghost Boy**

Dealing with a pest problem, don’t worry about it.

**Mouse Bug**

Good night ;)

**Ghost Boy**

Goodnight mouse

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse?

You good?

Your play style looked even more violent than usual

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah I’m fine

Just some problems at school

**Ghost Boy**

Ahhhh

Yeah I’m no stranger to drama.

Sucks tho.

**Mouse Bug**

Tho?

**Ghost Boy**

Short for Though

**Mouse Bug**

Thanks

**Ghost Boy**

No problem

Anything I can do to help?

With the school thing, I mean

**Mouse Bug**

I don’t think so

Unfortunately

But it is nice to have a friend away from the whole situation

**Ghost Boy**

Then I will gladly be that friend

**Mouse Bug**

Thank you :)

**Ghost Boy**

You’re welcome!

Wanna check out that new map?

**Mouse Bug**

Wanna?

**Ghost Boy**

Want to, shortened to wanna

**Mouse Bug**

Oh

And yes, I wanna check out the new map

**Ghost Boy**

YES!!

\----------

**Mouse Bug**

Hey

Are you awake?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

Why are you?

**Mouse Bug**

Couldn’t sleep

I was wondering if you could give me some inspiration?

**Ghost Boy**

Inspiration?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah

I suppose that I’m awake

I should be creating

But nothing is coming to me

**Ghost Boy**

I wouldn’t know much about stuff like that, but I could try to help

I would try stargazing

Hey did you know that no star is ever actually green?

**Mouse Bug**

I did not know that

Huh

I might have an idea

Thanks!

**Ghost Boy**

What are you planning to create?

**Mouse Bug**

A jacket

**Ghost Boy**

You sew? 

**Mouse Bug**

You could say that

**Ghost Boy**

Me and my friends tried to learn

I’m the worst at it

Out of the three of us

**Mouse Bug**

Maybe you just need a better teacher

Than whoever was your teacher

**Ghost Bug**

Like you?

Your gonna end up teaching me everything aren’t you

**Mouse Bug**

Is gonna, going to?

**Ghost Boy**

Yep

**Mouse Bug**

I got it!

And I mean sure

It could be hard to teach you over an ocean

But it could work

**Ghost Boy**

I feel like that’s a ‘maybe’ idea

**Mouse Bug**

You’re probably right

Anyway I’m gonna go get started on that jacket!

**Ghost Boy**

Goodnight mouse!

**Mouse Bug**

Goodnight ghost!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TEAM PHANTOM**

**Friar Tuck**

Dude! How are you so good at this all of a sudden?

**Chaos**

Seriously

What the flip.

**Ghost Boy**

A magician never reveals his secrets!

**Chaos**

This is video games, not magic

**Ghost Boy**

You’ll still never know!

**Friar Tuck**

What do I have to give you to learn these ways

I’ve literally never seen that combo before where did you learn it

Dude

Please

**Ghost Boy**

No.

**Chaos**

We gotta cut this short, Technus is attacking the mall.

**Ghost Boy**

What, again?

This is the second time this week!

**Friar Tuck**

The poor mall

Having to endure such abuse

**Chaos**

Can we just. go? Already?

**Ghost Boy**

Omw

**Friar Tuck**

I’ll be there in a bit sheesh

\----------

**This Is The Beginning Of Your Direct Message History With @** **The_Blood_Son**

**The_Blood_Son**

I wish to know where you learned that sequence of moves so that I may learn it as well.

**Mouse Bug**

Deja vu

Wow

**The_Blood_Son**

Well?

**Mouse Bug**

I discovered that move

I can teach it to you if you want

**The_Blood_Son**

Very well.

**Mouse Bug**

You have a much different tone than ghost

**The_Blood_Son**

Ghost?

**Mouse Bug**

The other person who asked for my help with this game

Through discord

I have two students now I guess

**The_Blood_Son**

Someone else asked for your help?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah

**The_Blood_Son**

You must be more skilled than I have seen

To attract more than one pupil through playing alone.

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah

Why are you asking for my help at all though?

Sorry if this sounds rude

But you don’t seem like the type

**The_Blood_Son**

I want to beat my brother at this game

He claims I cannot do it

I will prove him wrong.

**Mouse Bug**

That’s similar to ghost’s reason

Wow

**The_Blood_Son**

What is their reason?

**Mouse Bug**

They want to beat their friend

**The_Blood_Son**

Similar indeed.


	2. The Teacher and Her Students pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*Bonding*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Username directory! if you wanted that.
> 
> Ghost Boy - Danny   
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker
> 
> More characters to come

**GROUPCHAT**

**Mouse Bug**

Complete!

**Ghost Boy**

Hey mouse

What is this

And who is that

**The_Blood_Son**

I am her other pupil.

**Ghost Boy**

Other pupil?

Mouse what

**Mouse Bug**

Sorry I didn’t warn you!

I got another person message me asking to learn my moves

And I decided it would be easier to teach you both in the same place

**Ghost Boy**

Oh

Ok

**The_Blood_Son**

I see now why Mouse said I have a different tone than you.

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

It’s very different

**Mouse Bug**

Oh and your reasons for asking me were similar too

It’s almost scary honestly

**Ghost Boy**

Really?

What’s your reason?

**The_Blood_Son**

Mouse said you were aiming to defeat a friend of yours 

I am aiming to defeat my brother.

**Ghost Boy**

Ah yes

We can bond over our want to destroy those we care about

Lol

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed

**Mouse Bug**

I feel as if I’ve unleashed a monster

You two better behave

**Ghost Boy**

Wouldn’t dream of anything else Mouse!

I’m offended! (:

**Mouse Bug**

Uhuh I’m sure

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

Hello

**The_Blood_Son**

Hello

What reason do you have for messaging this chat?

We’re not set to play for several hours yet.

**Ghost Boy**

Idk man 

I just want to talk to someone

**The_Blood_Son**

Don’t you have friends you can talk to?

**Ghost Boy**

I mean

Yeah

But I kinda wanted to talk to people who don’t know me as well as they do

**The_Blood_Son**

That makes no sense

**Ghost Boy**

Sure it does!

Mouse does it too

They like talking to people outside of their situation

The anonymity of the online world is alluring!

**The_Blood_Son**

I wasn’t aware you knew such big words.

**Ghost Boy**

Wow

Ok

Harsh

**The_Blood_Son**

But I see what you mean

**Ghost Boy**

Talk with me then?

**The_Blood_Son**

To talk we need something to talk about.

**Ghost Boy**

Ever the issue

Oh um

How are you coming along with defeating that brother of yours?

**The_Blood_Son**

I am certainly coming.

Mouse’s teachings have helped greatly.

Soon he will know defeat by my hand.

**Ghost Boy**

Reading your messages is always fun

They’re so dramatic

**The_Blood_Son**

I’m not the dramatic one

My oldest brother is far more dramatic than I.

**Ghost Boy**

Given how dramatic you are 

I kinda wanna meet your brother now

Wait is this the one you’re trying to beat?

**The_Blood_Son**

While he was the one to introduce me to this game, he is not the one that challenged me.

My challenger is another dramatic brother.

**Ghost Boy**

How many brothers do you have???

**The_Blood_Son**

Too many.

**Ghost Boy**

I only have one sibling

Wait no I have 2 siblings

**The_Blood_Son**

Did you just forget about one of your siblings?

With only two, that is quite the feat.

**Ghost Boy**

Ok it’s a little more complicated than that

The second one isn’t considered family

By my parents

So I tend not to mention her when telling people

But again, the anonymity of online

So I saw no problem telling you about her.

**The_Blood_Son**

She is not considered family?

**Ghost Boy**

It’s a very complicated story

But I love her anyway.

So yeah I have 2 siblings

How many do you think Mouse has?

**The_Blood_Son**

We can ask her when she gets back.

**Ghost Boy**

Mannn I’m so excited for the game today, I’m so close to getting the thing!

**The_Blood_Son**

The thing?

**Ghost Boy**

Oh yeah

A cool sword I want

And also that my ‘challenger’ wants

I’m gonna get it first hehe

**The_Blood_Son**

Will I be able to obtain it as well?

What is it called?

**Ghost Boy**

You should be able to

It’s called The Sun Buster

Very epic

Very powerful

I’m excited

**The_Blood_Son**

I have inquired of my challenger

He does not have it either.

**Ghost Boy**

We can both get the swords and then

A small victory

On our path to the greater ones!

**Mouse Bug**

I think he’s rubbing off on you

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse! You’re early!

And no he’s not

I just wanted to be dramatic

**The_Blood_Son**

I’m not dramatic

**Mouse Bug**

Yes you are

**Ghost Boy**

Yes you are

Anyway we gonna play?

**The_Blood_Son**

Grammar

**Ghost Boy**

No

**The_Blood_Son**

No?

**Ghost Boy**

No.

**Mouse Bug**

Let’s just play

**Ghost Boy**

SUN BUSTER HERE I COME!!!!

**The_Blood_Son**

Why are you yelling?

**Ghost Boy**

BECAUSE I CAN

AND ALSO IT’S EXCITING

**The_Blood_Son**

Stop

**Ghost Boy**

No

**The_Blood_Son**

No??

**Mouse Bug**

LET’S JUST PLAY

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

Hey Mouse how many siblings do you have?

**Mouse Bug**

0

**Ghost Boy**

Well ok then.

\----------

**Mouse Bug**

I hate school

I know hate is a strong word

But I mean it

**Ghost Boy**

Mood, hoenstly.

**The_Blood_Son**

First you butcher grammar, now spelling.

I’m disappointed in you.

**Ghost Boy**

You can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes

**The_Blood_Son**

I’m offended.

**Ghost Boy**

Don’t be, this is my standard response to people being disappointed in me

**The_Blood_Son**

How often are people disappointed in you that you have a standard response?

**Mouse Bug**

Um, GUYS

I was gonna start a rant.

**Ghost Boy**

Sorry Mouse

**The_Blood_Son**

My apologies, rant away.

**Mouse Bug**

So my teacher is a bully enabler.

**Ghost Boy**

Oh heavy stuff right off the bat ok

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah.

She’s more motivated by fear of conflict than by justice for bullied students.

It.

SUCKS.

And- AND!

The principle only really cares about the school’s image and reputation.

Some kid comes in with influential parents

Boom, special treatment.

Even if they’re a bully

They get NO punishment from him

If anything, the only students punished are the ones that don’t actually do anything!

The teacher tells the victims that they need to be the bigger person

That they need to be the example

That she’s DISAPPOINTED in them if they decide to fight back!

Because she hates conflict, and will do anything to avoid it.

Also, I’m class rep, right?

This teacher shoves so many of her duties onto me!

Things that the teacher should be organizing or dealing with, suddenly become my job! 

And if I’m maybe a little stressed and don’t want to deal with bully crud, what does she say when I fight back a little?

Well I already said what she does so I won’t say it again

**Mouse Bug**

I just have such a big workload right now with my commissions and my school work and my class rep work that shouldn’t be my work and working for my parents I just-

I’m so tired guys

Thanks for listening to me

**Ghost Boy**

Wow

That’s-

Very messed up. 

I thought my school’s sports favoritism was bad

Sad to see places that are worse, ya know?

**The_Blood_Son**

All of the faculty should be fired and replaced with people who know how to do their job correctly.

**Mouse Bug**

Thank you for listening, really.

**Ghost Boy**

Oh yeah no sweat

Everyone has to rant sometimes

I’m kinda surprised I haven’t ranted to you yet, honestly.

**The_Blood_Son**

You’ve learned to spell, I see.

**Ghost Boy**

You can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes.

**Mouse Bug**

No looping

**Ghost Boy**

Aww :(

But it’s funnn

**The_Blood_Son**

It’s annoying

**Mouse Bug**

I agree

**Ghost Boy**

Fine I’ll stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to post on Mondays and Thursdays! Yay!
> 
> I want to be one of those people who just ramble a little bit in their notes because I feel like I know those people just a bit better and as more than just a faceless author, but whenever I get to the part where I write my notes nothing comes. Oh well. maybe I'll have ideas later.
> 
> Comments are my fuel and are much appreciated! I like talking to you all!
> 
> (Are there any tags I should add?? I have no idea what to tag or what not to.)


	3. The Teacher and Her Students pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Bat Boys are suspicious and Danny makes more spelling errors.
> 
> The friendship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! It's another chapter!!
> 
> some of the usernames later on I actually had to think for a while about, but with these ones they just came to me. no thought required.

**GROUPCHAT - The FAM**

**Zombie_Bird**

@The_Blood_Son !!!!!

When and HOW did you get a Sun Beater???

**The_Blood_Son**

You shall never hear it from me.

**DickieBird**

Wait, baby bird has a Sun Beater????

**Zombie_Bird**

YEAH!!

Among other things!

He got really good gear

Somehow.

Ok spill.

**The_Blood_Son**

Never

**Zombie_Bird**

Rude

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

No but seriously

I’ve been tracking all of our progress

And Damian has gotten better at the game scary fast

Jason if you don’t watch out he might actually beat you

**Zombie_Bird**

Impossible

I won’t let it happen

**The_Blood_Son**

My victory is inevitable Todd

Give up now and save yourself the trouble.

**Zombie_Bird**

Not a chance brat

I’m going to find out how you’re getting so good at this

And once I do

You’re toast

**The_Blood_Son**

Not likely

Given my method.

**DickieBird**

Which is?

**The_Blood_Son**

Not for your eyes just yet.

**DickieBird**

Worth a shot

**The_Blood_Son**

Not really, no.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Ghost Boy, The_Blood_Son, and Mouse Bug**

**The_Blood_Son**

My brothers are beginning to be suspicious of my sudden increase in skill.

**Ghost Boy**

My friends too lol

Mouse Sensei is just that good.

**Mouse Bug**

Mouse sensei??? 

Why???

**Ghost Boy**

You’re our cool teacher you need a cool name

So now you’re Mouse Sensei

**< Ghost Boy changed Chat Name to Mouse Sensei And Students>**

**Ghost Boy**

A name for this chat was overdue.

**Mouse Bug**

Ya know what.

I like it.

**The_Blood_Son**

If my brothers ever see this

They will be extremely confused.

**Ghost Boy**

This is honestly par for the course for me

My friends wouldn’t bat an eye

Not that they’ll ever see this

What about u Mouse Sensei?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah my friends would think it was weird

All of the other chats I’m in have straightforward names

Not that this isn’t straight forward!

It’s just odd without context.

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah lol

**The_Blood_Son**

Speaking of what this chat was made for

I have an inquiry

**Mouse Bug**

Is an inquiry a question?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

**The_Blood_Son**

?

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse is french

she‘s using american gamer servers to learn english better

And sometimes your formal speech is a little hard to parse

**The_Blood_Son**

Ah, that makes a good amount of sense.

I however am a much better role model of the english language than you, despite it not being my first language either.

**Ghost Boy**

Are you still hung up on that ONE TIME I misspelled honestly? 

**Mouse Bug**

What’s your first language?

**The_Blood_Son**

Arabic.

**Ghost Boy**

Woah that’s actually really cool

My first language actually is english

**The_Blood_Son**

Not that you know what you’re doing with it, even then.

**Ghost Boy**

ONE misspelling! ONE grammar mistake!

**The_Blood_Son**

And you shall never forget it.

**Ghost Boy**

I guess not.

This is my legacy now.

**The_Blood_Son**

Your children will hear the tales of their father’s folly, and weep at his idiocy, cursing their heritage.

**Ghost Boy**

They were going to do that anyway, now they just have one more reason.

**Mouse Bug**

Why do you say your children are going to curse their heritage?

**Ghost Boy**

Me and my sisters already do

So it’s not like our children are going to be any different.

**Mouse Bug**

But?? WHY??

**The_Blood_Son**

Another grammar related misstep.

**Ghost Boy**

My family is VERY prejudiced against… lots of things.

My sisters and I are ashamed of their long standing opinions that they refuse to drop

AND DARN IT I’M UP TO THREE NOW AREN’T I???

**The_Blood_Son**

Your mistakes continue.

**Ghost Boy**

They’ll never stop. I know this for a fact.

**The_Blood_Son**

At least you own up to them. Many people refuse to admit they’ve ever done wrong.

**Ghost Boy**

I’m guessing you’re one of those people?

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course not!

I own up to my mistakes

I simply do not make very many.

**Ghost Boy**

Lol ok

**Mouse Bug**

Wait, didn't bloodson have an inquiry?

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed I do, the reminder is appreciated.

I have been doing research on the game.

I have discovered that there is a rare potion, that when used in tandem with The Sun Beater creates an incredible and devastating effect.

My brother does not have this potion.

I wish to obtain several.

They shall help greatly in our quest.

The only problem is the method of acquisition.

Many sources disagree on how and what the ingredients are.

You wouldn’t happen to know the true answer, would you?

**Mouse Bug**

I think I know what potion you’re talking about

And yeah, I’ve made it before.

It’s a good idea! It’ll help a lot.

I can tell you guys tomorrow and we can go on a quest for it.

But for now I need to get to sleep.

**Ghost Boy**

OK

Goodnight Mouse Sensei!

**The_Blood_Son**

Goodnight, Mouse Sensei.

**Mouse Bug**

Now both of you are calling me that, huh?

Oh well, Goodnight!

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

Heyyy Mouse Sensei

Just realized

I don’t actually know your pronouns

**Mouse Bug**

Hm?

Oh yeah

I use female pronouns

**Ghost Boy**

There’s a lady among us!!!

**Mouse Bug**

Always has been

**Ghost Boy**

Lol I’m taking video game lesons from a girl to defeat a girl

Take THAT sexism!

**The_Blood_Son**

Another spelling mistake. You shall be punished.

**Mouse Bug**

What number is this?

**Ghost Boy**

...4

**Mouse Bug**

Less than I thought

Ok then

Wait punishment

**The_Blood_Son**

Yes

Something game related, obviously.

**Ghost Boy**

Is this gonna happen every time I mess up?

**The_Blood_Son**

Naturally

Or else you will never learn.

**Ghost Boy**

What I can’t understand is how neither of you have made a mistake yet!

You’re not even native speakers!!

**The_Blood_Son**

It is simply not in my nature to make a mistake so small.

**Mouse Bug**

My anxiety keeps me spell checking everything before I send it.

**Ghost Boy**

Ahhh yeah

I get that.

Not the spell checking thing but the anxiety thing

**The_Blood_Son**

Fortunately, I cannot relate.

**Ghost Boy**

Lucky.

**Mouse Bug**

Lucky.

**The_Blood_Son**

I know of others who suffer from it, and it looks like something I never want to experience.

**Ghost Boy**

Oh definitely.

On another, more happy note

Are either of you free to play?

**Mouse Bug**

I should be

**The_Blood_Son**

For another hour, at least.

**Ghost Boy**

Sweet! Meet me in lobby 4.

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse Sensei?

MOUSE SENSEI???

Where’d she go???

Hey  @The_Blood_Son

Do you know what happened?

**The_Blood_Son**

No

She didn’t tell me where she went.

**Ghost Boy**

She just disappeared???

She usually tells us when she’s going to leave…

Did we upset her? Or something?

**The_Blood_Son**

I cannot think of anything we could have said to upset her.

**Ghost Boy**

Well great now I’m worried…

\----------

**Mouse Bug**

Sorry I left like that

**Ghost Boy**

MOUSE!!!

You’re back!

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah

There was an emergency

Sorry I didn’t tell you guys

**The_Blood_Son**

What sort of emergency would constitute you not even being able to send a single message of acknowledgement?

**Mouse Bug**

A bad one.

**The_Blood_Son**

That is the most vague answer you could have given.

**Mouse Bug**

Yes

I know

**Ghost Boy**

Wow ok Mouse sensei

Hey that rhymes!

**The_Blood_Son**

Congratulations.

**Ghost Boy**

You’re being sarcastic

**The_Blood_Son**

I am aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry if the ends of the chapters don't feel like chapter endings  
> when I was originally writing this I didn't format it in chapters.   
> I'm still not.
> 
> what do you guys think about the boys?  
> you'll be seeing a lot of them later so I hope I did them at least a little bit of justice :)


	4. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Damian play a bit without Mouse, and realize they work well as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! and welcome to the beginning of the second part! I was so excited to post this chapter once I started posting.
> 
> I'm posting this on my brother's birthday, so I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to him. I Love You bro.
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick
> 
> I'm sorry I forgot this on the last chapter

**Ghost Boy**

Wish me luck

The froot loop just invited himself over.

Wait wrong chat WRONG CHAT

**Mouse Bug**

The…? Froot loop….???

**The_Blood_Son**

I must admit, I am intrigued.

**Ghost Boy**

Wow

Ok

Explanation time I guess.

So there's this dude who went to college with my parents

He’s my godfather

Also a total creep and I hate him with a burning passion

He hates my dad

Loves my mom

Romantically

Which is SO weird.

My dad thinks the guy is his best friend

Mom is wiser to his creep factor and hates him

Maybe not as much as I do but still

My dad won’t hear a bad thing about the guy and brushes off any concerns by saying “He would never do something like that! You must be mistaken!”

Not even my mom is immune to that one

So he can come over whenever he wants and dad will just WELCOME HIM IN LIKE IT’S NO BIG DEAL

There’s a lot more stories and stuff but that’s the basics

**Mouse Bug**

Sounds rough

**The_Blood_Son**

Your father sounds

Unobservant.

**Ghost Boy**

You could say that yeah

So anyway I’m doomed to an afternoon of watching him make advances at my mom and subtly insulting my dad

Fun times.

**Mouse Bug**

So why do you call him froot loop?

**Ghost Boy**

Because he is one

That used to be my name for any crazy person but it’s reserved for him now.

**Mouse Bug**

That is a wonderful insult

Do you mind if I use it?

**Ghost Boy**

Not really

**Mouse Bug**

Sweet

**The_Blood_Son**

I would also like to use it

It would confuse my brothers.

**Ghost Boy**

Ah yes

Confusion

Always a worthy goal

Oh crap gotta go gotta GO

Froot loop is doing a thing-

**Mouse Bug**

He’s gone

Wonder what the guy was doing.

**The_Blood_Son**

From the description of the man?

Nothing good.

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

I’ve survived

Barely

**Mouse Bug**

What did he do?

**Ghost Boy**

You don’t want to know…

**Mouse Bug**

Yikes…

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

**The_Blood_Son**

Well then

Now that Ghost is here we may begin.

**Mouse Bug**

I actually have to sleep. I’ve already stayed up later than I should have…

**Ghost Boy**

Ah frick I forgot about time zones.

**The_Blood_Son**

I suppose we cannot play, then?

**Mouse Bug**

Sorry guys.

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse, get some sleep.

I looked up what time it is in France right now.

Bloodson, we can still play

Just without Mouse Sensei.

**The_Blood_Son**

It will be an interesting experience.

We will meet in lobby 2.

**Ghost Boy**

OK then.

Goodnight Mouse!

**Mouse Bug**

Goodnight! :)

**The_Blood_Son**

Sleep well.

Tomorrow, we battle.

**Ghost Boy**

And just when I thought you couldn’t get any more dramatic…

\----------

**The_Blood_Son**

We make a surprisingly good team together.

**Ghost Boy**

Better than I expected

Without Mouse’s direction, anyway.

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed.

Perhaps we may team up again in the future.

**Ghost Boy**

That could be fun

Take down our challengers, two on two.

**The_Blood_Son**

That would imply that they would also be fighting together.

It would not be a fair fight, we would have trained as a team before, while they would be flying blind.

**Ghost Boy**

True.

You know it surprises me that you would want a fair fight, you seem kinda like a ‘win at all costs’ sort of guy.

**The_Blood_Son**

If it was not a fair fight in any way

My brother would claim foul, and the win would not count.

**Ghost Boy**

Gotcha.

I still want to do that though, even if not for the actual win.

I have an idea

**The_Blood_Son**

A solution, hopefully.

**Ghost Boy**

What we have to do

Is make a group chat with an obvious name, like TEAMUP or something

And invite them

Once they’ve been invited, we leave before they can ask us questions.

And we avoid all questions about it from there on.

**The_Blood_Son**

That has a possibility of success.

Let's do it.

**Ghost Boy**

Yesssssss!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TEAMUP**

**< Ghost Boy invited The_Blood_Son to the chat>**

**< Ghost Boy invited Chaos to the chat>**

**< The_Blood_Son invited Zombie_Bird to the chat>**

**< The_Blood_Son left the chat>**

**< Ghost Boy left the chat>**

**Zombie_Bird**

What the…

What is this?

**Chaos**

Idk

My friend just invited me and then left

**Zombie_Bird**

Same but my little brother

**Chaos**

So you’re The_Blood_Son’s older brother?

Yeah I have no idea who that is.

Which is weird because I thought I knew all of Ghost Boy’s friends?

He has been kind of secretive lately…

Wait.

**Zombie_Bird**

Wait what

**Chaos**

He’s also suddenly gotten super good at this online game we’ve been playing.

The name of this chat is TEAMUP.

**Zombie_Bird**

Yo what

My little bro has also suddenly gotten really good at this online game we’ve been playing…

**Chaos**

Too big of a coincidence.

**Zombie_Bird**

I agree.

When we started playing he vowed to defeat me. 

He hasn’t done it yet.

**Chaos**

What same???

But with my friend????

ARE THEY TEAMING TO TAKE US DOWN????

**Zombie_Bird**

The little brat!

Smart though. 

If they had thrown us together without any sort of prior experience as a team

I would have called foul.

**Chaos**

Awe darn.

Guess this is happening now.

You have no excuse if they do pull something.

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah....

Seriously though I’m surprised.

The little demon doesn’t make friends easily.

Especially ones he would be willing to set something like this up with, in just like

Two months

If we’re going by the sudden increase in skill.

**Chaos**

Speaking of, how are they getting so good???

Ghost Boy isn’t strong enough to teach your brother

And it sounds like your brother isn’t good enough to teach Ghost Boy.

**Zombie_Bird**

If he is actually interacting with other people, then there’s probably a third party.

A teacher of some sort.

**Chaos**

One heck of a teacher to make them improve that fast seriously

**Zombie_Bird**

With all of that rare advanced gear too!

Their teacher must be one heck of a player.

Wait that sounds wrong-

**Chaos**

HA

Anyway

We’re good players too (Ha) i’m assuming on your part anyway

So we can also pool our knowledge and resources

This is very obviously a challenge to a two on two duel

And I intend to take it seriously.

**Zombie_Bird**

You’re speaking my language now

**Chaos**

I have many plans

And among them is a plan to live up to my namesake

Just wait

They die for this

**Zombie_Bird**

Glad you’re on my team!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TEAM PHANTOM**

**Chaos**

Danny.

You die for this.

**Ghost Boy**

Wait what did I do

**Friar Tuck**

What’s going on danny what did you do

**Chaos**

He knows

He definitely knows

>:)

**Friar Tuck**

Well darn now I’m scared.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe  
> is this? actual plot?  
> maybe.  
> even I don't know.  
> My fingers move without my consent.
> 
> Happy Birthday my littlest brother, may you never read this.


	5. The Confrontation pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny discovers Marinette's online fame, and Jason and Sam bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There's a a lot of you now wow.  
> This fic has 150+ kudos right now???  
> How did this happen???
> 
> Thank you all SO MUCH the happiness you all give me isn't quantifiable.
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Mouse Bug**

I saw what you two did

Is it working?

**Ghost Boy**

If the number of death glares she’s given me since we did it is any indication

Yes it’s working.

**The_Blood_Son**

My brother has been asking many questions pertaining to our goal.

of which I am fairly certain they have figured out.

Given the content of the questions.

**Ghost Boy**

And your answers?

**The_Blood_Son**

I am adhering to the agreement.

All answers are either vague or denials.

**Ghost Boy**

Good good…

My friend hasn’t actually been asking me any questions.

She just keeps glaring at me.

Our mutual friend is concerned and scared.

**Mouse Bug**

I would be too

Honestly

**Ghost Boy**

So Mouse Sensei

How’s your life?

**Mouse Bug**

Awful thank you

**Ghost Boy**

Oh no what happened?

**Mouse Bug**

Everything

**Ghost Boy**

That’s not vague at ALL

Wait is it school stuff again?

**Mouse Bug**

That’s part of it

But not all.

**The_Blood_Son**

I reiterate that that school should not be allowed to function as it is.

**Ghost Boy**

Why don’t you transfer schools?

**Mouse Bug**

We live next door to this one

And we don’t own a car.

**Ghost Boy**

Ah yeah that would do it.

Class transfer?

**Mouse Bug**

Tried.

Many times.

Always denied.

**Ghost Boy**

This school sounds worse and worse.

But you said school wasn’t all?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah but I’m not going to tell you about the other bits

**Ghost Boy**

fair enough.

Oh crap gtggggggggggggg

**Mouse Bug**

That was weird

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed.

**Mouse Bug**

Well I’ve been asked about my life

What about you?

**The_Blood_Son**

Enjoyable I suppose.

**Mouse Bug**

Any particular reason or just general happiness with your lot in life?

**The_Blood_Son**

General Happiness, but not with my lot in life.

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah

I’m the opposite

Love my lot in life

Not my current predicament.

Did I use that word right?

**The_Blood_Son**

Predicament? I believe so, yes.

**Mouse Bug**

Thanks!

**The_Blood_Son**

I have leave as well

Goodbye

**Mouse Bug**

Bye

Well I’m alone now I guess

~all by myself~

Ha

\---------- 

**Ghost Boy**

So Mouse Sensei

I got curious

And googled your handle

And guess what I found

You’re at the TOP of the European leaderboard and you didn’t tell us???

**Mouse Bug**

There was no reason to???

**Ghost Boy**

Not only that but you’re ALSO a national champion in other games!!! 

I DIDN’T KNOW I WAS PLAYING WITH A LEGEND

**Mouse Bug**

I’m not that legendary.

**The_Blood_Son**

I beg to differ

My own research has turned up many of your accomplishments.

You could be considered a master.

**Ghost Boy**

Should we call her master then

Instead of sensei

**Mouse Bug**

SENSEI IS FINE

Don’t call me master

Please

**Ghost Boy**

Ok

We won’t

**The_Blood_Son** **  
** That was a surprisingly volatile reaction.

**Mouse Bug**

I have my vague reasons.

**Ghost Boy**

Fair enough.

In other news, the froot loop is coming over later this afternoon!

**Mouse Bug**

Good luck

**Ghost Boy**

I’m gonna need it.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TEAMUP**

**Chaos**

We’re gonna need a lot of practice…

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah wow

**Chaos**

I’m used to taking charge in my normal team

Looks like you are too

**Zombie_Bird**

I don’t usually use a team in this game

I fly it solo

**Chaos**

Yeah that too.

This is going to be a problem tho…

IDEA

We focus on getting good gear and stuff

And team build along the way!

**Zombie_Bird**

Ok then

Sounds like a plan.

\---------- 

**Chaos**

So like

What’s your favorite book

**Zombie_Bird**

…

What?

**Chaos**

Idk man

I thought maybe if we knew each other better we could work better together or something

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh

Right

So my favorite book is anything by Jane Austen

You can’t make me choose just one.

**Chaos**

I feel that

So you a fan of the classics then?

**Zombie_Bird**

Definitely

**Chaos**

Nice

I don’t actually have any one favorite book

I just asked a random ‘what’s your favorite’ question.

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah ok

Are we taking turns?

Because if so then it’s my turn to ask a random favorite question.

What’s your favorite food?

Mine’s chili dogs.

**Chaos**

I’m vegan

But I really love vegan Ice cream.

**Zombie_Bird**

My little brother is vegetarian

The one who put us in here 

I mean

**Chaos**

Do you have more than one little brother?

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh yeah

I can’t keep track

**Chaos**

Lucky

I’ve always wanted a sibling.

Then maybe my parents would pay attention to THEM instead of ME

**Zombie_Bird**

That definitely doesn’t happen.

The old man pays just as much attention to me as he does the little demon.

**Chaos**

Oh bummer

Guess that pipe dream is dead.

Anyway it’s my turn.

Favorite piece of clothing?

**Zombie_Bird**

That one really nice faux leather jacket my older brother got me

Stronger than the real stuff

Very comfortable too.

**Chaos**

Oooh

Could you ask him where he got it?

I want one.

My favorite is a pair of thigh high platform combat boots my friend got me for the holidays.

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh wow

A look I could never pull off (well… actually…)

But if it works it could really work

My turn

What’s your favorite color?

**Chaos**

Oh very generic

It’s purple/black.

**Zombie_Bird**

Mines red.

**Chaos**

What’re your favorite pronouns?

That counts right

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah sure

My favorite pronouns are male ones thanks

**Chaos**

Mine are female

**Zombie_Bird**

Tell me if I get this wrong

But are you a goth girl?

**Chaos**

Yeah

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh cool

I’m not Goth

I’m just Edgy

**Chaos**

Ha

Yeah

That’s one of the people I know to a T

She could pull off the goth look

But PURE EDGE she has going on right now works for her.

You might meet her

If things go the way I expect them too

**Zombie_Bird**

Ominous.

It’s my turn

What’s your favorite weapon?

I like guns.

**Chaos**

Yes very edgy

So this is very specific 

But I like Fenton Wrist Rays.

**Zombie_Bird**

What

What is that

I thought I knew all the weapons

**Chaos**

There are so many weapons

Knowing all of them is a feat

But obviously you don’t

So anyway

My friend’s parents make their own weapons.

From idea to completion.

The wrist rays are mini laser beams disguised as cool metal bracelets.

**Zombie_Bird**

That sounds really cool actually

**Chaos**

Yeah

Some of what they make isn’t but that’s one of their gems

They’re good at hiding their weapons as everyday objects

The Lipstick and the Thermos come to mind

**Zombie_bird**

I’m sorry, weapons disguised as lipstick and a thermos???

**Chaos**

Yeah lol

**Zombie_Bird**

Can you send me one of those wrist ray things?

**Chaos**

Only if you send me one of those faux leather jackets.

**Zombie_Bird**

Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe...  
> the fight  
> is coming  
> and so is the fallout >:3
> 
> And I'm definitely still writing chapters so I would love to hear any suggestions you guys have for character interactions!
> 
> I love you all!   
> until Thursday!


	6. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Damian finally face their friends/in game foes! one of the sides isn't too happy with the outcome (to be expected, really.) and they plan their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone!  
> I hope you're eating wonderful food.  
> eat the food that I can't, go on, eat for me!
> 
> I have tons of allergies so Thanksgiving isn't always the most fun holiday for me! but I hope it's good for all of you anyway, and boy are there more people reading this than I ever thought would...
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie

**GROUPCHAT - The FAM**

**Zombie_Bird**

Hey  @DickieBird  where did you get that jacket I love so much?

**DickieBird**

Um

Why do you want to know?

You didn’t ruin the one I got you did you??

**Zombie_Bird**

Relax 

It’s fine

I just need another one

NOT because the first one is ruined.

Which it isn’t.

**DickieBird**

Ok…

I got it from that one place down the street from the precinct 

You know the one

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh that place

Yeah I know that place

Thanks.

**DickieBird**

Glad I could help I guess

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

So are we ready?

Mouse Sensei

Do you give us your blessing?

**Mouse Bug**

Only if you film it for me 

This is going to be great.

**Ghost Boy**

Your brother is available

Right?

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed.

**Ghost Boy**

Ok

It’s go time.

**The_Blood_Son**

Let’s meet in lobby 6, bring your friend.

**Ghost Boy**

Bring your brother :)

\----------

**DIRECT MESSAGE - Chaos AND Ghost Boy**

**Ghost Boy**

Heyyy

wanna playyyy

**Chaos**

Danny what

But ok

**Ghost Boy**

Yesssss

**Chaos**

Too many letters

Too many.

**Ghost Boy**

Ok I’ll stop

**Chaos**

Good.

\----------

**DIRECT MESSAGE - The_Blood_Son AND Zombie_Bird**

**The_Blood_Son**

Meet in lobby six.

**Zombie_Bird**

Why

**The_Blood_Son**

You know why.

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh we’re doing this ok

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TEAMUP**

**Zombie_Bird**

We’re doing this thing

**Chaos**

So that’s why he ominously asked me to play with him

Ok

I can work with this.

Don’t Lose.

**Zombie_Bird**

I won’t if you won’t.

**Chaos**

We’re in agreement then.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

WE WON!

WE WON!   
WE WON!   
WE WON!

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed

Now stop that before it gets any more annoying.

**Ghost Boy**

WE WON!

You’re right I’m sorry

I’m just pumped!

**The_Blood_Son**

You doubted us?

**Ghost Boy**

Well no

But it’s still exciting

**The_Blood_Son**

That is true.

**Mouse Bug**

You guys won??!?!?!?

That’s great!

You got the video?

**Ghost Boy**

Got it right here don’t worry

[Video attachment]

**Mouse Bug**

That’s amazing

You crushed them!

**Ghost Boy**

Thanks to your teachings!

And bringing this fabulous team together

**The_Blood_Son**

You are a very effective teacher.

**Mouse Bug**

Thanks guys! :)

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TEAMUP**

**Chaos**

No.

No.

NO.

They were not that good!

What happened!!!

**Zombie_Bird**

They have to have a teacher

Because they weren’t hacking.

**Chaos**

Yeah but like

He was not that good last time I played with him!!

What the flip who is this teacher???

**Zombie_Bird**

When I find out who it is

I want lessons

**Chaos**

Oh same

But anyway

Time for my Other Plan

**Zombie_Bird**

?

**< Chaos changed the chat name to TheyDieForThis>**

**< Chaos added Friar Tuck to the chat>**

**< Chaos added MyPalVal to the chat>**

**Chaos**

Add ur people

This is a war council.

**Zombie_Bird**

Nice

**< Zombie_Bird added SPITEandCAFFEINE to the chat>**

**< Zombie_Bird added PurpleWaffles to the chat>**

**Chaos**

Welcome to my war council!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Um

Who are you?

Why am I here??

**Zombie_Bird**

Because Demon Spawn managed to beat us in the game

And we’re retaliating against them for being secretive and annoying.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

He actually managed to beat you?

Wait did you say us?

**Chaos**

Yeah

2v2

Me and Zombie_Bird versus The_Blood_Son and my friend Ghost Boy.

**Zombie_Bird**

Both of them suddenly got extremely good at the game with no explanation.

They have a secret teacher.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh yeah I remember looking at that

He has gotten a lot better

A teacher would explain that

But I can’t really see him teaming with anyone.

**Zombie_Bird**

That’s why I was surprised to be invited to this chat

It was originally called TEAMUP

They invited us here and then left

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yeah that’s really weird for him

**Chaos**

Exactly

Both him and my friend are being secretive and weird.

So I've decided to declare war

With two objectives

Discover their secrets

And beat them.

Which is why I’ve gotten all these recruits!

**Zombie_Bird**

There are 6 of us

Not sure 4 recruits counts as “all these”

**Friar Tuck**

Sorry I’m late to the apparent party

But now I know why you’re mad at him at least.

He wouldn’t tell me.

**Chaos**

This is Tuck, our mutual friend.

Speaking of  @SPITEandCAFFEINE who are you

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I’m Zombie_Bird’s other little brother.

**Chaos**

Oh cool

Who’s the other one

**Zombie_Bird**

She’s a family friend

Hey do you know why she’s not on?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Business.

**Zombie_Bird**

Ahh ok

Chaos, who's your other person?

**Chaos**

Ghost Boys ex

**Zombie_Bird**

Ouch 

**Friar Tuck**

Yeah

They’re still friends but she would never pass up the chance to prank him.

Or destroy him in video games as I’m assuming we’re doing.

**Chaos**

Oh yes

I’m thinking full assault as soon as they get on to declare war.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I’ll let  @PurpleWaffles know what’s going on

**Friar Tuck**

I’ll do the same with Val

**Chaos**

I’ll let you guys know when they get on, and on what server.

**Zombie_Bird**

Sounds like a solid plan.

Then we just go ham on the melee right?

**Chaos**

Definitely.

\---------- 

**MyPalVal**

@Friar Tuck you’re right

I’m not missing an opportunity like this

Count me in.

**Chaos**

Nice to have you Val!

>:)

**MyPalVal**

>:)

**Friar Tuck**

Ohhh worried now

**Chaos**

You weren’t before?

**Friar Tuck**

Oh I was

Just

More now

**MyPalVal**

You should be glad you’re on our team.

**Friar Tuck**

I am

I am

Though Ghost Boy’s team has that really good teacher

**MyPalVal**

Tuck no

No envying the enemy

They’re the enemy

That means we’re better than them by default

**Friar Tuck**

Okok

I’m glad I’m here sheesh

**Zombie_Bird**

Wow 

I think I’m gonna like having you around

**MyPalVal**

Anytime

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh hi I’m here too

It took forever to read through all that

And I’m in also

**Chaos**

The team is complete!

We strike the first chance we get!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

Anyone want to play for a while?

I have a few hours free and I want to try to get that new staff that came from the update.

**Mouse Bug**

I’ve been wanting to try that too

It’s supposed to be notoriously hard to get though.

**Ghost Boy**

More fun that way anyway.

**Mouse Bug**

Still riding on your victory high?

**Ghost Boy**

You know it!

It has only been a day after all.

@The_Blood_Son  do you want to try for it?

**The_Blood_Son**

That could be enjoyable

I have the time.

**Mouse Bug**

You two can tell me how that goes

I have work to do, sadly…

**Ghost Boy**

If we manage it, we can show you what we did!

**Mouse Bug**

I’m going to hold you to that! :)

**Ghost Boy**

:)

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

They’re online!!

@everyone they’re online!

Lobby 3 everyone!!

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh S*** they are

**MyPalVal**

Been waiting for this

**Friar Tuck**

Since this morning anyway

**PurpleWaffles**

Here we go!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Time for war I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hi!  
> I almost forgot to post today, sorry if I'm a bit late!  
> I'm watching anime with a cousin that I almost never see so I got kinda sidetracked.
> 
> someone made apple pie I can eat this year! I'm so excited!
> 
> hope you like it, and like Tim said, It's time for war.
> 
> ILY all thanks for reading!


	7. The War Begins pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Damian are ambushed. Team TheyDieForThis declare war. Team Mouse gather their own forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo what's up my friends!  
> I've been waiting to post this part for a while!  
> I hope y'all like it.  
> (What even are notes how do I note-)
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

WHAT WAS THAT

**The_Blood_Son**

A declaration of war.

**Ghost Boy**

Ahhh yeah that scans.

Chaos is fairly mad at me right now

But did she have to enlist Tuck and Val??

**The_Blood_Son**

My brother enlisted another of my brothers and a family friend.

They have a numbers advantage.

**Mouse Bug**

Wait what’s going on?

**Ghost Boy**

Almost as soon as we logged on we were ganged up on by 6 PEOPLE!!

My challenger friend, bloodson’s challenger brother, and friends from both sides.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh wow.

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed.

They had prepared for us.

**Mouse Bug**

I can see how that could be interpreted as war

But if they actually mean war

Wouldn’t they say it?

If it’s not formally declared then it’s just fighting

Not war

\----------

**GROUPCHAT**

**< Chaos added Zombie_Bird to the chat>**

**< Chaos added Friar Tuck to the chat>**

**< Chaos added MyPalVal to the chat>**

**< Chaos added SPITEandCAFFEINE to the chat>**

**< Chaos added PurpleWaffles to the chat>**

**Friar Tuck**

Don’t we already have a chat tho?

**< Chaos changed chat name to WarMeeting>**

**< Chaos added Ghost Boy to the chat>**

**Chaos**

Zombie bird, if you could add the final touch

**< Zombie_Bird added The_Blood_Son to the chat>**

**Zombie_Bird**

Done

**Friar Tuck**

Ahh I see.

Both sides.

**The_Blood_Son**

So it WAS a declaration of war.

**Ghost Boy**

2 v 6 isn’t much of a war.

**Chaos**

It is if I say it is.

We have demands

And if our demands are met we win the war.

**Ghost Boy**

How do we win?

**Chaos**

You can’t

**Ghost Boy**

Not fair in the slightest

**The_Blood_Son**

If you surrender, we win.

**Chaos**

Ok fair but it’s not going to happen.

**The_Blood_Son**

What are your demands?

**Chaos**

The info of your secret teacher

And Zombie_Bird and I need to beat you in a serious 2v2.

We might add more later depending on what happens in this war

**Ghost Boy**

Oh that doesn’t sound good.

**MyPalVal**

Prepare to be crushed

**Ghost Boy**

No

**MyPalVal**

Your loss I guess.

**Zombie_Bird**

Do you two have anything to add?

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course

My condolences for your future loss.

**Zombie_Bird**

Won’t happen Demon Spawn

You have almost no advantages.

**The_Blood_Son**

We have one

The one you set up this war to obtain

And they are a bigger advantage than anything you have.

**Ghost Boy**

I wish I could be as intimidating as you

**MyPalVal**

Correction

You wish you could be intimidating at all

**PurpleWaffles**

Ooooh burn

**Ghost Boy**

Wow Ok

I’m invested now

Yall gonna lose

**The_Blood_Son**

5

**Ghost Boy**

What did I do???

**The_Blood_Son**

There’s an apostrophe in y’all.

And you missed the word “Are”

I’m being lenient and only counting it as 1.

**Ghost Boy**

Crud.

**Friar Tuck**

Oho what be this?

Is Ghost Boy being roasted by his own teammate?

**Chaos**

Ghost Boy

What’s that number

**Ghost Boy**

…

It’s my spelling mistake counter.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh that’s a good idea actually

We should do that on the family chat

**Zombie_Bird**

NO

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

So it was a declaration of war

Confirmed

**Mouse Bug**

What’d they do?

**Ghost Boy**

They made a groupchat called WarMeeting

And declared war.

**The_Blood_Son**

And Ghost Boy made his 5th mistake.

**Mouse Bug**

So punishment time then.

**Ghost Boy**

Can it wait until the end of the war?

We can rack them up until then.

**The_Blood_Son**

Alright

But there’s no getting out of it.

**Ghost Boy**

Anyway Mouse

One of their demands was knowing our game secrets and the info of our teacher

Right now you’re our only advantage

**Mouse Bug**

So why don’t we get another one?

**Ghost Boy**

Like what?

**Mouse Bug**

Do you guys have anyone else you could drag into this war?

Maybe we could get our numbers higher as well.

**The_Blood_Son**

I have someone in mind.

However, they have barely played.

**Ghost Boy**

Shouldn’t be a problem with Mouse Sensei.

**The_Blood_Son**

Fair enough.

**Ghost Boy**

I can think of a few people

But Chaos already got my closest friends…

**Mouse Bug**

I can probably help too!

I know a guy who would be thrilled to participate in a game war.

More than one, actually.

**The_Blood_Son**

Permission to recruit my choice into this chat?

**Mouse Bug**

Permission granted :)

\----------

**DIRECT MESSAGE - The_Blood_Son AND Notactuallyanerd**

**The_Blood_Son**

Jon

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah?

**The_Blood_Son**

Todd has declared virtual war on me

I’m short on allies

Your assistance would be appreciated.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wait what do you mean ‘Virtual War’

**The_Blood_Son**

In a video game.

Todd has declared war on me in a video game.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wait is it that one that Dick introduced us to?

The one that Jason crushed you at and you swore revenge?

**The_Blood_Son**

Yes that one.

I met someone in a similar situation and we teamed up to take down our adversaries at the same time.

We won.

They’re not happy about it.

**Notactuallyanerd**

You made another friend?

AND I HAVEN’T MET THEM YET????

**The_Blood_Son**

I’m not sure I could call him a friend

I’ve never even met the man in person.

**Notactuallyanerd**

But still

Anyways I’m in

But didn’t you say you were short on allies? 

If it’s 2 on 2 isn’t it even?

**The_Blood_Son**

They’ve recruited.

It’s 2 v 6 now.

We still have our secret weapon as well however, so 3 v 6.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Who’s the secret weapon?

**The_Blood_Son**

Our teacher, the reason for our success.

And the reason we will not be brought down by your lack of experience.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wow ok

But yeah sure

I’ll help

Sounds fun!

**The_Blood_Son**

Prepare for war, Jon.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m a little bit scared now

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**< The_Blood_Son added Notactuallyanerd to the chat>**

**The_Blood_Son**

Welcome my friend and ally.

**Ghost Boy**

The way you said that like it’s a command

**The_Blood_Son**

It is.

**Ghost Boy**

Oh right

Ok

Welcome  @notactuallyanerd

To the war zone

**Notactuallyanerd**

Happy to be here!

I think.

**Mouse Bug**

So you’re my third student?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Apparently

**Mouse Bug**

In that case

Nice to meet you!

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s nice to meet you too!

**Mouse Bug**

:)

**Notactuallyanerd**

:)

**Ghost Boy**

Such wholesome vibes~

**Mouse Bug**

:)

**Ghost Boy**

Ok now it’s threatening.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Nothing changed

**Ghost Boy**

Yes it did

Can’t you see it

The lack of empathy or reason in those cold black eyes

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s the same smiley face

**The_Blood_Son**

I have to agree with Notactuallyanerd.

**Mouse Bug**

No, Ghost was right

I was being threatening.

**Notactuallyanerd**

How can you tell??

**Ghost Boy**

Context.

**Mouse Bug**

One of my ex friends used to love doing that

Using those emotes in threatening ways

It really does depend on the context.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I see I have a lot to learn from you.

**Ghost Boy**

Oooo since we call Mouse Mouse Sensei

Should Notactuallyanerd call bloodson and I senpai?

**The_Blood_Son**

That is a terrible Idea.

It will never happen.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Bloodson senpai

**The_Blood_Son**

See what you’ve done.

It’s awful.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ok I won’t

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah that was weird to read

**Mouse Bug**

I still get to be Sensei though

Right?

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah no problems there

**Ghost Boy**

Oh by the way

I got one of my people to help!

Permission to invite?

**Mouse Bug**

Permission granted!

**< Ghost Boy added Ghost Girl to the chat>**

**Ghost Girl**

Sup friends

**Notactuallyanerd**

That looks like it’s going to get confusing REAL fast

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah you’re right

**Ghost Girl**

I could just tell you guys my name

Then you could call me that

But I want to keep my handle matching with my bro

**Ghost Boy**

Sure I guess

**Ghost Girl**

Hi I’m Ellie.

I heard there was a War that needed fighters.

**Notactuallyanerd**

That’s what I heard too

But I haven’t seen any evidence yet.

**The_Blood_Son**

You doubt my word?

**Notactuallyanerd**

NO no

I just want to hear some of the details is all

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah I suppose

So we’re fighting against a group of 6

Their demands are to beat bloodson and me in a 2v2 with two specific people from their side and they also want Mouse’s info

Because she’s the greatest secret teacher we could hope for

**Mouse Bug**

Awwe

Thanks!

**Ghost Boy**

Your welcome!

**Ghost Girl**

Who we fightin’? 

I need names

**The_Blood_Son**

Zombie_Bird

Chaos

SPITEandCAFFEINE

PurpleWaffles

MyPalVal

Friar Tuck

And also

Watch your grammar

**Ghost Girl**

I don’t care about grammar

It can go die in a hole.

And Darn

They really have Chaos, Tuck AND Val huh

**Ghost Boy**

As far as we can tell

The war was Chaos’s idea in the first place

**Ghost Girl**

That scans

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wow

Caffeine and Waffles?

They’re good I hear

From them though so I’m not sure how credible that is.

Where’s DickieBird?

**The_Blood_Son**

Zombie_Bird knows better than to ask him to wage war against me.

**Notactuallyanerd**

And you know better than to ask him to fight them either

Gotcha

What does he know about this whole thing anyway?

**The_Blood_Son**

Nothing

Hopefully.

**Notactuallyanerd**

What would he do about it even if he did know?

**The_Blood_Son**

Stare at us all in disappointment.

**Mouse Bug**

Ouch

**Ghost Boy**

That’s not too bad

**Ghost Girl**

You only say that because it’s normal for you

**Ghost Boy**

Sad but true.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Are you okay??

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

I’m just a slacker in school

You know

I spend too much time playing video games :)

**The_Blood_Son**

You spend no more time playing than I do

And I am excelling.

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah I’m just a slacker.

Speaking of playing video games though

We should start training them for the front lines.

**Mouse Bug**

True

But we have no idea whether or not you two will be attacked as soon as you log in

We don’t want to tip our hand too early by having you show up with extra people

Especially if I’m one of them.

**The_Blood_Son**

Excellent points.

Ghost Boy and I will log in first and report back whether or not we are attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ellie have joined!!  
> I love writing Ellie almost as much as I love writing Damian.  
> Damian lets me show off my vocabulary though so he wins.
> 
> I don't know Jon very well, so let me know if there's anything I can do better on when writing him!
> 
> See you next time, I love you all! Stay safe!


	8. The War Begins pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! or, whenever you're reading this, anyway.
> 
> December is upon us! which means all the winter holidays!!
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDIeForThis**

**Chaos**

They logged in!

In lobby 7!

**MyPalVal**

On it.

Who’s coming with me?

**PurpleWaffles**

I got an hour or two to spare.

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah I can go.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah we were attacked.

**The_Blood_Son**

It wasn’t all of them this time however.

Only three.

We could have bested them.

**Mouse Bug**

Yes but this mission was for information.

What we have determined is that you two need alt accounts.

**Ghost Boy**

Ooooh smart

**Mouse Bug**

That way we can still play together without raising suspicion.

**The_Blood_Son**

What about our items?

**Mouse Bug**

Like you said

You could have bested them

Sometimes we might be able to go out for gear missions on your real accounts by way of defeating the welcoming committee.

Then I can join you after you kill them.

**Ghost Girl**

And we can train with you even without the senior class

**Ghost Boy**

Excuse you we’re juniors at the most.

**Mouse Bug**

Senior?

Junior?

I’m confused.

**Ghost Boy**

The american school system is weird, don't question it.

**Mouse Bug**

Ah ok.

Well I’ll start them on the grinding while you guys set up your alt accounts.

**Ghost Boy**

Yes Sensei!

Hey  @The_Blood_Son what’s your alt account going to be called?

Because I have a few suggestions.

**The_Blood_Son**

I am undecided on a name.

But I’m not sure I trust your naming abilities.

**Ghost Boy**

No no

Hear me out

I’m going to be called

“AwakeandAlive”

And you could be called

“TheAdoptedOne”

It’s perfect!

**The_Blood_Son**

I’m not sure perfect is the way I would describe it.

**Notactuallyanerd**

OH YES

Please do it

it‘ll be funny

Please

**The_Blood_Son**

Your pleading is doing nothing to change my thoughts on the matter.

**Notactuallyanerd**

No but imagine your brother’s faces when they find out

At the end of all of this obviously.

**The_Blood_Son**

That is tempting.

Fine.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yay!

\----------

**Ghost Girl**

This game is actually fun wow

**Ghost Boy**

Well

Yes

If it wasn’t we wouldn’t have done this

**Ghost Girl**

Fair enough

But you didn’t tell me it was THIS fun

**Ghost Boy**

You can’t stop playing it can you.

**Ghost Girl**

No I can’t.

It’s a problem.

**Ghost Boy**

Lol

**Ghost Girl**

An actual problem bro

I don’t have time to eat

Well I do but I spend it playing

**Ghost Boy**

…

Well at least you’re getting better fast?

**Notactuallyanerd**

You should eat!

**Ghost Girl**

I will I will

Don’t worry

But I might need reminders

**Notactuallyanerd**

I can do that!

**Ghost Girl**

Thx

Plz remind me after we finish playing together

In a bit

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ok!

**Ghost Boy**

I would tell you that you shouldn’t depend on someone else to remind you to do something as simple as eating

But then I realized that would be hypocritical.

**Ghost Girl**

Maybe it runs in the family or something ;)

**Mouse Bug**

Should I be concerned?

**Ghost Boy**

Not really

My older sister makes sure me and our parents eat

And now Ellie has Notactuallyanerd to help her

**Mouse Bug**

Still concerning.

\----------

**Notactuallyanerd**

@Ghost Girl go eat

**Ghost Girl**

Thanks man

Ur an existence saver

**Notactuallyanerd**

Don’t you mean Life saver?

**Ghost Girl**

That too i'm sure

**Notactuallyanerd**

?

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

@The_Blood_Son how do you feel about logging in on our actual accounts and kicking some enemy tail?

**The_Blood_Son**

I favor this idea greatly.

**Ghost Girl**

It’s about time for a counter strike!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Can Ellie and I join?

**Mouse Bug**

I wouldn’t recommend it

We want to keep training them

And we can’t easily do that if they’re camping them like they’re camping you two

**Ghost Girl**

Fair

**Ghost Boy**

Hey Mouse Sensei?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah?

**Ghost Boy**

How are you ALWAYS on?

There’s rarely been a moment when you’re not

And you live on another CONTINENT

**Notactuallyanerd**

She does?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah she’s French

**Ghost Girl**

Oh that’s super cool!

**Ghost Boy**

Doesn’t answer my question

**Mouse Bug**

About that

I have no explanation or excuse

I just don’t sleep all that often.

**Ghost Boy**

And you’re concerned about our eating habits.

**The_Blood_Son**

I suggest you all get the correct amount of sleep and food

You’ll need it if we are to win this war.

**Ghost Boy**

Don’t worry about me

At least I try

Worry about Mouse!

**Mouse Bug**

Excuse you I am fine.

**The_Blood_Son**

Very few humans can function on the amount of sleep that you do.

I doubt you can keep it up for long

**Mouse Bug**

I’M FINE

**Ghost Boy**

also a lost cause.

**Ghost Girl**

Takes one to know one

**Ghost Boy**

Not gonna argue with that

**The_Blood_Son**

Are we playing or not?

**Ghost Boy**

Oh definitely.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

What. 

The.

Flip.

**MyPalVal**

Ok they were not that strong last time we played them.

**Friar Tuck**

But they couldn’t practice??

We were policing their loggins??

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Unless they made alt accounts.

**Chaos**

Smart of them.

Bad for us.

**MyPalVal**

Do any of you have alt accounts?

We need to get rid of their advantage.

**Friar Tuck**

Yeah

It’s a good way to grind without being seen too

We wouldn’t have to worry about being ambushed.

**Chaos**

I’m making one now

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

So am I

**MyPalVal**

I’ll get on that

Someone should alert the two offline.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I’ll tell them.

**Chaos**

Good

Good….

**Friar Tuck**

Ominous

**Chaos**

Purposefully.

**MyPalVal**

Of course.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Mouse Bug**

@Ghost Girl and  @Notactuallyanerd congratulations!

I deem you battle worthy!

**Ghost Girl**

Yesssssss

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh right

Ellie Eat.

**Ghost Girl**

Oh frick I haven’t eaten today

Thx

**Notactuallyanerd**

You’re welcome!

**The_Blood_Son**

We must plan our attack

The debut of our new soldiers.

**Ghost Boy**

I’m excited

This is going to be a massacre!

**Notactuallyanerd**

We have to wait for Ellie to eat first

**The_Blood_Son**

Naturally.

We need her to be in perfect health.

**Mouse Bug**

They’re the best at the Sundeiz Desert map so I would suggest Ghost Boy or Bloodson luring them out there.

Notactuallyanerd and Ellie will ambush.

**Ghost Boy**

Sounds like a solid plan.

Now we just have to wait for Ellie

**Notactuallyanerd**

This is so exciting

**Ghost Girl**

Ikr

**Notactuallyanerd**

You’re back!

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

Let's get this party started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I want to put something here about my thoughts while writing the chapter but I wrote this a while ago and I don't take notes on that kind of thing while writing lol.
> 
> I was thinking of doing a holiday special, but only maybe. it would interrupt what we have rolling and if I made it non canon to the fic I couldn't play around with implications and secrets like I would love to. what do you guys think?


	9. Hacker Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imbalance of power requires a new recruit to balance things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! how's December!  
> mines been iffy so far, and posting and hearing from all of you guys is what I look forward to every week, so truly, thanks for being here.

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

They’re on

Lobby 3

We’ve trained for this

We can do this

**Zombie_Bird**

I can go

**PurpleWaffles**

Same

**MyPalVal**

I got this

**Friar Tuck**

I’m actually gonna sit this one out.

I’m too sleep deprived for this.

**Zombie_Bird**

So is  @SPITEandCAFFEINE

He passed out a few hours ago from it

Hasn’t woken up yet apparently.

**MyPalVal**

Is he ok?

**Zombie_Bird**

If he was anyone else?

No

Him though?

Yeah he’s fine

This is normal.

**MyPalVal**

Doesn’t sound normal.

**Chaos**

Ghost Boy though

**MyPalVal**

He’s only passed out twice

**Chaos**

That you know of

**MyPalVal**

I know I shouldn’t be concerned for the enemy but…

**Chaos**

He’s fine don’t worry

**MyPalVal**

If you say so.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**Chaos**

“2v6 isn’t much of a war”

Well now it’s 4v6

Apparently.

Get them in here this is a chat for everyone.

**Ghost Boy**

If you insist.

**< Ghost Boy added Ghost Girl to the chat>**

**< Ghost Boy added Notactuallyanerd to the chat>**

**Ghost Girl**

So THIS is all of our enemies.

Nice.

**PurpleWaffles**

Wait so now there’s a Ghost Boy AND a Ghost Girl?

Isn’t that confusing?

**Ghost Girl**

We just use my real name.

Ellie.

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh ok

Well I would say nice to meet you but we’re on opposite sides

**Ghost Girl**

Same here

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh this is a nice chat to have

**Zombie_Bird**

Well it would be

If we used it

**MyPalVal**

We haven’t used this chat much have we

**Ghost Boy**

Nope!

We haven’t had a need until now.

And this is just because this chat is for everyone involved (Except for our teacher) and Ellie and Notactuallyanerd weren’t here yet.

**MyPalVal**

Fair.

Also  @Ghost Girl

I thought you didn’t know how to play this game???

**Ghost Girl**

What can I say

I have a good teacher

**Zombie_Bird**

This teacher brought you up from complete noob to pro-battle worthy in just a few weeks??

**Notactuallyanerd**

She taught both of us at the same time to save time

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh right you were a noob too

Who is this teacher???

**Chaos**

That’s what we want to figure out

**The_Blood_Son**

You will never know.

**Ghost Boy**

Eh

I wouldn’t say that

But I would say that if you find out it will be on our terms.

**Chaos**

Not a chance

Even if I have to have Tuck hack your phone

**Ghost Boy**

Oh frick

We don’t have a hacker on our team

**Zombie_Bird**

If Tuck is a hacker then that means we have two!

Prepare to be hacked!

**Chaos**

Two?

**PurpleWaffles**

Yeah  @SPITEandCAFFEINE is also a hacker.

**Chaos**

Well both the hackers are sleeping right now so prepare to be hacked!

Later!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Teacher help us

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Notactuallyanerd**

@Mouse Bug help!

**Mouse Bug**

What?

**Ghost Boy**

PLEASE MOUSE SENSEI

TELL US YOU CAN HELP

**Mouse Bug**

WHAT AM I HELPING WITH??

**The_Blood_Son**

The enemy has threatened to hack our devices in order to obtain access to you.

Knowing my brother, they will be able to.

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

My friend designed the security on almost all of my devices

And he knows his way around code

Especially his own.

**Ghost Girl**

Oh crap he designed mine too didn’t he?

**Ghost Boy**

He did all of ours yeah

**The_Blood_Son**

Their team has two hackers

We have none.

**Notactuallyanerd**

We were hoping you might be able to help?

Somehow?

**Ghost Boy**

Both of their hackers are in sleep deprived comas right now

So we’re safe for a little while.

**Mouse Bug**

That’s…

Wow ok.

I Might be able to help.

I know a guy

But he might not help me.

He might be intrigued by the war though…

I wonder if he knows english.

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse Sensei you are a miracle.

**Mouse Bug**

I make no promises!

\----------

**DIRECT MESSAGE - Mouse Bug and My Little Robot**

(French)

**Mouse Bug**

Hey max!

I know we don’t talk as often as we used to

But would you mind helping me out with something?

**My Little Robot**

Marinette?

Well I suppose that it depends on what you want help with.

**Mouse Bug**

I’ve gotten involved in a virtual war

Because I decided to teach some people my tricks of the trade

**My Little Robot**

The game you’re topping the leaderboards in?

**Mouse Bug**

The european servers anyway

I decided to play on the north american servers to practice my english for that one test a few months ago

And that’s when I met my students.

They each had someone they wanted to beat

So they teamed up and made it a 2v2

And then won.

Their opponents gathered forces and declared war

My students also gathered some forces

I have 4 students now.

**My Little Robot**

While this is very interesting it doesn’t tell me what you need help with.

**Mouse Bug**

I’m getting there

Part of the demands of the other team is that they want “the mysterious teacher” s contact info

They have two teammates with hacking skills

They’re going to hack my student’s phones for info

**My Little Robot**

And you want me to protect them?

**Mouse Bug**

Yes please.

**My Little Robot**

I’ll do it

On the condition that I get to be apart of your team

You make it sound like you have a numbers disadvantage anyway

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah it’s 4v6 without me

**My Little Robot**

It’s about to be 5v6

And Marinette?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah?

**My Little Robot**

It’s the least I could do

After everything.

**Mouse Bug**

You have no idea how much that means to me.

\---------- 

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**< Mouse Bug added My Little Robot to the chat>**

**Mouse Bug**

Everyone meet our new resident hacker!

He’s also a game veteran and wants to help with the fight!

**My Little Robot**

Hello all.

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse you truly are amazing

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed

But we will see if he has the skill to stand against my brother yet.

**My Little Robot**

I am confident in my skills

But I would like a challenge.

**Ghost Girl**

Well good

Because the enemy designed all of my current security

Along with  @Ghost Boy ’s.

**My Little Robot**

You need an entirely new encryption?

That is a challenge.

**Ghost Boy**

I don’t want to be pushy

But how soon can you get it done?

I have a feeling Tuck’s gonna start as soon as he wakes up.

**My Little Robot**

I can start now as well

I’ll DM you about the details.

**Ghost Boy**

Ok sweet

**Notactuallyanerd**

Even footing again

That’s nice

**Mouse Bug**

Are you going to announce him to the others or are we hiding him until they figure it out?

**The_Blood_Son**

Hide him.

The more my brothers don’t know, the better.

**Ghost Boy**

Same with Tuck

I want him to go in expecting his own stuff

Not prepared for something else.

**Mouse Bug**

Makes sense

**Ghost Girl**

@Notactuallyanerd wanna play on that new jungle map they came out with a few days ago?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Max to the stage!
> 
> Plenty of you guessed his involvement already, and you were right! (Also he's listed in the tags but shhhh)
> 
> Most of you seemed interested in a holiday special thing, if I do do it, I'm probably going to list it as the second part of a series. second question, do you guys want it to be in chat format like this? or would you guys like something more like a traditional fic, with them all in the same setting? idk, like a whatever-holiday-they-celebrate get together at Wayne Manor far in the secret-less future.


	10. Hacker Race pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is scheduled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow I have a lot of comments in my inbox. I wonder if I'll have enough time to answer all of them before I have to post next.
> 
> *Realizes it's Thursday* oH CRAP
> 
> Haha it's all good all comments are answered and the chapter is going up on time!  
> man these past few days have been hectic though, this is the first time I've lost track of the days since starting this fic.  
> anyway! to your usually scheduled update!  
> oh gosh I just realized I didn't add the username directory on the last chapter...  
> ANYWAY
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max
> 
> this thing is getting so long...

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie eat

**Ghost Girl**

Thx

**Notactuallyanerd**

Anytime

\----------

**Mouse Bug**

Hello

I need a random word

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse what the-

It’s three in the morning in Frnace!

**The_Blood_Son**

That’s number 6.

I’m surprised it took you this long to make another one.

**Ghost Boy**

Darn it

I was trying so hard.

**The_Blood_Son**

Not hard enough.

**Ghost Boy**

Apparently.

**Mouse Bug**

I still need that random word.

**Ghost Boy**

You still need sleep!

**Mouse Bug**

Not anymore

I’ve ascended above mortal needs

**The_Blood_Son**

I seriously doubt that.

Sleep. 

**Mouse Bug**

Give me the word first.

**Ghost Boy**

Spectrometer

There

That’s your word

**Mouse Bug**

Very on theme

I like it.

**Ghost Boy**

Now SLEEP.

**Mouse Bug**

Fine fine

I’ll sleep.

**The_Blood_Son**

Good.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

I was bored

So I scrolled up in this chat

And found that time  @Zombie_Bird and I decided to trade a wrist ray for a faux leather jacket.

We never did that.

**Zombie_Bird**

You’re right

We never did

I do have that extra jacket though.

**Chaos**

And I have an extra wrist ray.

**Zombie_Bird**

So is the trade back on?

**Chaos**

We would need addresses to send the stuff to.

**Zombie_Bird**

Not a problem.

I’ll DM you.

**Chaos**

Ok

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Wait what’s going on?

**Chaos**

Oh you’re awake

We need you to hack the enemy’s devices

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I reiterate

What’s going on?

**Zombie_Bird**

We were going to try and hack their stuff to get the teacher’s info

And also Chaos and I are going to trade a leather jacket for a laser disguised as a bracelet.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh.

Ok.

I can do that.

Also what.

**Chaos**

Laser disguised as a bracelet

They’re made by Ghost Boy’s parents

We get them practically free

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Who's giving kids free lasers??

**Chaos**

How would you know if I’m a kid or not?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

It was a guess based on your behavior

And past messages

You’re a teenager

Right?

**Chaos**

Yeah

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

So why do you get free lasers?

**Chaos**

Because

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Vague

**Chaos**

Purposefully

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Right.

Well I’ll get on that hacking

Shouldn’t take too long

**Chaos**

Thanks a bunch

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**Ghost Boy**

Do you want to schedule a battle?

So that everyone can be there?

**The_Blood_Son**

That is an interesting idea.

Up until now all we’ve had have been ambushes.

**Chaos**

A formal battle would be nice

@everyone we’re scheduling a battle

Come get your input

**PurpleWaffles**

Nice

What timezones are you guys in?

**Chaos**

Tuck, Val, Ghost Boy and I are all in EST

**Zombie_Bird**

So are SPITEandCAFFEINE, Waffles, The_Blood_Son and Notactuallyanerd.

**Notactuallyanerd**

That’s almost everyone

**MyPalVal**

Cool

**Ghost Boy**

@Ghost Girl what about you?

**Ghost Girl**

Hmmm

I think I’m in PST right now

**Friar Tuck**

Where ARE you?

**Ghost Girl**   
California

**Chaos**

Nice

What about your mysterious teacher?

**The_Blood_Son**

Undisclosed.

**Zombie_Bird**

Darn

**PurpleWaffles**

So when are we doing it?

**Chaos**

We have school until three

So maybe 4.

**Zombie_Bird**

That could work for us

**Ghost Boy**

Works for our teacher too.

They’re going to be spectating.

**Chaos**

Joy.

Wait how?

**Ghost Girl**

Any time works for me tbh

**Chaos**

How are they going to be spectating?

There’s no feature like that!

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah how??

**The_Blood_Son**

They have their methods.

Anything they say they are going to do they do.

If they say they are going to spectate

They are going to spectate.

**PurpleWaffles**

Ominous.

**MyPalVal**

Very. 

**Ghost Boy**

So 4 EST? Tomorrow? 

**Chaos**

Agreed.

**Friar Tuck**

Agreed.

**MyPalVal**

Agreed.

**PurpleWaffles**

Agreed.

**Zombie_Bird**

Agreed.

**Ghost Girl**

Agreed.

**The_Blood_Son**

Agreed.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Agreed.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

So  @Mouse Bug

How are you spectating?

Exactly? 

**Mouse Bug**

I’m going to be over at Robot’s house

Watching the game over his shoulder.

**My Little Robot**

yes. 

**The_Blood_Son**

A deceptively simple solution.

**Mouse Bug**

Yep

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Why is his phone suddenly so hard to hack??

The security is totally different!

**Friar Tuck**

Same with my friend’s phones 

They used to have security I designed

Now they have something I've never seen.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Exactly

I’m so confused

Where could he have even gotten stuff like this from??

**Friar Tuck**

I have no idea

Ghost Boy is broke it’s not like he could afford this either

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

While The_Blood_Son is not broke

He should STILL not have access to an encryption that not even I have seen before.

**Zombie_Bird**

Wait

Demon spawn has security you’ve never seen before?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

YEAH

**Zombie_Bird**

HOW

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I don’t know but Ghost Boy has the same stuff apparently.

**Friar Tuck**

I thought they didn’t have a hacker or programmer on their team?

**Zombie_Bird**

They said they didn’t.

**Chaos**

Well we know all of their teammates

Except for the teacher.

It’s always the teacher somehow.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Wow

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Boy**

Chaos and Tuck are glaring at me lol

**Notactuallyanerd**

Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?

**Ghost Boy**

Aren’t you?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Touche.

**Ghost Boy**

I saw Tuck messing around with his PDA so I’m guessing they must have discovered Robot’s work

**Notactuallyanerd**

Nice!

And they’re glaring at you?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

I can tell Chaos especially is planning my virtual murder in her head

**Notactuallyanerd**

You better watch out then

**Ghost Boy**

If that happens I’ll just murder her back

Respawn and all that

**Notactuallyanerd**

Won’t it take some time to get back there though?

**Ghost Boy**

Nah I have something like 6 warp crystals.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh COOL

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

spent forever grinding on alt to get them

FLIP

**Notactuallyanerd**

What happened?

**Ghost Boy**

Tuck just threw his PDA at me in frustration

He has detention now

**Ghost Girl**

Oh lol

He’ll still be able to battle

Right?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

I’ll break him out if I need to

**Notactuallyanerd**

Planning to break your friend out of detention are you?

**Ghost Boy**

It’s not hard

**Notactuallyanerd**

It isn’t??

**Ghost Boy**

Lol no

**Notactuallyanerd**

Sounds like those teachers need some better security

**Ghost Boy**

No security can hold me

In or out

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m sure there’s something

Because that’s impossible

**Ghost Boy**

Well there is something

But if that happens then my friends will break me out

Simple

**Ghost Girl**

The best of friends

Willing to break you out of jail

**Ghost Boy**

I wasn’t talking about jail and you know it

**Ghost Girl**

My point still stands

Hey  @Notactuallyanerd would YOU break me out of jail?

**Notactuallyanerd**

I guess it depends on if you belong there or not?

If you didn’t I would probably try more legal options first…

**Ghost Girl**

Good answer

But don’t worry about it

I can break myself out of Jail :)

**Notactuallyanerd**

Nice to know

**Ghost Girl**

I would break you out of jail

**Notactuallyanerd**

Thank you?

**Ghost Boy**

It is a compliment yes

**Ghost Girl**

I would also help you hide the body but if you’ve killed someone then we probably have bigger things to worry about

Saying you’ll break someone out of jail is much better because the reason for being in jail isn’t specified

They could be innocent!

**Notactuallyanerd**

You make some good points.

**Ghost Girl**

That’s my specialty

**Ghost Boy**

Oh frick I gtg

**Ghost Girl**

Lancer caught ya?

**Ghost Boy**

No the other thing

**Ghost Girl**

Oh ok

**Notactuallyanerd**

The other thing?

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah

**Notactuallyanerd**

What’s the other thing?

**Ghost Girl**

It’s a thing

**Notactuallyanerd**

This is one of the things I don’t get to know

Isn’t it

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

**Notactuallyanerd**

Hey Ellie?

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Why aren’t YOU in school?

**Ghost Girl**

Do you want the real reason or the vague reason?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Real please

**Ghost Girl**

Man

This is what Ghost Boy was talking about when he said the anonymity of the online world

I can tell you ANYTHING

Wow

**Notactuallyanerd**

I guess so

It’s probably even safer now that you have security that not even SPITEandCAFFEINE can break

**Ghost Girl**

YEAH

So

Because of reasons

I don’t legally exist.

Kinda hard to go to school when you don’t exist

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh wow

I don’t know what I was expecting

But not something like that

**Ghost Girl**

Hah yeah

**Notactuallyanerd**

Why don’t you exist??

**Ghost Girl**

That’s a story for another day

I’ve got to keep an air of mystery after all!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has realized the power of having online friends!!! behold, the first leaked secret.  
> (The floodgates are opening)
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who comments! An a special thank you to those people who comment every time I upload, I look forward to seeing your names in my inbox! 
> 
> Merry December Holidays to you all!


	11. Two Truths And A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely heroes play a game more often found at sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late!  
> Life is weird right now in my house.  
> weirder than normal for this year, I mean.
> 
> anyway, to make up for being late, you guys get a SUPER long chapter! By my usual standards, anyway.
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max.

**Mouse Bug**

Well that was an interesting conversation to read through

**The_Blood_Son**

Certainly.

@Ghost Boy I assume this is what you meant when you said your second sister was not technically considered part of the family?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

Never thought she’d tell you guys though

Good on her

**Mouse Bug**

Why wouldn’t she tell us?

Other than the obvious

I mean

**Ghost Girl**

I have trust issues lol

**Mouse Bug**

Ah ok

**Notactuallyanerd**

All this is making me so curious as to your tragic backstory

**Ghost Girl**

Very tragic yes

My first father figure tried to murder me

**Mouse Bug**

Oh no

**Notactuallyanerd**

Are you ok??

**Ghost Boy**

Make them even more confused and concerned would you

**Ghost Girl**

It would be my pleasure~

**Ghost Boy**

Ellie NO

**Ghost Girl**

Ugh fine

**The_Blood_Son**

This sounds like quite the story.

**Ghost Boy**

And one of the most terrifying experiences of my life

**Mouse Bug**

And your life is starting to sound more and more interesting

Sometimes it sounds so mundane

And other times it sounds like one heck of a wild ride.

**Ghost Boy**

And apt description!

**The_Blood_Son**

More details would be very welcome

**Ghost Boy**

At this point it looks like Ellie is more likely to give them to you than I am

Just enjoy the slow release of tidbits as they paint a horrifying picture

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m concerned

**Ghost Girl**

You probably should be

Anyway isn’t the battle about to start?

**Ghost Boy**

Oh crud I gotta go rescue Tuck!

**The_Blood_Son**

Good luck

**Mouse Bug**

Have fun!

**The_Blood_Son**

@My Little Robot are you ready for your grand entrance?

**My Little Robot**

I am ready

**The_Blood_Son**

Excellent.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**Ghost Boy**

5v6

Our numbers are growing

**Chaos**

No duh

**< Ghost Boy added My Little Robot to the chat>**

**My Little Robot**

Hello

**Zombie_Bird**

Does anyone recognize them?

**PurpleWaffles**

Nope

**MyPalVal**

No I don’t

**Chaos**

Who is this???

**The_Blood_Son**

A technologically gifted friend of our teacher’s.

**Ghost Boy**

You no longer have a hacker monopoly!!!

**Friar Tuck**

WHAT

NO

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

So THAT’S who made all your new security

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed

He truly is talented

**My Little Robot**

Thank you

**Ghost Girl**

Heck yeah!

He’s also good at the game so watch out!

**MyPalVal**

I noticed when he killed me for the THIRD TIME

**Ghost Girl**

You’re not innocent either!

You killed me AT LEAST 4 times!

**Ghost Boy**

I only died twice!

Total!

**Chaos**

Proud much?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

I was expecting to die so many more times

**Friar Tuck**

I’m over here with my 17 total deaths…

I really need to meet your teacher.

**My Little Robot**

They are laughing at your messages

They are telling you to win the war first

**Zombie_Bird**

They’re here??

How?

**Chaos**

Seriously??

**My Little Robot**

They are at my house

Reading over my shoulder

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh so they’re IRL friends

**My Little Robot**

IRL?

**Ghost Boy**

In Real Life

Outside the game

**My Little Robot**

Thank you

**Chaos**

???

**Zombie_Bird**

What?

**Friar Tuck**

You didn’t know what IRL means?

Aren’t you a gamer?

**My Little Robot**

I’m not fluent in english

Or it’s slang

**Zombie_Bird**

So the teacher isn’t american hmmmm?

**The_Blood_Son**

That’s all of the hints you get

No more.

**Zombie_Bird**

Ok ok

Sheesh

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Uhh we gotta go

**The_Blood_Son**

It seems we do.

**Zombie_Bird**

What?

Oh

Never mind I know what’s going on

**Chaos**

We don’t

**Zombie_Bird**

And you won’t

Bye

**Chaos**

Well ok then.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Girl**

Goodbye california

I’ve moved on

Any suggestions of where I should go next?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Are you just traveling around?

On your own?

**Ghost Girl**

Yah

**Mouse Bug**

That doesn’t sound safe

**Ghost Girl**

Not really no

But I can handle almost anything at this point

**Mouse Bug**

How old are you?

**Ghost Girl**

That’s subjective.

**Mouse Bug**

Your age is subjective??

How does that work?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well actually my brother’s age is subjective

But I doubt it’s for the same reason

Maybe

**Ghost Girl**

Really???

Man I kinda hope he’s like me

I don’t know anyone who is right now

Oooh I’ll tell you this:

My bio mom has no idea I exist

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah it might be the same reason

**Ghost Girl**

Where do you live I want to meet you guys

Heyy that answers my original question of where I should go next too!

**Notactuallyanerd**

We live in metropolis

**Ghost Girl**

Well I've got a long road trip ahead of me

**Ghost Boy**

Is it really a road trip if you can’t drive?

**Ghost Girl**

Who says I can’t drive?

**Ghost Boy**

Well first of all you need to legally exist to get a license

Second of all even though your age is subjective you can’t justify yourself being 16 or older

**Ghost Girl**

Well maybe I’ll hitchhike

**Ghost Boy**

Be careful

**Ghost Girl**

Always am <3

**Ghost Boy**

No you’re not <3

**Mouse Bug**

I’m getting even more worried about you guys now

I also have about a million more questions

**Notactuallyanerd**

Some of mine may have actually been answered

Though the ones that have been answered leave more in their place

Those ones are just ones you may have not thought to ask just yet

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah that works

So we know what city Notactuallyanerd lives in

I feel like it’s fair that we all share?

If you want to I mean

**Ghost Girl**

Well we all know I’m homeless.

**Ghost Boy**

So blunt

**Ghost Girl**

Oh yeah

**Mouse Bug**

So anyway I live in Paris

**Ghost Girl**

Paris!!!!!!!

I want to go there so bad!!!!!!

**Mouse Bug**

It certainly is magical

Maybe a little too magical at times.

**Ghost Boy**

I live in a city called Amity Park

**Notactuallyanerd**

I have never heard of it.

**Ghost Boy**

Didn’t expect you to

All the townspeople are weirdly secretive about EVERYTHING

Not to each other

But to the rest of the world

**Ghost Girl**

It’s a miracle you met as many Amityites as you did lol

They’re so elusive

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’ll have to look it up

**Ghost Boy**

Good luck finding much

**The_Blood_Son**

I have returned

To a very interesting conversation.

I have actually heard of Amity Park before

With the wisdom to Never Visit.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Where did you hear that?

**The_Blood_Son**

I heard Z talking about it with father.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh.

**Ghost Boy**

Sounds like solid advice

**Ghost Girl**

Lol yeah

So where do you hail from?

@The_Blood_Son ?

**The_Blood_Son**

I live in Gotham

Though I was not born here.

**Mouse Bug**

Gotham huh

I know someone who came from there.

**The_Blood_Son**

Do you now?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah

He tells me I’m never visiting without him

**Ghost Boy**

Such polar opposites

The City Of Crime

And

The City Of Love

**Ghost Girl**

What’s Amity then?

**Ghost Boy**

The City Of Death

**Mouse Bug**

Oh wow

**Ghost Girl**

That’s a bit harsh

Try again

**Ghost Boy**

The City Of Ghosts

**Ghost Girl**

Fantastic.

**Notactuallyanerd**

What about metropolis?

**Ghost Boy**

The City Of Superman

**Notactuallyanerd**

That scans yeah

**Mouse Bug**

So we have

The City Of Crime

The City Of Love

The City Of Ghosts

And

The City Of Superman

**Notactuallyanerd**

What’s with the ghosts thing anyway?

**Ghost Boy**

Amity Park is recorded as the most haunted city in america

And less than third of the ghost sightings are actually reported because of the weird secrecy thing

In Amity Park

You’re weird if you DON’T belive in ghosts

**The_Blood_Son**

That’s number 7.

**Ghost Boy**

DARN

**Notactuallyanerd**

Also what?

Is that true?

The ghosts thing?

**Ghost Girl**

Look it up

It won’t say the thing about the unrecorded ones but the stats show…

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh my gosh it does

Amity Park really is the most haunted city in america

Huh

**Mouse Bug**

So that’s where your names come from?

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah kinda

**Notactuallyanerd**

Only “kinda”?

**Ghost Boy**

:)

**Ghost Girl**

:)

**Notactuallyanerd**

What the... 

**The_Blood_Son**

It seems I have some research to do regarding your city.

**Ghost Boy**

Research away

**Ghost Girl**

So you guys know a bunch of MY vague secrets

What about you??

**Mouse Bug**

It really is only you we know a lot about huh

Even Ghost Boy sounds like a normal kid

But he can’t be if you’re his sister

**Ghost Boy**

That is true.

**Ghost Girl**

I HAVE AN IDEA!!!

Two truths and a lie.

Extremely weird stuff edition.

**Ghost Boy**

Seconded

**Notactuallyanerd**

It could be fun

**Mouse Bug**

I’ve never played before

How does it work?

**Ghost Girl**

What you do is say three things about yourself in the chat

One of the three things is a lie

We have to guess which one

**Mouse Bug**

Hmmmm I do love discovering lies

**My Little Robot**

Lol

**Ghost Boy**

This sounds like an inside joke

**Mouse Bug**

It is

Kinda

**Ghost Girl**

Who goes first?

I nominate  @The_Blood_Son

Because he’s been quiet

**The_Blood_Son**

I never agreed to this game.

**Ghost Boy**

That’s why she chose you

Probably

**Notactuallyanerd**

Please??

It’ll be fun!

Plus it’s still totally anonymous

**The_Blood_Son**

Fine.

  1. I have three brothers
  2. I have one sister
  3. I have a butler



Notactuallayanerd is not allowed to guess.

**Ghost Girl**

Not the most extreme but still hard

**Ghost Boy**

I know he has a bunch of siblings

But last time I asked exactly how many he just said “Too many”

**Mouse Bug**

In that case I say #2

**Ghost Girl**

We’re not going to talk about the butler?

**Ghost Boy**

I think that one is true

He talks like a rich person

**Ghost Girl**

Truuue

I say #1

**Ghost Boy**

Why?

**Ghost Girl**

To be different from Mouse Sensei

**Ghost Boy**

In that case I’ll join her in saying #2

@My Little Robot

Got a guess?

**My Little Robot**

#3

To be different

**Ghost Girl**

Ah yes

So who wins?

**The_Blood_Son**

Ellie wins.

I have more than three brothers.

**Ghost Boy**

Darn.

Do we get an actual number?

**The_Blood_Son**

No.

**Mouse Bug**

Can I go next?

**Ghost Girl**

Sure!

**Mouse Bug**

  1. I’m terrified of purple butterflies
  2. I’ve been to space
  3. I was raised by four parents



**Ghost Girl**

See!

This is the crazy I was talking about!

**Notactuallyanerd**

What the heck are these options?

**Mouse Bug**

Forgot to mention

Robot can’t answer

**Ghost Boy**

The first one is SO weird and specific it’s either completely true

Or slightly different than the real thing

Like she’s afraid of blue butterflies or something

**Notactuallyanerd**

A good point

**The_Blood_Son**

Having been to space isn’t nearly as rare these days as it was a few decades ago.

I say that one is true.

I vote #3.

**Ghost Boy**

I say #1

**Ghost Girl**

I agree with Bloodson

**Notactuallyanerd**

Just to be different

I say #2

**Ghost Girl**

Who won?

**Mouse Bug**

Well the lie was #3

So if you voted that you won.

**Ghost Girl**

SECOND WINNN

**Ghost Boy**

You’ve been to space?

Jealous.

**Ghost Girl**

You’ve been to space too.

**Ghost Boy**

For like an hour!

Doesn’t count.

**Notactuallyanerd**

For the record I’ve also been to space

So has Bloodson

@My Little Robot have you been to space?

**My Little Robot**

I was with Mouse when she went

**Ghost Girl**

I’m the only one here who hasn’t been to space???

Do I get any of the stories of you guys going to space or…?

**My Little Robot**

You don’t get ours

**Notactuallyanerd**

Not ours either

Sorry

**Ghost Boy**

Isn’t online great?

You can say you’ve been to space

And then not be obligated to tell how.

Because anything is a valid excuse not to tell

Literally anything

**Ghost Girl**

As I have discovered

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah same

**Ghost Girl**

Ghost Boy you’re next

**Ghost Boy**

Oh really?

  1. I once ate a pair of old underwear
  2. I once had to clean up invisible dog poop
  3. My favorite food is chili peppers and whipped cream



Oh and Ellie can’t vote

**Ghost Girl**

Why not?

I only know one of these!

**Ghost Boy**

Well then maybe

**Ghost Girl**

I’ll vote last.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Again, what are these options??

**The_Blood_Son**

Seconded.

**Mouse Bug**

Thirded

Is that a word?

**Ghost Boy**

I think so

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m not sure which one I want to be the lie

They’re all bad

**Ghost Boy**

Guess then.

**My Little Robot**

I am guessing #1

**Mouse Bug**

Uhhh I guess #2

**Notactuallyanerd**

That leaves me with #3

You two have to double up one of us

**The_Blood_Son**

I vote #2.

**Ghost Girl**

OK SO

Ummmm

I vote #3

Because making you eat underwear seems in character for that one bully of yours

**Ghost Boy**

Lol yeah

Ellie wins again

Also Notactuallyanerd

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah!

Wait, do we get the story of the invisible poop?

**Mouse Bug**

I really thought that was it

And you just said it for the most crazy factor you could get

**Ghost Girl**

Lol no

That was the one I knew was true

Because I've done it too

**Notactuallyanerd**

???

**Ghost Boy**

It was a ghost dog

I don’t know why he pooped

Dead things don’t normally poop

But he did

**The_Blood_Son**

Your city seems fake to be honest.

But it does exist

So I don’t know if you’re lying or not.

**Ghost Boy**

You could go against that solid advice you heard and visit

We would love to have you

**The_Blood_Son**

That will be the last resort if I can’t find anything else.

**Ghost Boy**

Fair enough. who’s next?

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’ll go

And just for the heck of it

I’m going to be as mundane as possible

**Ghost Girl**

But the crazy stuff…

**Notactuallyanerd**

  1. My dad grew up on a farm
  2. I need glasses
  3. I only met my best friend because our dads were friends



Bloodson isn’t allowed to vote

**Ghost Girl**

Wow that is mundane

I’m going for 4 in a row

#2

Because no one has done #2 as the answer yet!

**Ghost Boy**

Solid logic

I agree #2

**Mouse Bug**

#2 as well

**My Little Robot**

#1

To be different

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah it was #2

**Ghost Girl**

YES

4 IN A ROW

Robot it’s your turn

**My Little Robot**

Should I do crazy things?

Or normal?

**Mouse Bug**

Go normal

**Ghost Girl**

Boring

**My Little Robot**

Alright

  1. I have 2 siblings
  2. I need glasses
  3. I built a fully functioning AI



**Ghost Girl**

That last one is NOT BORING

WOAH

I think it’s true too

I vote #1

Full count win here we goooo

**Mouse Bug**

I can’t vote.

**The_Blood_Son**

I vote #1 as well.

**Ghost Boy**

I’m going with #2

Because that would be a cool strategy

**Notactuallyanerd**

Umm

#3

To be different

**My Little Robot**

#1 was the lie

**Ghost Girl**

I’M SO GOOD AT THIS GAME WHAT

**Ghost Boy**

ELLIE HOW

**Mouse Bug**

When she sid #1 I almost did a spit take

Because she was right

**Ghost Boy**

I don’t recall you having long distance mind reading powers

**Ghost Girl**

I don’t

I just got realllly lucky

**Ghost Boy**

Can I borrow your luck??

**Ghost Girl**

ANYWAY

It’s my turn

**Mouse Bug**

Oh no

**Notactuallyanerd**

You said it

**Ghost Girl**

  1. I can fly
  2. I can become invisible
  3. I am dead



**Ghost Boy**

Wow

VERY free with the info ok

**Notactuallyanerd**

?????

You’re meta???

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

**The_Blood_Son**

I have no normal friends

And I never want to

**Ghost Boy**

Isn’t that the truth

**Mouse Bug**

I figured it was going to be something like this

**My Little Robot**

I guess #3

Because I hope it’s the lie

**Notactuallyanerd**

Same

I vote #3

**Mouse Bug**

I’m jumping on this bandwagon

#3

Please don’t be dead Ellie

**The_Blood_Son**

#3

**Ghost Boy**

I can’t vote :(

**Ghost Girl**

You all won lol

**Mouse Bug**

Oh thank goodness

**Notactuallyanerd**

^^^

**The_Blood_Son**

If the other team knew what we were talking about…

**Ghost Girl**

We keep all knowledge of my tragic past away from them

Those that don’t already know, anyway.

**Mouse Bug**

So the other three on the other team know?

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

They’re some of the only ones who do

The total now includes you guys

**Notactuallyanerd**

Except that we don’t actually have anything close to the full story

**Ghost Girl**

Nope!

**Mouse Bug**

Oh frick I gtg

Robot mind coming with me?

**My Little Robot**

Not at all

**Ghost Boy**

Bye

**Ghost Girl**

Bye

**Notactuallyanerd**

Bye

**The_Blood_Son**

Goodbye

**Ghost Boy**

Such formality!

**Ghost Girl**

lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy
> 
> after writing this chapter I seriously considered scrapping the whole thing and trying something else but my Beta loved it...
> 
> Really not sure about this one. um. yeah. but on the other hand, I was super excited to post it, so there's that?
> 
> Also, I LOVE writing characters playing games (I did it again with the other team later) so I would love some suggestions of games you might want to see them play?
> 
> HUGE thank you to all of my commenters, I love you all so much you have no idea!  
> you give me joy.


	12. Babs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as late this time! Yay!
> 
> This one is a little short, but I gave you a SUPER long one on Monday, so all's fair.  
> I might need to stop adding people into the chats... the list is getting so long...  
> It's futile I'm never gonna stop MUAHAHAHA
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

My new leather jacket got here

Thx  @Zombie_Bird

**Zombie_Bird**

No problem

My lasers came today as well

They’re very cool

**Chaos**

Aren’t they?

**Friar Tuck**

Does Ghost Boy know that you sent someone outside of Amity wrist rays?

**Chaos**

No.

No he does not.

**Friar Tuck**

Why not?

**Chaos**

I don’t need to tell him everything

**Friar Tuck**

He tells us everything

**MyPalVal**

No he very much does not.

**Friar Tuck**

How would you know?

**MyPalVal**

I don’t want to violate his trust

But trust me

He doesn’t tell ANYONE everything

**Chaos**

Yeeeaah

He is an Amityite after all.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Whoa drama

Also

What’s an Amityite?

**Chaos**

Someone who lives in the town we do

Everyone here is weirdly secretive

**Zombie_Bird**

Everyone here is secretive as well

**Chaos**

Yeah but you guys have REASON

We don’t

**MyPalVal**

You know where he lives?

**Chaos**

I did send him a package

So yes I at least know what city he lives in

**MyPalVal**

Oh cool

But if his people are actually as needlessly secretive as ours

I’ll ask Tuck on a date.

**Friar Tuck**

Now I’m sad because no one is as NEEDLESSLY secretive as Amityites

What city do you guys live in?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Gotham

**Zombie_Bird**

Gotham

**MyPalVal**

Oh cool

That’s where the Batman works

Right?

**Zombie_Bird**

You betcha

And all of his partners and sidekicks

**Chaos**

I've always wanted to visit at least once

See what it’s really like

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Dark

All day

Everyday

**Chaos**

Sweet

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

?

**Zombie_Bird**

She’s goth

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh

Right

I knew that

**MyPalVal**

Sounds like you need to sleep my friend

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Slepp is for the WEAK

**Zombie_Bird**

And you are weak

So sleep

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Am not

**Zombie_Bird**

I’ll tell A

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Tattletale!

**MyPalVal**

Oh my gosh are you actual children?

**Zombie_Bird**

Actually I’m the oldest one here

Probably

**Chaos**

Yeah probably

Tuck Val and I are all in highschool

So is Ghost Boy

And Ghost Girl is younger than him

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yep

He’s the oldest

The actual only adult supervision here

**MyPalVal**

Well we can’t use the unsupervised excuse if anything happens

**Chaos**

Lol

Of course we can

Zombie just needs to use it too

**Zombie_Bird**

Fair point

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Bad things happen when we leave you unsupervised

**Zombie_Bird**

Not all the time!

And weren’t you supposed to be going to bed?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

But I’m still working on stuff

**MyPalVal**

Then maybe you shouldn’t be talking to us and instead get your stuff done faster

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

But this is interesting

**MyPalVal**

Well now all it’s going to be is us bullying you to sleep

**Friar Tuck**

Sleep

**Chaos**

Sleep

**Zombie_Bird**

Sleep

**MyPalVal**

SLEEP

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I hate it here

**MyPalVal**

Then leave

And sleep

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

FINE SHEESH

**Zombie_Bird**

And he’s offline

How did you do that?

**MyPalVal**

I’ve bullied Ghost Boy into sleeping so many times it’s not funny anymore

**Chaos**

You and his older sister are solely responsible for his health at this point aren’t you

**MyPalVal**

Sad but true

I wonder how Ghost Girl functions without a minder like Ghost Boy has

**Chaos**

I have no idea

**Zombie_Bird**

Who knows

Maybe she does have one

**MyPalVal**

Who would that be even?

**Chaos**

It could be someone from the other chat

**Friar Tuck**

I wonder what they’re talking about right now

**Chaos**

If they’re sensible they won’t be talking at all

**MyPalVal**

They’re not though

We just established this

**Zombie_Bird**

Just checked

Bloodson is on his phone

They are talking

He looks confused so I have no idea what they’re talking about

But I’m curious

**MyPalVal**

I want to ask about Ellie’s handler now

**Chaos**

Use the warmeeting chat

**MyPalVal**

I will

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**MyPalVal**

@Ghost Girl I help Ghost Boy out with his basic needs

Who helps you with yours????

**Notactuallyanerd**

THAT REMINDS ME

Ellie sleep

**Ghost Girl**

Thanks dude

There’s ur answer Val

**MyPalVal**

Chaos was right

It was someone from the other chat.

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - THE FAM**

**DickieBird**

Okay what’s going on

@Zombie_Bird @The_Blood_Son @SPITEandCAFFEINE @PurpleWaffles seriously

**Zombie_Bird**

I don’t know what you’re talking about

**DickieBird**

Yes you do

The four of you have been acting so weird recently

**PurpleWaffles**

No we haven’t

**DickieBird**

Yes you have

Constantly on your phones or playing that game

Making contextless remarks to each other that make sense to you apparently

All three of you teaming against Damian

Well that isn’t so weird

But it’s How that’s weird

And a bunch of it isn’t so outwardly obvious but SOMETHING is going on

**The_Blood_Son**

Do you wish to join us?

To obtain context

You need to pick a side

**DickieBird**

What?

Why??

**Zombie_Bird**

If you want context

Pick a side

Me, Steph, and Tim

Or the Demon Spawn

Choose

**The_Blood_Son**

If you don’t

You will never get context

**DickieBird**

I can’t pick between my siblings!

**The_Blood_Son**

This is why you weren’t invited in the first place

**Babababs**

Wait what's going on?

**DickieBird**

I don’t know

And that’s the problem

**PurpleWaffles**

Us four are acting “Strange” and Dick will only find out why if he picks a side

**Zombie_Bird**

Which he will never do

Which is why he has no context

**Babababs**

So if I pick a side will I get context?

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course

**Babababs**

Ooooh

So which should I choose?

**The_Blood_Son**

Me, obviously

They have a numbers advantage anyway.

**Babababs**

Good argument

Why should I join you Jason?

**Zombie_Bird**

Because you don’t want to lose

**Babababs**

Fair fair

But you haven’t given me a reason why I would win if I join you

Other than the previously mentioned numbers advantage

Which I might be able to fix somewhat

So I join Damian

**The_Blood_Son**

Excellent

You shall gain context shortly

**PurpleWaffles**

We lost Babs to them

We’re doomed

**Zombie_Bird**

No we’re not!

Not yet!

We gotta regroup

**PurpleWaffles**

Agreed

**DickieBird**

I still don’t know what’s going on

And now I’m even more confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! happy Thursday!
> 
> ...man what am I supposed to say here? uhh we made it to the point I had written when I started posting, or around there, so that's fun. I seriously can't believe I wasn't going to post this story, it's my most popular one by a LONG shot.
> 
> I have a Tumblr! it's the same name as my Ao3, so if you want to talk to me more, do it over there! I'm always up for a good conversation!
> 
> mmmbye!


	13. Babs pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first close battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longish one! why did I make it this long it didn't have to be this long uhhhhhh  
> anyway  
> less than a week until Christmas!!! I'm SO FLIPPIN excited this is going to be such a good year  
> in other news I've spent much of the day doing long tests so I'm kinda mentally exhausted so if my notes don't make sense that's why  
> they're not very cohesive huh
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**The_Blood_Son**

@Mouse Bug

I have a request.

**Mouse Bug**

What is it?

  
**The_Blood_Son**

We promised a family friend context for why my brothers and I have been acting strangely as long as she picked a side

She picked ours

May I invite her to join this chat?

**Mouse Bug**

A new person?

Are they any good or will I have another beginner student?

**The_Blood_Son**

I do not know her skill in this particular game

However she is quite skilled in others so if not she will acclimate quickly.

**Ghost Boy**

Are we getting another teammate? 

**Notactuallyanerd**

Is this who I think it is??

**Mouse Bug**

Sure 

Send her in!

**< The_Blood_Son added Babababs to the chat>**

**The_Blood_Son**

Introduce yourselves.

**Mouse Bug**

Hi I’m Mouse!

The cause of this conflict!

**Ghost Boy**

Lol

I’m Ghost Boy, the first student

**Notactuallyanerd**

You know who I am

Good to see you here!

It’s a lot of fun!

I’m the third student

**Ghost Boy**

@Ghost Girl

**Ghost Girl**

New person!

Hi I’m Ellie! Ghost Boy’s sister and the fourth student

**My Little Robot**

I am Robot

The team's only hacker.

I am also the fifth student

**Mouse Bug**

You’re one of my students??

**My Little Robot**

I have learned a lot from you

**Mouse Bug**

That’s fair yeah

**Babababs**

Ok so

This is some sort of teacher student deal?

And you all have numbers with only the second missing so I’m guessing that’s The_Blood_Son

Why is this causing so much tension?

Also you’re not the only hacker anymore

I know my way around a computer.

**My Little Robot**

I am glad

**The_Blood_Son**

It’s causing tension because Zombie_Bird does not know who our teacher is.

I used the skills she taught me to beat him.

He wants to know who she is and also beat me.

We began a virtual war over it.

**Ghost Boy**

I’m here too

We beat our challengers in a 2v2

They want revenge and Mouse’s info

So

War

**Babababs**

Ahh

That makes sense

I suppose I’m the sixth Student/soldier in your ranks then?

**Ghost Girl**

Yep!

**Notactuallyanerd**

This is going to be so much fun

It already is but we have a much better chance of getting them to surrender with you on our team!

**The_Blood_Son**

The other team knows we gained your favor

They will be preparing for your battlefield debut

As should we

How good are you at this game?

**Babababs**

I’m fairly good

Though having a good teacher will be nice

**Mouse Bug**

Is everyone good to log in?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

**Ghost Girl**

As usual

I have nothing else going on

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well actually it usually sounds like your life is crazy

**Ghost Girl**

Nah

It’s only my past that’s crazy

I suppose my present could get crazy

But not quite yet

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ok that makes sense

I’m also free

**My Little Robot**

I was already on

**The_Blood_Son**

I am logging on as we speak.

**Babababs**

Alright right into it

Here we go

**Ghost Boy**

Welcome to the chat Babababs!

Can I just call you babs that was exahsting to type out

**Babababs**

Sure

**Ghost Boy**

Welcome to the chat babs!

**Babababs**

Happy to be here

**The_Blood_Son**

#8

**Ghost Boy**

FRICKIN-

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Zombie_Bird**

Red alert!

**PurpleWaffles**

Seriously red alert

**Chaos**

What’s going on?

**Zombie_Bird**

The little demon spawn convinced Babs to join his side

**Friar Tuck**

Who’s Babs?

**PurpleWaffles**

Another family friend like me

She’s REALLY GOOD at all things computer and tech

Even if she’s not good at the game right now she will be later!

With or without the mystery teacher

But with the teacher she’s going to get good so fast…

**Friar Tuck**

So what you’re telling me

Is that we’ve lost our numbers advantage

Our hackers advantage

And our dubious skill advantage

**PurpleWaffles**

We’ve lost all the advantages

**Chaos**

Well crap

**Zombie_Bird**

You said it

We need to fix this

Somehow

**Chaos**

Well the easiest advantage to reclaim would probably be the numbers advantage

And if we get skillful people we have that

Do you guys know any more hackers?

**Zombie_Bird**

We could probably find one

But they wouldn’t stack up to Babs

**Friar Tuck**

Yeah but then we would have three

**Zombie_Bird**

I’ll look into it

**MyPalVal**

What’s going on?

Oh.

Never mind I read through.

Hey dontcha think SPITEandCAFFEINE has slept for long enough?

We need him.

**PurpleWaffles**

I’ll go wake him up

**Chaos**

Well we can’t recruit RIGHT NOW

We have good enough teamwork just the six of us

We need to strike hard and fast

**Zombie_Bird**

Agreed

**Friar Tuck**

We can recruit later

And we will be recruiting later

**Zombie_Bird**

We will have a numbers advantage any way possible

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

They got Babs?????

Well then.

**MyPalVal**

Everyone, log in!

We siege!

**PurpleWaffles**

How do you know they’ll be in?

**Zombie_Bird**

They know we know that they got her

They’ll be preparing for siege too.

**PurpleWaffles**

Good point.

**Chaos**

Lets goooooo

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**Ghost Boy**

Soooo

Who won that battle?

**Chaos**

I

Don’t know

**Zombie_Bird**

I’d say we won

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course you would

You’re biased!

**Zombie_Bird**

EVERYONE here is biased!

**The_Blood_Son**

That‘s part of the problem determining the victor!

**MyPalVal**

True

Because I bet you feel like you won

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed I do

But I too

Am biased.

**Ghost Girl**

So how do we resolve this?

Is it a draw?

**Ghost Boy**

WAIT

WE’VE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING

**< Ghost Boy added Babababs to the chat>**

**Ghost Boy**

There

**Babababs**

So this is a chat for everyone?

**Chaos**

Yeah

For when we need to discuss things all together

Like right now

**My Little Robot**

Teacher asks if Ghost Boy recorded the fight

**Ghost Boy**

Oh yeah! I was going to show it to them later!

**Ghost Girl**

Now all we need is an unbiased judge

**Chaos**

JAZZ

**Friar Tuck**

YES

**Ghost Boy**

NO

I don’t want her to psychoanalyze this entire thing!!!

**MyPalVal**

But you gotta admit

She’s a pretty impartial judge

**The_Blood_Son**

Who is Jazz?

**Zombie_Bird**

Yeah who is she?

Because I’m a little lost

**Ghost Girl**

She’s our older sister

She would be an impartial judge

Trust me

**Babababs**

Time to complete the Ghost Sibling Trio

**Ghost Boy**

FINE

I’ll invite her in

**< Ghost Boy added JazzHands to the chat>**

**JazzHands**

…

What is this?

**Chaos**

Jazz help

We just had a battle

**Ghost Girl**

And we don’t know who won

**Zombie_Bird**

And we can’t choose because Demon spawn says we’re all biased

**MyPalVal**

He does have a point though

**Notactuallyanerd**

We need some help yeah

**Ghost Boy**

I recorded it so you can watch

**JazzHands**

I’m still so lost

@Ghost Boy you’re explaining this in detail to me later

**Chaos**

Actually he’ll be too busy

I’ll explain it to you.

**Ghost Boy**

Chaos?

Why?

**Chaos**

Why do you think

**Ghost Boy**

Oh

NO NO NO

**JazzHands**

See you later then

So where’s this video?

**Ghost Boy**

I’ll DM it to you

**JazzHands**

OK so the way I see it

Chaos and Tuck’s team won

**Zombie_Bird**

YES

**Chaos**

OUR STRATEGY WORKED!!!

**PurpleWaffles**

!!!!!!!!!!!

**MyPalVal**

I never doubted us

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I did

**Friar Tuck**

Thank GOODNESS

**Ghost Boy**

I see where we went wrong…

**Ghost Girl**

Hmmmm

**Notactuallyanerd**

What did we do wrong?

**The_Blood_Son**

You’re all acting very high and mighty

But remember

This is your first true win

And it was a very close thing.

**Babababs**

What we did wrong was include me

But it was my debut fight so we had no choice

**Notactuallyanerd**

Why would including you make us lose?

**Babababs**

Teamwork

You’ve never played with me before

And also I haven’t played this game in like

Three updates

**Ghost Girl**

That would do it

**Friar Tuck**

You’re THAT rusty and are still that good?

I’m scared now

**The_Blood_Son**

You should be.

**Chaos**

Tuck that’s the third time you’ve said that

\----------

**Direct Message Between Chaos and JazzHands**

**JazzHands**

So what’s going on?

And who were those people?

That was a lot of names I didn’t recognize.

**Chaos**

Ok ok

So

Danny wanted to beat me at this game yes?

**JazzHands**

Yeah

**Chaos**

So he found someone to teach him tricks and things to get better

This teacher

Is a good flippin teacher

Whoever they are

They made Danny improve SO FAST

And then

But!

Danny isn’t this teachers only student oh no

The_Blood_Son wanted to beat his brother in the same way Danny wanted to beat me

So they teamed up

2v2

And won

**JazzHands**

Oh wow

He actually won?

I did notice he was better than he normally is in that video…

**Chaos**

The_Blood_Son’s brother and I wanted 2 things

  1. Revenge
  2. Who the flip is this miracle teacher?? We must know



So we gathered our forces and declared war.

**JazzHands**

Ah I see what’s going on

**Chaos**

Then they gathered forces as well and now we’re fighting.

As just proved, we won the most recent battle.

So Jazz

**JazzHands**

Yes?

**Chaos**

Will you join us??

Our team, I mean

**JazzHands**

Why?

**Chaos**

We just lost our numbers advantage and you’re my only other friend

**JazzHands**

Very honest but

I still don’t have a concrete reason

**Chaos**

You get to annoy Danny? In a way you don’t normally get to?

**JazzHands**

Tempting

What else do you got?

**Chaos**

Good cake?

Good cake with no ectoplasm?

FREE good cake with no ectoplasm??

**JazzHands**

Sold

That coupon better not expire anytime soon

**Chaos**

Not a problem

If I order them with enough flowers my parents won’t bat an eye

**JazzHands**

I’m still going to be an impartial judge

**Chaos**

Wouldn’t expect anything else

I’ll invite you to the chat

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**< Chaos added JazzHands to the chat>**

**Chaos**

I’ve managed to recruit Jazz!

**JazzHands**

She bribed me with cake

**PurpleWaffles**

Valid

Also nice to meet you

Outside of that judging, I mean

**JazzHands**

Yep

**Zombie_Bird**

Welcome to the battle front!

We hope you have a wonderful stay

**JazzHands**

We’ll see

**MyPalVal**

I’m just glad we got at least one of those siblings

Can you imagine Jazz, Ellie, and Ghost Boy all on the same team?

**Friar Tuck**

I don’t need to imagine it

They usually are

You just don’t notice their power because you’re also on the same team

**MyPalVal**

Oh whoops

Yep

That is true

**Chaos**

Anyway

Jazz wanna play?

I know you don’t play super often so it’s a good idea for us to practice with you before your battle debut

**JazzHands**

Yeah that sounds good

**Zombie_Bird**

I could join you

I have a bit of time

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Don’t play too long

You still have to help us with that thing you said you would help us with

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh crud

You’re right

I completely forgot about that

**Chaos**

Our only adult supervision everyone!!

**Friar Tuck**

*Claps*

**MyPalVal**

*Claps*

**PurpleWaffles**

*Claps*

**Zombie_Bird**

Wow ok

Maybe I won’t play with you

**Chaos**

Lol sorry

Please still play with us

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

You still gotta admit she has a point

**Zombie_Bird**

While that may be so

She didn’t have to say it

**JazzHands**

Are we going to play or not?

**Chaos**

Yes ma’am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I wanted to ask how people feel about Jon/Ellie as a pairing? because I like it even if it wasn't the original plan, and where I am writing the fic as of writing this, it's kinda the do or die for the pairing. Either I write it or I don't soooo
> 
> (They're meeting up! I've never gotten this far in anything I’ve written it's such a great feeling!)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!! I know I've still got one update until Christmas but I'm so excited!!!
> 
> Also welcome Jazz!! I really am adding everyone huh  
> COMMENT ON WHO I SHOULD ADD NEXT  
> lol


	14. Comfort Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the OG three talk about pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS  
> hehehe  
> I'm so excited  
> have a chapter
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Mouse Bug**

Is anyone awake?

**Ghost Boy**

Sadly

Yeah

**The_Blood_Son**

I am also awake

**Ghost Boy**

Is everything alright?

You’re supposed to be in class right now

You don’t usually message first this early

**Mouse Bug**

No everything is not alright

But I don’t exactly want to talk about it

Do you guys think you can just distract me for a bit?

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course

**Ghost Boy**

It’s the least we can do

After everything you’ve done for us :)

**Mouse Bug**

Thank you so much

**Ghost boy**

No problem!

Well there is a small problem

We need something to talk about

**The_Blood_Son**

Do either of you have any pets?

**Ghost Boy**

Great topic!

Um

Not officially?

Remember that ghost dog I mentioned before?

Whenever he shows up he acts like my dog.

**Mouse Bug**

That’s so cool

I on the other hand have never had a pet

Even if I’ve always wanted a hamster

I love hamsters

Maman and Papa said no because we live above a bakery

**Ghost Boy**

That would make having pets hard yeah

We have a dangerous chemical lab in our basement so normal pets are also a no go.

**Mouse Bug**

And here’s where you start to show you’re just as weird as Ellie

Right?

**Ghost Boy**

Yep

Bloodson, what about you?

You asked the question

Now you should answer it

**The_Blood_Son**

I have pets

**Ghost Boy**

Care to elaborate?

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed I do care

I have my pet cat, my dog, my turkey, my cow, and one other.

**Mouse Bug**

You have a pet cow?? :D

**Ghost Boy**

One other?

What is it?

**The_Blood_Son**

Classified

**Ghost Boy**

Fair enough

**The_Blood_Son**

And yes

I have a pet cow.

**Mouse Bug**

What’s their name???

**The_Blood_Son**

Her name is BatCow

Because the patch over her eyes looks like the bat symbol.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh my gosh that’s adorable!!!

**Ghost Boy**

Chaos would approve.

**The_Blood_Son**

Why would she approve?

**Ghost Boy**

She’s vegan

Hates cow murder

**The_Blood_Son**

I became vegetarian after rescuing BatCow from a slaughterhouse myself.

**Ghost Boy**

She would approve even more in that case!

**Mouse Bug**

You said you have a turkey too?

**The_Blood_Son**

His name is Jerry.

**Mouse Bug**

Do you have pictures??

**Ghost Boy**

Of course he does

He seems like the kind of person to exclusively take pictures of their pets

**The_Blood_Son**

I take pictures of other things!

Just not quite as much as I do of my animals.

**Ghost Boy**

Stil counts

**The_Blood_Son**

#9

**Ghost Boy**

!!!!!!!!

WHY

**Mouse Bug**

Pictures???

**The_Blood_Son**

Fine.

[Picture attachment of a turkey sleeping against a sleeping cow]

**Mouse Bug**

!!!!!!

SO CUTE!!!

**The_Blood_Son**

[Picture attachment of a black and white cat chasing the turkey from before]

[Picture attachment of a large dog with a paintbrush balanced on his nose]

[Picture attachment of the cow from before with a flower crown]

[Picture attachment of the cat from before sleeping in a patch of sun]

**Mouse Bug**

Oh

My

Gosh

It’s

So Cute

**Ghost Boy**

I agree wholeheartedly.

**Mouse Bug**

Bloodson

I love your animals

I love them all.

**The_Blood_Son**

They will be happy to hear that.

**Mouse Bug**

What’re the cat and dog’s names?

**The_Blood_Son**

The Cat is Alfred Pennyworth

Otherwise known as Alfred the Cat.

The Dog is named Titus.

**Ghost Boy**

Titus looks like a good boy.

**Mouse Bug**

He’s the BEST boy.

**Ghost Boy**

I was going to say my dog was the best boy

But then I realized that my dog is incredibly unreliable

You never know how he’s going to react to anything

He’s still a good boy

But maybe not as good as Titus.

**The_Blood_Son**

No dog could ever be as good as Titus.

**Ghost Boy**

Not quite sure about that

But then again

I haven’t met him yet so what do I know

**The_Blood_Son**

What do you know indeed.

**Mouse Bug**

Hey Ghost

Do you have pictures of your ghost dog?

Or is that not possible?

**Ghost Boy**

It’s plenty possible!

The resolution is just never that great

It’s hard to film ghosts well

[Picture attachment of a small green puppy, the puppy is blurry around the edges]

**Mouse Bug**

Wow

He’s green

**Ghost Boy**

He’s a ghost

That’s normal for them

**Mouse Bug**

Are all ghosts green?

**Ghost Boy**

No

But a lot of them are!

**The_Blood_Son**

Well the photo isn’t edited

**Ghost Boy**

Nope

His name is Cujo btw

**The_Blood_Son**

Fitting

**Ghost Boy**

Isn’t it?

**Mouse Bug**

I don’t have any pictures of my nonexistent hamsters for obvious reasons

But I have drawings!

[Picture attachment of a sketch of a hamster]

**Ghost Boy**

Wow you’re good at art!

**Mouse Bug**

Thanks!

I’m not used to drawing animals so I was worried about how It would turn out!

**The_Blood_Son**

It is certainly adequate.

It’s more cartoonish than I would have drawn it, but to each their own.

**Ghost Boy**

You draw??

**The_Blood_Son**

I do.

**Ghost Boy**

Do we get to see your art?

**The_Blood_Son**

You do not.

**Mouse Bug**

That’s fair

Sometimes I don’t want to show anyone my designs until I think they’re perfect

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

That’s me but with writing

**Mouse Bug**

You write?

**Ghost Boy**

A little

When I have the time

**Mouse Bug**

Thank you guys so much for distracting me with cute animal pictures!

I have to go now

You guys should sleep

**Ghost Boy**

Will do!

**The_Blood_Son**

I will.

**Mouse Bug**

Goodnight I guess

**Ghost Boy**

Goodnight!

**The_Blood_Son**

Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good whatever-time-of-day-you're-reading-this! It's me! the ringleader of this circus!
> 
> So the general consensus seems to be "yeah Ellie x Jon would be cute" so I'm gonna do that  
> kinda  
> well see I've never written romance before so It's going to mostly be a background thing. they're just going to be cute beans in a way that's a bit more than friendship while everyone else in the foreground is just having the platonic times of their lives. this fic is never going to focus on romance.
> 
> in other news!  
> Christmas is tomorrow!!! I wish you all a very merry holiday, and I'll see you next Monday!  
> unless you're reading this after it's already come out in which case I'll see you back in another few seconds, if you even bothered to read the notes.


	15. Story Time With Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, and two friends become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's me, ya author.
> 
> I have to say that I'm so sorry that I haven't responded to many comments in awhile! I read ALL OF THEM, and I LOVE THEM, It's just hard to reply right now  
> idk everything has just been a little off ever since Christmas. I'll be fine in a few weeks probably.
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**Direct Message Between Ghost Girl and Notactuallyanerd**

**Notactuallyanerd**

Hi Ellie!

**Ghost Girl**

Hi notactuallyanerd!!!

Man there has got to be a shortened version of that…

But calling you “Nerd” would be weird, given the full thing.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah It kinda would

**Ghost Girl**

But it’s also the only noun in your name.

**Notactuallyanerd**

True true

I could tell you my real name

**Ghost Girl**

Why would you do that?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well for one, you’ve given me yours

**Ghost Girl**

Only to avoid confusion

**Notactuallayanerd**

Second, you’ve shown us all so many of your secrets already

What’s wrong with me giving you one of mine?

**Ghost Girl**

Wait like seriously?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah?

Despite all of the crazy things you’ve told us

I believe you

And strangely enough, I trust you

**Ghost Girl**

You’ve literally never met me

**Notactuallyanerd**

Does that matter?

**Ghost Girl**

I feel like it should?

But maybe not

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well do you trust me?

**Ghost Girl**

Well yeah

If I didn’t then I wouldn’t have told you guys those things

**Notactuallayanerd**

I thought you told us because “The anonymity of the online world”?

**Ghost Girl**

Well that too

But if I hadn’t trusted you at all I still wouldn’t have done it

**Notactuallyanerd**

So if we trust each other then I can tell you my name

Definitely. 

**Ghost Girl**

Solid logic

**Notactuallyanerd**

In that case

Nice to meet you, I’m Jon!

**Ghost Girl**

Hi Jon I’m Ellie!

**Notactuallyanerd**

:)

**Ghost Girl**

:)

But seriously

Your trust means a lot

**Notactuallyanerd**

Really?

Can I ask why?

**Ghost Girl**

Sometimes I feel like the only person who ever trusts me is my brother

Chaos can hold a grudge for a long time and my first impression on her wasn’t too great, same with Tuck

Val is still  _ very _ conflicted on how to feel about me and my brother and probably won’t trust us for a long time

I’ve only met Jazz in person a few times and we don’t message much

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wow

Ya know now that you mention it I do remember you saying you had trust issues

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah that’s also part of the problem

But I’m much more open to trusting teens and kids than I am adults

**Notactuallyanerd**

You did say your father figure tried to kill you…

**Ghost Girl**

That would be why yeah

**Notactuallyanerd**

Is there any adult you can trust??

**Ghost Girl**

One

And it took me a while to warm up to him

But he’s the most trustworthy person you’ll ever meet

It’s almost annoying how right he is sometimes

He’s right about EVERYTHING

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well that’s a relief at least

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

So that’s why your trust matters so much to me

**Notactuallyanerd**

Your trust matters to me too

:)

**Ghost Girl**

:)

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh right i actually had something I wanted to talk to u about

It’s just some stuff I might not want the others on the chat to know just yet

**Ghost Girl**

For secrecy reasons?

Ok

Shoot

**Notactuallyanerd**

I mentioned a while back that u might be like my brother

I wanted to confirm

**Ghost Girl**

Oh yeeeah I remember that

**Notactuallyanerd**

So can you tell me?

And I can confirm or deny?

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

I’m a clone

**Notactuallyanerd**

I was right

You are like my brother

**Ghost Girl**

Your brother is a clone too???

The only other clones I ever met melted.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Melted??

**Ghost Girl**

Yep

They were unstable

I was unstable too but I managed to hold on until Ghost Boy got me that weird stuff that held my form together

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh Wow

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah

It was scary

**Notactuallyanerd**

I bet

**Ghost Girl**

It’s a very long story

Want to hear it?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Only if you want to tell it

**Ghost Girl**

I’ve never told anyone the full story before

If it had to be told, it was always ghost boy that told it

But I guess I can try

**Notactuallyanerd**

Go for it! 

It might even help

**Ghost Girl**

Ok so

This is the story of my admittedly very short life

Feel free to react with horror

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ok…

**Ghost Girl**

There once was a man

And there was a woman he loved very much

They also had a mutual friend

One day

There was a terrible accident

And the man got sent to the hospital in dire condition.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh wow

That took a turn

**Ghost Girl**

Indeed

The three friends had been trying to build a portal to another dimension.

It literally blew up in the man’s face.

This had some less than ideal consequences.

But first!

Because of his unique and horrible condition, they quickly moved him to a hospital very far away.

His friends couldn’t find him.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh no

He probably thought they abandoned him huh

**Ghost Girl**

Yup.

Second, the incident slowly granted him meta abilities.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh no

again

**Ghost Girl**

As soon as he was freed from the hospital, he started using his powers for personal gain.

But due to the nature of his powers, he was never caught.

Sidenote that will be important later, his powers made him a completely different species. He’s not human anymore. Unfortunately, his kind is very rare and at the time he was the only one in existence.

**Notactuallyanerd**

He sounds lonely

Like

Incredibly lonely

**Ghost Girl**

Oh extremely.

He became even MORE lonely when he discovered that the woman he had loved had married their third friend.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oof

**Ghost Girl**

Eventually they had 2 kids together as well

Stoking the flames of loneliness

He was literally driven mad by being lonely

He ALSO blamed the third friend for the accident

And as such started plotting the guy’s murder.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I understand his motivation but also

????

Also sorry but?

How is this the story of your life?

**Ghost Girl**

Oh this is all just vital context

**Notactuallyanerd**

All of it???

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ok then

**Ghost girl**

He plans a college reunion

And invites his two old friends and their two teen kids

**Notactuallyanerd**

The kids are teens now???

Just how long was he plotting for???

**Ghost Girl**

I wouldn’t question it

The guy is crazy.

SO 

During this reunion

He discovers that the younger of their kids is actually the same species as him!!

He’s not completely alone in the world!!!

He immediately makes plans to teach this kid everything he knows about being what they are

But first he has to murder this kids dad

Obviously

**Notactuallyanerd**

Obviously

**Ghost Girl**

The kid doesn’t like that and fights back

And saves his dad

The lonely old guy still wants him to renounce his father and join him tho

**Notactuallyanerd**

And this is still just context

**Ghost Girl**

Yup!

The actual story is probably shorter than the context

Anyway, some people in the story by now are ones you should recognize

The kid? That’s Ghost Boy

And his older sibling is Jazz

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh!

That makes sense.

sorta.

**Ghost Girl**

Ye

So after a ton more encounters

The old lonely dude, now nicknamed, “The Froot Loop”

Has finally realized that ghost boy is just never going to renounce his father and go over to the dark side

Go figure

He jumps the  _ logical _ next step of cloning him instead! Clone ghost boy son yes!!!

**Notactuallyanerd**

If I didn’t think he was crazy before…

**Ghost Girl**

So he tries to clone him

Thing is, cloning one of our species is REALLY hard because you need three individual DNA samples and one of them is SUPER hard to get

So he makes “Failed” clones

Unstable little things made out of only the two easy DNA samples

I’m one of those failed attempts 

He called me his daughter

Pretended to love me

He used me

Because I wasn’t his perfect son

**Notactuallyanerd**

Geez…

**Ghost Girl**

Don’t I know it.

So I’m the most successful out of the failures

And the only one that can pass as human

So he sends me out on a mission:

Lure my original into a trap so he can steal the final DNA sample and stabilize all of us.

Of course, he wasn’t planning to stabilize us, he was planning to let us all melt while he completed his “Prime clone” and then finish off the original.

**Notactuallyanerd**

He was planning to kill both you AND Ghost Boy???

**Ghost Girl**

The man is nuts

**Notactuallyanerd**

Sounds like it

**Ghost Girl**

So I do it and Ghost Boy is captured and tortured for the final DNA piece

I help

Because I don’t want to die

And “Daddy” promised that he would stabilize me

Ghost Boy escaped his restraints and Froot Loop sent us failures to track him down before he got away

The rest of the clones melted.

Ghost Boy pleaded with me

Telling me that Froot Loop couldn’t be trusted

That he was planning to kill both of us

I didn’t believe him

He didn’t fight me

He didn’t want me to melt

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh…

**Ghost Girl**

He was tortured again

And Froot Loop got what he wanted

So he turned on me.

I set Ghost Boy free and we fought the Froot Loop

The prime clone’s pod got busted in the fight

He melted

Chaos and Tuck burst in and saved us

**Notactuallyanerd**

That’s…. Quite the story.

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah

Later he kidnapped me

He was going to take me apart

Find out why I didn’t melt as quickly as the others

I was looking for Ghost Boy because I was SO CLOSE to melting

Froot Loop sent Val after me

She was working for him at the time

This was the incident that made her realize he was crazy and that she needed to have a life adjustment lol.

Ghost Boy found me and injected me with some weird chemical his parents made and brought me back from the brink

Haven’t melted since

Also haven’t seen the Froot Loop

But that’s A ok with me

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah I can see why you would have trust issues

**Ghost Girl**

Wow

I actually feel great after telling you that

Thanks for listening

Like seriously

And not judging

**Notactuallyanerd**

Like I said, my brother is also a clone

And his story isn’t rainbows and sunshine either

Anytime

**Ghost Girl**

Don’t tell anyone else tho

I still want to freak them out with vague details.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wouldn’t dream of it

:)

**Ghost Girl**

:)

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie sleep

**Ghost Girl**

Asdghfd

Thank

What did I ever do without you

**Notactuallyanerd**

I don’t know

And at this point I’m scared to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon x Ellie hinting yessssss  
> I call them Jellie. they have the cutest ship name asghdfsjdfkdj  
> the romance probably isn't gonna get any more intense than this tbh
> 
> I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!! My favorite gift that I got was a Damian Robin hoodie that my brother gave me. he knows me so well. I love him so much.
> 
> Thank you to everybody who's reading this!!! Y'all are the best and I can't tell you enough. I still can't believe this reached 15 chapters. it feels like a dream.
> 
> I feel like I usually ask a question at the end of my notes.... um, favorite food? anyone? Mine's french fries.


	16. Kiss, Marry, Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheyDieForThis chat plays a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 2020 is almost over!! YES!!!!  
> sorry I'm a few hours late, I haven't had access to a computer I could post on all day. but I have had a lot of fun introducing a bunch of shows to a long-time friend!  
> Happy new year!!
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

Is anyone else here

Just

Super bored

**Friar Tuck**

I am

But then again

I’m in the same class as you rn

**MyPalVal**

Same

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Texting in class are we?

**PurpleWaffles**

You know it

**JazzHands**

You should pay attention!

**Chaos**

Who's texting in class NOW?

Also no

Lancer is being super boring

**JazzHands**

Oh wait

I think I know what lesson he was planning for today

Yeah it’s boring

And inconsequential

Carry on.

**Friar Tuck**

We have permission now.

**PurpleWaffles**

Did you need permission?

**Friar Tuck**

Not really

But she is the mom friend

**PurpleWaffles**

Ahhhh gotcha

**JazzHands**

I have to say

I’m surprised to see you texting this chat

Don’t you normally text my brother when you’re bored?

**Chaos**

Right now

He’s the enemy

You’re my allies

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Fair enough

**Chaos**

I’m still kinda bored

We should play a game

**MyPalVal**

Like?

**Friar Tuck**

Kiss Marry Kill?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Kiss?

**MyPalVal**

Yeah

Keepin it PG

**PurpleWaffles**

Lol

Ok then

**Chaos**

I hate that game

But I’m willing to play it to stave off my boredom.

**PurpleWaffles**

I’m down

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I have nothing better to do right now

**PurpleWaffles**

That’s not true and we both know it

But I’m glad you’re playing

**JazzHands**

I might play a few rounds

Sounds fun

**Chaos**

We need someone to go first

**Friar Tuck**

I volunteer as tribute

**MyPalVal**

I’m choosing your people

**Chaos**

Ok then

**MyPalVal**

Kiss Marry Kill

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

Assuming we’re all adults in the game obviously

**PurpleWaffles**

Pffffft

YES

**Friar Tuck**

Oh come ON

VAL

**Chaos**

Go on Tuck

Kill a justice league member

**Friar Tuck**

VAL WHY

**MyPalVal**

I couldn’t pick anyone from school, or local celebrities

I wanted to make sure EVERYONE here recognized the names

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

It is true that we all recognize those names

**Friar Tuck**

Fine

So i’m not going to kill Wonder Woman

That would be dumb

I’m also not going to kill Batman

Because that would also be dumb

**PurpleWaffles**

Incredibly.

**Friar Tuck**

So i’m going to kill superman.

Marry Wonder Woman, because who WOULDN’T?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

True true

**Friar Tuck**

And by default

Kiss Batman

**MyPalVal**

Just as I predicted

**Chaos**

Same

**Friar Tuck**

You guys know me too well

**Chaos**

That’s a good thing though

**Zombie_Bird**

So

I missed a lot

I leave for a few hours and now Tuck is kissing Batman

Betrayal

**Friar Tuck**

Betrayal??

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

He hates Batman

Don’t worry about it

**MyPalVal**

Unpopular opinion i’m guessing?

**Zombie_Bird**

Oh yeah

**MyPalVal**

I get that

**Chaos**

Who’s next?

**PurpleWaffles**

I nominate Zombie

Because he was late

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Seconded

**Chaos**

I’ll give you ur people

**Zombie_Bird**

FINE

Go for it

**Chaos**

Kiss Marry Kill

Following the theme…

Poison Ivy, Riddler, and Catwoman.

**Zombie_Bird**

#### you

**Friar Tuck**

PG remember?

**Zombie_Bird**

Frick you

**MyPalVal**

Yw for this wonderful theme

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

This should be interesting

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh yesss

**Zombie_Bird**

Fine

I’m NOT going to kiss Poison Ivy

If I do I will die

I’m NOT going to marry Catwoman for personal reasons

So I’ll kiss Riddler

Marry Poison Ivy

And kill Cat Woman.

There.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Next time I see Catwoman.

I’m telling her.

**Zombie_Bird**

DON’T YOU DARE

**PurpleWaffles**

LOL

**Chaos**

Think she’ll listen?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Definitely. 

**Chaos**

In that case

I’ll go to your funeral, Zombie.

**Friar Tuck**

Same 

**MyPalVal**

I would

But I can’t afford to go to gotham

Sorry

**Zombie_Bird**

Chaos

Avenge me

**Chaos**

I’ll try

But

_ Catwoman _

I’m not that good!

**MyPalVal**

I’ll lend you my blackbelt

**Chaos**

Yeah

That helps so much

**PurpleWaffles**

You’re a blackbelt?

**MyPalVal**

Yep

I’ve been taking martial arts for almost as long as I can remember

My mom was a cop and my dad was a security designer

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh that makes sense.

**PurpleWaffles**

ME NEXT

**Friar Tuck**

I’ll give you your people

Kiss Marry Kill

Following the theme

Um

Darn I don’t know that many gotham vigilantes

Batgirl, Robin, and Batwoman

That’s all I got

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh frick

These ones

**Zombie_Bird**

HA

**Chaos**

Wow Tuck

Very basic

**Friar Tuck**

Like my three were any less basic!!

**Chaos**

Fair

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Go on

Choose

**PurpleWaffles**

:)

Fine :)

Um

Kill Batgirl

**Zombie_Bird**

You realize this means you have to either kiss or marry robin, right?

**PurpleWaffles**

FRICK

I take it back

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

No take backs

**PurpleWaffles**

FRICK FRICK FRICK

Um Batwoman

Hngggggggggg

Kiss Batwoman

She’s a lot older than me

Older than robin is younger

So

Marry Robin

Ugh

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I’m telling him you said that

**PurpleWaffles**

NO NO NO

DON’T 

PLEASE

HE’LL KILL ME

**Zombie_Bird**

We can die together

**PurpleWaffles**

TIM PLEASE

**Chaos**

Tim?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

WOW

Thanks

STEPH

**PurpleWaffles**

Whoops…

**Zombie_Bird**

Ha

Seriously you guys

**Friar Tuck**

Your names are Tim and Steph?

**PurpleWaffles**

Yeah..

Steph is short for Stephanie

Tim is short for Timothy

**MyPalVal**

Obviously

**Chaos**

I like this better anyway

Tim is shorter than SPITEandCAFFEINE

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

True

**Chaos**

I’m still calling Steph Waffles though

**PurpleWaffles**

Thank

Hey Zombie, want to share your name?

**Zombie_Bird**

Eh

Maybe

**Chaos**

I’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours

**Zombie_Bird**

Deal

I’m Jason

**Chaos**

I’m Sam

**MyPalVal**

Val is my real name

Same with Tuck

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

We figured.

**Chaos**

My turn for the Kiss Marry Kill

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh yeah

**Friar Tuck**

I know I JUST picked people

But I want to tick Sam off

**Chaos**

Tuck

**Zombie_Bird**

Go for it

**MyPalVal**

Oh wait

I know what you’re doing

Lol

**PurpleWaffles**

I want to see Chaos ticked off

At someone other than the other team, I mean.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Hmmm

**Friar Tuck**

Ok

Kiss Marry Kill

Going against the theme this time

**PurpleWaffles**

Oh?

**Friar Tuck**

Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, and Bruce Wayne.

**Chaos**

Asdghaffgsdfga

TUCKER I SWEAR

YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE AT LUNCH

I’M COIMNIG FOR YOU

**Friar Tuck**

Looking forward to it thanks

**Zombie_Bird**

HAHA

WHAT

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

These options

Are worse than mine

I hate these

**MyPalVal**

I WAS RIGHT

I knew it

**Chaos**

PREPARE TO DIE

**Friar Tuck**

After you choose!

And you have to.

No getting out of it.

**Chaos**

I’m going to sacrifice you to CW

**Friar Tuck**

Oh wow

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Out of curiosity

Why are these options THIS enraging?

**Friar Tuck**

She’s a goth vegetarian environmentalist. 

She hates anything mainstream

And hates mega corporations even more.

**Chaos**

_ There’s no ethical way to make a billion dollars _

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Well

Normally

But without Wayne Enterprises Gotham would have fallen apart long ago

**Zombie_Bird**

It is true that WE keeps the city together

**PurpleWaffles**

Gothamites love the Waynes

Insult them in front of an average Gothamite

And it’s instant blood lust

Lucky for you we’re some of the only Gothamites down to roast the Waynes

**Chaos**

Really?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yeah

The Waynes are only so rich because of just HOW BIG everything they do is

They’ve got a finger in every pie you could think of

And are leaders in many of those pies

Now I want pie darn it

**Chaos**

In that case

Marry Bruce Wayne

Because he sounds like the best out of the three

Kill Lex Luthor 

Because he’s a world class JERK

And by default

Kiss Oliver Queen.

**MyPalVal**

As I predicted

**Chaos**

Frick off.

That’s the best I could do when all of my options were DECADES older than me

**Friar Tuck**

Sorry

But I had to do it

And we did say that our ages don’t matter for this game, didn’t we?

**Chaos**

You should still run.

**Friar Tuck**

Will do.

**Chaos**

It’s Tim’s turn.

Zombie is picking his people.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh no

**Zombie_Bird**

Let’s do this

Kiss Marry Kill

Returning to the theme

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

OH NO

**Zombie_Bird**

Kiss Marry Kill

Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

These are worse than Stephs options!!

**Zombie_Bird**

That was the point

**Chaos**

How is this worse?

Exactly?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Inside joke

Kill Red Hood

Because he’s a jerk

Kiss Nightwing

And Marry Red Robin

HA

TAKE THAT

JASON

**Zombie_Bird**

I’m screenshotting this

**PurpleWaffles**

Same

**MyPalVal**

I’m guessing for the inside joke?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yep.

**Chaos**

Val

Your turn

**MyPalVal**

Darn

**Friar Tuck**

Waffles can choose

**Purple Waffles**

SWEET

Ok

Sticking with the theme

Kiss Marry Kill:

Green Lantern, Green Lantern, and Green Lantern.

**MyPalVal**

No.

No.

No.

**PurpleWaffles**

I was joking anyway lol

Super Boy (The older one), Miss Martian, and Kid Flash.

**MyPalVal**

Ugh I don’t know most of these very well…

Marry Super Boy because I know him the best and he’s cool

Kiss Kid Flash

And Kill Miss Martian

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Hmmm

I wouldn't have killed Miss Martian.

I’m screenshotting this.

**MyPalVal**

What did I do

WHAT DID I DO

**Chaos**

Hmmm yeah

JAZZ’S TURN

**JazzHands**

Alright

Who’s choosing?

**PurpleWaffles**

Tim is

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

What?

Oh ok

Kiss Marry Kill

Penguin, Scarecrow, and Two Face

**JazzHands**

Villains huh

Ok

I can work with this

Kiss Two Face

Marry Penguin

Kill Scarecrow

**Chaos**

Very fast

**Friar Tuck**

That’s Jazz

**Zombie_Bird**

Your reasoning?

**JazzHands**

Scarecrow is a nasty little man in every meaning.

Two Face would be an interesting person to kiss

And marrying Penguin would give financial stability.

**PurpleWaffles**

I respect that.

**Zombie_Bird**

Same.

**Chaos**

Hey Tuck :)

**Friar Tuck**

…

What

**Chaos**

It’s lunch time :)

**MyPalVal**

HAha

**Friar Tuck**

OH FRICKK

**PurpleWaffles**

He’s dead

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

And you will be too

Soon..

**PurpleWaffles**

TIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are revealed. this wasn't planned when I started writing this segment lol, it just happened.  
> I'm planning to write a bunch this week so if you have any ideas for short segments, they would be much appreciated!
> 
> You might have noticed my mom in the comments. she's actually proud of me for this, which is super great because I can just say "Mom I just had an idea that I have to write RIGHT NOW even if it is 11:00 at night!" and she'll let me go write it it's amazing
> 
> thanks mom ily
> 
> Random Question: Least Favorite Animal? mine are Raccoons because one killed my chickens when I was a child. I'm trying to get over my pointless grudge.


	17. Shirts And Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse starts working on some matching shirts, and also reveals that Paris is Not Normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fabulous readers!!! you are all so fabulous I am enjoying all of your comments so much!!!!
> 
> This chapter is a bit long, but that's because the first segment of this chapter was too short for a whole chapter and the second one could have had a chapter all to itself so more for you guys I guess  
> also HAPPY FRICKIN NEW YEAR YESSSSSSSS
> 
> I can't believe we're THIS FAR already  
> seriously wow y'all are amazing and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reading this
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**GROUPCHAT - Mouse Sensei And Students**

**Ghost Girl**

@The_Blood_Son

I love all of ur animals

I would die for jerry

**The_Blood_Son**

Good. 

**Ghost Boy**

I, too.

Would die for Jerry.

**Mouse Bug**

Same.

**Ghost Girl**

We should form a club

The WDFJ club

**Ghost Boy**

The Would Die For Jerry Club?

**Ghost Girl**

_ Yes _

**Mouse Bug**

I’ll join that club

**The_Blood_Son**

I don’t know how to respond to this.

**Ghost Girl**

We love your turkey

**The_Blood_Son**

I can see that, yes.

**Babababs**

It’s a compliment

Take it.

**The_Blood_Son**

If so it is an odd one.

**Mouse Bug**

it is yeah

**Ghost Girl**

Hey Bloodson

Are YOU part of The WDFJ Club?

**The_Blood_Son**

Naturally.

**Ghost Boy**

We’re up to four members

Babs!

Are you gonna join??

**Babababs**

…

You know what?

Sure.

I would die for Jerry. 

**Ghost Girl**   
5 members.

Now all we need is robot and Notactuallyanerd!

**Mouse Bug**

@My Little Robot

Would you die for Jerry?

**Ghost Girl**

@Notactuallyanerd would YOU die for Jerry?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Naturally.

**Ghost Girl**

We got 6!

**My Little Robot**

I would die for him.

**Mouse Bug**

All 7 of us

Perfect

**Ghost Boy**

You know what this means

**< Ghost Boy changed the chat name to The WDFJ Club>**

**Mouse Bug**

I remember the last time the name was changed we talked about how much people would be confused if they saw it on our phones

This one is much weirder.

**Babababs**

Agreed

Though it is better for the war because if one of the enemies were going to look over our shoulders, they would see ‘Mouse Sensei as part of the chat name and would get another clue.

**The_Blood_Son**

They would never get a chance to look over my shoulder.

**Ghost Boy**

I wouldn’t doubt it

But just in case ya know?

**Mouse Bug**

Have a plan for everything.   
  


**My Little Robot**

If they were going to look

They would see Mouse’s username anyway

I could make something to prevent that

Make it so that the screen would turn off if certain people looked at it

**Babababs**

Oh that’s a good idea

Can I help?

  
**My Little Robot**

I’ll DM you

**Mouse Bug**

We’ve lost them

**Notactuallyanerd**

At least it means we’re going to get a cool new phone feature soon?

**Ghost Girl**

Heck yeah

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie eat.

**Ghost Girl**

Thx

\----------

**Mouse Bug**

I’m making The WDFJ Club shirts

I need your measurements

Robot I already have yours don’t worry

**Ghost Boy**

Sweet

I’ll DM them to you

**Ghost Girl**

I do not know my measurements

I’ll go buy a tape measure and get back to you

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’d have to ask my mom what mine are

**Babababs**

I have mine and Bloodson’s

**The_Blood_Son**

Is this necessary?

**Mouse Bug**

Yes.

I’m going to need a place to ship these too as well

After I’m done, of course.

I’m also going to do all of the shirts in different colors

Any base color requests?

**The_Blood_Son**

Black.

**Ghost Girl**

That was fast

And also basic

I’m basic too I want white

**Ghost Boy**

Can Ellie and my shirts be inverts of each other?

**Mouse Bug**

Invert like negative colors or invert like her stitching color is your base color and vice versa? 

**Ghost Boy**

The second one

I want to match

**Ghost Girl**

I like that idea yessss

**Mouse Bug**

So besides white, what do you want your other color to be?

**Ghost Girl**

Neon green

If Ghost Boy likes it

**Ghost Boy**

Lol

Yes

**Mouse Bug**

I can work with that

What color do you want your stitching?  @The_Blood_Son

Or can I choose?

**The_Blood_Son**

I will let you choose if you don’t make it some ridiculous color.

**Mouse Bug**

I take it you don’t want bright pink, then.

**Babababs**

I would PAY to see Bloodson in a bright pink outfit

**Mouse Bug**

I take paid commissions

**The_Blood_Son**

Don’t you DARE.

**Babababs**

I won’t

Well I won’t get something for YOU

Depending on the craftsmanship of these shirts I might get something for Dick.

**Ghost Boy**

Is Dick a person?

Because it is capitalized…

**Babababs**

Yeah Dick is Bloodson’s oldest brother

**Ghost Girl**

Tell him that’s a fabulous name

**Babababs**

I will don’t worry

**Mouse Bug**

OK so I’m going to choose a sensible color for you, don’t worry.

Babs, any requests?

**Babababs**

I would like a dark purple base with yellow stitching.

**Mouse Bug**

Ok ok

@Notactuallyanerd

What about you?

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m back! 

I have my measurements now.

Oh right

Blue and red?

I don’t care which is which.

**Ghost Girl**

You’re basic too!

But in a more fun way than me and Bloodson lol

Primary colors rather than grey scale

**The_Blood_Son**

This is twice now you’ve called me basic.

And yet, I’m not mad.

**Ghost Girl**

I haven’t been phrasing it as an insult

And I’ve also been referring to myself the same way

So like

I’d hope you weren’t mad

**The_Blood_Son**

If Zombie_Bird had called me basic, I would have attempted to stab him.

**Notactualllyanerd**

This is true

Not even hyperbole

He has a sword

**Ghost Girl**

Man I want a sword

Oi Ghost Boy

Do you have a sword I could use?

**Ghost Boy**

I could ask Aunt P

And also  @The_Blood_Son that’s a mood

**The_Blood_Son**

Wanting to stab those who insult you is a ‘mood’?

**Ghost Boy**

_ Yes. _

**Ghost Girl**

Specifically the Froot Loop

**Ghost Boy**

Especially the Froot Loop

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie told me about him

I hate him too

**Ghost Boy**

Really?

Ellie how much did you tell?

**Ghost Girl**

My whole life story

Plus context

**Ghost Boy**

EVERYTHING then

Yeah the Froot Loop is the worst

**Mouse Bug**

Wait isn’t he the creep crushing on your mom?

He’s important to Ellie’s mysterious backstory???

**Babababs**

Wait really?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wait Babs were you even here for most of Ellie’s vague hinting about her tragic past?

**Babababs**

Well no but I did read through the chat history.

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course you did.

Elaboration? 

**Ghost Boy**

Remember how Ellie said her first father figure tried to kill her?

**Mouse Bug**

...yes.

**Ghost Boy**

That was the Froot Loop.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh so he’s worse than we thought

**Babababs**

So he’s graduated from lusting after a married woman to attempted murder.

**Notactuallyanerd**

He’s actually done worse than that.

**Ghost Girl**

Indeed…..

**Mouse Bug**

Now there’s three of them.

More hints though.

**Babababs**

Wait NAAN didn’t you say she might be like your brother?

Was that ever confirmed??

**Mouse Bug**

NAAN?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Not Actually A Nerd

I’m guessing

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah that was confirmed

**The_Blood_Son**

Really now?

And if he was your first father figure

Then he really has done worse.

**Ghost Boy**

Wait NAAN, your brother is like Ellie????

**Ghost Girl**

Apparently

**Ghost Boy**

Oh wow

**Mouse Bug**

I feel like I’m missing some massive piece of context.

**The_Blood_Son**

You are.

**Mouse Bug**

Feel like explaining?

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s kind of my brother’s secret?

I’m not sure if I should share it…

**Ghost Girl**

I could say what I am

And then you wouldn’t be saying anything about your brother

The context of your brother is how Bloodson and Babs figured it out anyway so I might as well just tell her

**Mouse Bug**

So what are you?

**Ghost Girl**

I’m a clone

**Mouse Bug**

A clone???

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s a long story

I know because I heard the whole thing

**Mouse Bug**

I thought cloning wasn’t a thing yet??

**The_Blood_Son**

Not to the public.

All of those with access to the technology are keeping it firmly under wraps.

Only those affected by its existence are aware of it outside of its creators.

**Mouse Bug**

Ah

Ok then

**Babababs**

Ellie if you don’t mind me asking

Who’s your original?

Is it Ghost Boy’s other sister?

**Ghost Girl**

I don’t mind

And nah it’s not Jazz

See, the Froot Loop made his cloning tech himself, and there were a lot of problems with it

I’m actually Ghost Boy’s clone

**Ghost Boy**

Creep wanted me to be his son

Tried cloning me when I said no

Got mad when he couldn’t make a “Proper” clone

**Ghost Girl**

Just because I came out a girl

Seriously dude

**Mouse Bug**

That is

EXTREMELY messed up

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed.

**Babababs**

And from the way you talk about him

I’m guessing he’s not in jail

**Ghost Girl**

Nope!

**Mouse Bug**

That’s even more messed up.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah he should really be put in jail

But from what Ellie told me

He wouldn’t stay there

**Babababs**

?

**Ghost Boy**

The dude is Meta

**Babababs**

Oh

**The_Blood_Son**

Meta enough to escape jail?

**Ghost Girl**

He can walk through walls

**Mouse Bug**

That would do it alright

I’m adding him to my list of people I hate

**Notactuallyanerd**

But you’re so nice??

Who are the other people on the list?

**Mouse Bug**

Well this guy is the might be the most horrible so far

Maybe

**The_Blood_Son**

Who could you have met that would top him?

**Mouse Bug**

Oh boy

I forget that people outside of France don’t know 

**Ghost Boy**

Don’t know what

Don’t know what Mouse

**The_Blood_Son**

Mouse Sensei?

**Mouse Bug**

So Paris has a supervillain

And heroes

**Ghost Boy**

Wow really!?

**Babababs**

It does?

I feel like we would have heard about that…

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah I mean

Isn’t Paris a huge tourist city?

**Mouse Bug**

It’s been kept under wraps by a combination of magic and the mayor restricting the media. Also a lot of region specific websites and information.

If you have a VPN set it to france and look up “The Ladyblog”

There should be a tab with a rundown of the situation.

**Babababs**

Holy…

I looked it up.

I would say it’s a roleplay blog for my own sanity but

The videos aren’t edited more than a few jump cuts.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I also looked it up?

Is this seriously real??

That’s terrifying…

**The_Blood_Son**

I have to agree.

**Babababs**

And everyone thinks Gotham is a bad place to live…

Sheesh.

**Ghost Girl**

So it took me a hot second to download a VPN

But I did

And

Wow

**Ghost Boy**

I haven’t looked it up yet

But those are some somber reactions

**Ghost Girl**

Dude

Look it up

It’s a frickin miraculous fight.

**Ghost Boy**

Wait seriously??

**Mouse Bug**

You’ve heard of the Miraculous??

**Ghost Boy**

My parents are obsessed with the paranormal

They have a ton of old books and tomes

Along with Chaos

Because she’s goth

And yeah, the Miraculous are talked about in a few.

**Babababs**

Really?

Because I can’t find anything about them other than stuff from Paris

**Ghost Boy**

They’re REALLY old books.

**The_Blood_Son**

Even then the Parisians don’t know much about the actual miraculous.

What can You tell us about them?

**Ghost Boy**

They’re jewelry inhabited by small deities embodying concepts of the universe called Kwamii

Without a miraculous as a conduit, the Kwamii can’t be seen or touched by mortals.

A Kwamii’s power is so immense that they need a further human conduit in order to use their abilities safely.

Lol I’m actualy just paraphrasing the book

I have it right here

**The_Blood_Son**

While that is very interesting

#10

**Ghost Boy**

FRICK

**Notactuallyanerd**

That’s terrifying.

**Babababs**

Seconded.

**Mouse Bug**

Well then.

Those books know more than Paris does, that’s for sure.

**Ghost Girl**

I want to meet a kwamii

The illustrations make them look adorable.

**Ghost Boy**

They really do

**Babababs**

You would think that the heroes would have contacted the Justice League by now though, right?

In the videos they look like kids!

**Mouse Bug**

Well…

They tried

They were told not to prank call the Justice league.

**Babababs**

What. 

**Mouse Bug**

Well it’s not like there’s much physical proof when an attack isn’t happening!

You’ve seen the videos of the Miraculous cure!

**Notactuallyanerd**

That cure is awesome by the way

**Ghost Boy**

Wait cure??

Like

The Ladybug Miraculous????

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed

Is there something wrong with that?

**Ghost Boy**

none at all

Continue.

I’m going to look it up for myself now.

**Mouse Bug**

And anyway it’s for the best, really.

Can you imagine an Akumatized superman??

**Notactuallyanerd**

I can

I don’t like it.

**Mouse Bug**

Exactly.

So anyway the other people on my Hate list are Hawkmoth and this one pathological liar without a moral compass.

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah I can see how that would make it onto your hit list.

**Mouse Bug**

Not a hit list

A Hate list

**The_Blood_Son**

Not for me.

I’m adding both the Froot Loop and Hawkmoth to my hit list.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh boy.

**Mouse Bug**

This was fun

I’m going to leave to work on the shirts now bye

**Notactuallyanerd**

Bye?

**Ghost Girl**

Bye

**Ghost Boy**

Bye

**Babababs**

Bye

**The_Blood_Son**

Farewell.

**Ghost Boy**

You’re doing that on purpose now aren’t you.

**The_Blood_Son**

And if I am?

**Ghost Boy**

If you are then you’re fabulous

Keep up the dramatics, my dramatic friend.

**The_Blood_Son**

I will do my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaHA! They know about the Akumas now!!!!
> 
> So about Danny's reaction to the miraculous, in my version of the episode "Infinite Realms", Danny was time travelling for a lot longer than one afternoon, but since time travel everything worked out. During that time he met and worked with several groups of miraculous holders against the Tyrant Plasmius. Yes that means Tikki would totally recognize his ghost form, Sam, and Tuck. while the Fentons do have books that mention the miraculous, they have nothing on Danny's personal experiences, that he told Ellie about. obviously.
> 
> ALSO!!!!!  
> my sister recently published her Webtoon!!!! she's been working on it for a really long time and I personally think it's AMAZING. this might be because there's a character based on me, and I also have writing credits (under the moniker "Nameless Ghost") BUT STILL! It's called "Cass Kingdom" and it's a high fantasy about a sarcastic human adventurer, a bubbly fairy girl (me!!), and an adorable amnesiac genie. GO! AND GIVE MY SISTER THE HAPPINESS Y'ALL GIVE ME!!! 
> 
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/cass-kingdom/list?title_no=536521
> 
> (how do you characterize Conner Kent HELP)


	18. Story Time With Ellie pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tells another crazy story that happens to be 100% true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters just keep getting longer-
> 
> anyway  
> hi  
> how've y'all been? I know things are crazy rn, so I hope this chapter can take your minds off some of it at least!  
> behold! the most angsty chapter so far! which isn't saying much lol. hope you enjoy!
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**Groupchat - The FAM**

**Babababs**

@DickieBird

Ellie says your name is fabulous.

**DickieBird**

Thanks but???

Who’s Ellie???

**Zombie_Bird**

Ha

**DickieBird**

I’m serious, who is Ellie?????

**The_Blood_Son**

A Person.

**DickieBird**

That helps so much thank you.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Notactuallyanerd**

I looked up more about the Paris situation

Akumas can get  _ really weird _

**Mouse Bug**

Tell me about it

They can be literally anything

**Ghost Boy**

I’ve been reading about the miraculous in general

And yeah

The butterfly broach can do almost flippin anything given the right emotions to work with

**Notactuallyanerd**

I said it before

I’ll say it again

Terrifying. 

**My Little Robot**

We have become incredibly desensitized

**Mouse Bug**

Where did you learn the word desensitized?

**My Little Robot**

The internet is a good teacher

**Mouse Bug**

As good as I am?

**My Little Robot**

Yes

**Ghost Boy**

Ouch

**Notactuallyanerd**

Machine supremacy is coming!

**Mouse Bug**

Just wait

I’ll be a better teacher than the internet yet!

**My Little Robot**

Doubtful

The internet is the biggest store of knowledge on earth.

**Ghost Boy**

On earth yeah

But what about not on earth?

**My Little Robot**

There is probably a bigger store somewhere else

But that doesn’t mean Mouse is a better teacher than the internet.

**Ghost Boy**

Right right

Does the internet know anything about Mouse’s special Sun Ice glitch combo?

**Mouse Bug**

Probably not

I made that one

**Notactuallyanerd**

I still don’t know HOW you could have made it without hacking

But you did

**My Little Robot**

It has no information on that no

**Ghost Boy**

So it might be a better teacher in general but Mouse is still better at video games.

**My Little Robot**

…

Fine.

**Mouse Bug**

Yes!!!

**Ghost Boy**

Nothing like protecting yuor teacher’s honor in the morning!

**The_Blood_Son**

#11

**Ghost Boy**

YOU WEREN’T EVEN ON A SECOND AGO

HOW

_ HOW???? _

_ Do you exist to point out my mistakes???? _

**The_Blood_Son**

_ Yes. _

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wow

**Mouse Bug**

Brutal. 

**Notactuallyanerd**

What an important purpose in life

It’s not like you have any other goals or anything

**The_Blood_Son**

Don’t sarcastically mock my chosen path

It’s obviously very important.

**Ghost Boy**

I agree

If he doesn’t constantly remind me of my misdoings then I might get a big head and cause the apocalypse or something

You never know

**Mouse Bug**

I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not

Because if you lived in Paris that would be an actual concern

But

You don’t

**Ghost Boy**

I’m half sarcastic

But seriously the butterfly effect is a thing that can happen

The smallest things can have the biggest consequences

Me getting a big head COULD result in the apocalypse for all I know

**The_Blood_Son**

Well said.

**Ghost Boy**

So you accept the responsibility of keeping me from causing the apocalypse?

**The_Blood_Son**

Yes.

**Ghost Boy**

Great!

Now if it happens it won’t be just my fault!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Preemptive blame game huh?

Can I join the “Stop ghost from ending the world squad”?

**Ghost Boy**

Sure!

**Mouse Bug**

Not another one I can’t make that many shirts that fast!!

**Ghost Boy**

It’s ok you don’t need to do shirts for this one

Wait does this mean your joining the squad??

**Mouse Bug**

Why not

Sure

If you cause the apocalypse I’ll share the blame

**Ghost Girl**

You guys don’t know what you’re agreeing to.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie!!

**Ghost Girl**

Jon!!

**Mouse Bug**

Jon?

**Ghost Girl**

Whoops

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s ok I don’t mind

My name is Jon

**The_Blood_Son**

You told her your name?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah

In DMs it was easier than “Notactuallyanerd”

This was before babs came up with NAAN

**The_Blood_Son**

I see.

**Ghost Boy**

Lol Ellie

**Mouse Bug**

Now what's this about not knowing what we’re agreeing to?

**Ghost Girl**

I mean it’s good that he’s preemptively placing blame on someone other than himself so when it happens he has no choice but to blame other people

Ya know

For his mental health

But I did say “When” it happens.

**Ghost Boy**

Wow thanks for the vote of confidence.

**Ghost Girl**

You know it’s a possibility

**Ghost Boy**

And we both know that if it happens it won’t stick

**Ghost Girl**

But still

**Ghost Boy**

You JUST said this was good for my mental health!

**Ghost Girl**

I stand by that

**Ghost Boy**

Then why warn them against it??

**Ghost Girl**

…

Ok I see your point

**Ghost Boy**

I feel like my point actually changed somewhere in there…

**Mouse Bug**

W

What? 

**Notactuallyanerd**

^^^

**The_Blood_Son**

Why would Ghost cause the apocalypse?

You seem very serious about it.

**Ghost Girl**

Well I mean

_ Technically _

He’s already done it.

**Ghost Boy**

No

No I didn’t

Alternate timelines don’t count

And that happens nine years in the relative future anyway!!

**Mouse Bug**

Alternate WHAT

**Ghost Girl**

Oh so they don’t count  _ now  _ but when you’re angsting about it on the roof-

**Ghost Boy**

NEVER COUNTS

IT’S JUST A TRAUMATIC MEMORY OK

Plus He technically still exists so I can angst about it all I want thanks.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m

So confused

Who is He??

Alternate timeline?

Ghost caused the apocalypse????

Nine years in the future??????

**The_Blood_Son**

I admit I have some questions.

I have many, actually.

**Mouse Bug**

I have questions also

Seriously WHAT

**Ghost Boy**

>:( Ellie!

**Ghost Girl**

I’m sorry ok!

I forgot for a sec

Who I was talking about

**Ghost Boy**

Right

Sorry

**Mouse Bug**

Um.

**Ghost Boy**

Right and sorry to you too!

Um

Answers

Geez

Um

Ugn

**Notactuallyanerd**

You ok?

**Ghost Girl**

Probably not no

Geez I’m sorry

Do you want me to explain?

Vaguely?

You can leave and I’ll @ you when I’m done

**Ghost Boy**

Sure

**Ghost Girl**

In return

Mouse has to tell us Akuma stories.

And Bloodson has to tell us some Gotham stories

And Jon has to tell us some Superman stories.

**Notactuallyanerd**

How about one of each?

**Mouse Bug**

I guess I could tell you about a less publicized one…

**The_Blood_Son**

I accept your terms.

**Ghost Girl**

Ok then

The Story Of How Ghost Boy Almost Ended The World

It’s Not Actually His Fault But He Blames Himself For It

**Ghost Boy**

Ellie!

**Ghost Girl**

See this is why the blame squad is a good idea.

ANYWAY

So you know I’m meta (Well sorta)

And you know I’m cloned from Ghost Boy

Ghost Boy is also Meta (Again, sorta)

Glad we established that.

**Mouse Bug**

I don’t know how I didn’t put that together before

**The_Blood_Son**

I did.

**Notactuaallyanerd**

Ellie told me while explaining her life.

**Ghost Girl**

So our powers impact our lives

And so because of reasons pertaining to his powers

Ghost Boy was failing a bunch of classes

Big test coming up

GB (It’s too hard to type out Ghost Boy every time) finds the test answers and cheats because he was so stressed and needed the grade 

**Mouse Bug**

He did mention he was bad in school…

**Ghost Girl**

His teacher catches him and calls his parents to the local fast food place to demonstrate where kids that cheat end up.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Harsh

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah I hate his teacher (Not u mouse ur wonderful)

Anyway Chaos and Tuck were there too

And Jazz

I forgot why

This particular fast food place is locally known for it’s mystery sauce

This sauce is apparently explosive

The entire restaurant blows up

GB is the only survivor

He only survived because of his powers

**Mouse Bug**

Holy cow

His entire family???

**Ghost Girl**

Don’t forget all his close friends

**The_Blood_Son**

This is where we get into the alternate timeline I see.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Wow…

**Ghost Girl**

Anyway

GB is sent to live with the Froot Loop

Because he’s apparently GB’s godfather or something

So, GB is blaming the fact that he’s meta for both getting him into that situation and him not dying with the rest of his loved ones

Froot Loop pulls a creepy and does a weird surgery on him to remove his powers.

**Mouse Bug**

Um

WHAT.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Was this surgery consensual???

**Ghost Girl**

Not in the least.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Just when I thought he couldn’t get worse…

**Ghost Girl**

Thing is, separate from us, our powers develop sentience.

Immediately.

This isn’t even the first time it happened to GB

Our powers in that form are made of energy and emotions

The key emotions at this point in time were grief and anger

**Mouse Bug**

I can imagine…

**Ghost Girl**

So GB’s powers rip the powers out of Froot Loop in the same way and they collide, turning into one being. GB’s powers were more powerful at that point in time due to his strong emotions, meaning he won out in the fuse

BUT

All that evil from the Froot Loop stayed.

Lots of things happen and nine-ten years later he destroys the world completely.

The only survivor is Val.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Not even the justice league?

Not Superman or Batman or Wonder Woman?

**Ghost Girl**

No one except Val.

**Mouse Bug**

And you all think our Akumas are terrifying. 

**The_Blood_Son**

How do you know all this if it happened in a separate time?

**Ghost Girl**

Well I know the whole story because GB and I can share memories due to the nature of our powers

GB and company know because the protector of the timeline, the dude who keeps everything from falling apart behind the scenes, tried to help. To make this Not Happen.

**Mouse Bug**

There’s a person like that?

**Ghost Girl**

Oh yeah

Jon you remember I told you I had that One Adult that I trust right

That’s this dude

**Notactuallyanerd**

The only adult you trust is actually someone with time controlling powers

I shouldn't be surprised at this point

But I am

**Ghost Girl**

So anyway GB and company mess up his attempt to help a bit (He totally planned it though)

They ended up in his lair place

And THEN ended up ten years into the bad future

You know

When everything was destroyed

**Mouse Bug**

You’re telling me that GB is a time traveler

**Ghost Girl**

I’m telling you that GB, Chaos, and Tuck are time travelers.

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course you are.

**Ghost Girl**

They meet Future!Val and get an explanation

Then Future!Evil!GB comes and ties up our GB

And takes his place in the past, trying to make ABSOLUTE CERTAIN that his future happens

Chaos and Tuck don’t know about this because they were almost crushed by some rubble and had to go back to the past before this happened

Time travel rules are weird

Jazz does a weird thing and manages to send a message to GB in the future and he gets back somehow?

I don’t actually know this

**Ghost Boy**

I pulled a new power out of my butt that got me out

**Ghost Girl**

You’ve been lurking!

Also

Which one?

**Ghost Boy**

The Wail

**Ghost Girl**

Ah yea that would do it

OH so that’s how you got the Wail?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

**Mouse Bug**

What’s the Wail?

**Ghost Boy**

You know Black Canary? Her Canary Cry?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah?

**Ghost Boy**

That but a little different

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh.

Wow.

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah seriously

How powerful are you guys?

**The_Blood_Son**

Powerful enough to cause the end of the world

Apparently.

**Ghost Boy**

I’m going to lurk again

Ellie continue

**Ghost Girl**

So GB gets home and he finds F!E!GB has tied his family and friends to the explosive vat of sauce

It’s on a timer

The two GBs fight

Our GB wins

Barely

But he’s too slow and the vat blows up anyway

Good ole’ timeline guardian turns back time so he never cheated on the test though

So everyone is alive!

The world didn’t end!

And everyone who remembers that it could have is traumatized!

Oh and also because reasons F!E!GB still exists

**Notactuallyanerd**

_ What _

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah

He’s in the Timeline guardian’s dungeon tho

Timeline guardian is hard to type out

His name is Clock Work

That’s not much better

CW

There

**The_Blood_Son**

That is certainly a lot of information.

**Mouse Bug**

No offence but

What ARE you guys??

**Ghost Boy**

Most recently

Our kind are called Halfas

**The_Blood_Son**

Most recently?

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah

I know that others of our kind were called other things a long time ago

I dunno what tho

**Ghost Boy**

I would tell you but I’m honestly drawing a blank

Lol if Chaos and Tuck knew we were actually telling you guys these things...

**Ghost Girl**

They would completely flip.

**Ghost Boy**

But I like you guys so

You get to know things

**Mouse Bug**

Awww thanks!

I like you guys too!

**Ghost Girl**

Enough to tell us YOUR secrets? :D

**Mouse Bug**

Not quite :D

But we’ll get there

You need to be level 50 friendship to unlock my tragic...

Well not backstory exactly

But secrets

**Ghost Girl**

Darn

Hey  @Notactuallyanerd  what level friendship do I have to be to unlock YOUR secrets?

Don’t think I haven’t forgotten.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Um

I don’t know

But I think you’re getting close

**Ghost Boy**

Bloodson what about you?

**The_Blood_Son**

There is no such “level of friendship” that could make me tell you my secrets.

**Notactuallyanerd**

You have to be in his DAD’S good graces first

**Ghost Boy**

Well then

Guess I have to get in your Dad’s good graces.

**The_Blood_Son**

Such an outcome is unlikely

But not impossible.

**Notactuallyanerd**

He’s totally rooting for you

**The_Blood_Son**

I am doing no such thing!

**Babababs**

Well I certainly am

You guys are chill

**Mouse Bug**

We’re chill?

How??

**Ghost Girl**

Hi Babs!

Did you read through?

**Babababs**

Yeah I’ve been lurking while doing some other stuff

You guys have crazy lives

It’s entertaining

**Ghost Boy**

Glad to see my suffering is worth something to SOMEONE

**Babababs**

Do you really have a version of Black Canary’s Canary Cry?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah

**Babababs**

Interesting

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie have you eaten yet today

**Ghost Girl**

I have not

I’m going to go do that

**Ghost Boy**

Well bye

**Babababs**

Bye

**Mouse Bug**

Bye Ellie!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Bye :D

**The_Blood_Son**

Farewell Ghost Girl.

**Ghost Boy**

Every time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I love just writing Ellie telling stories. this might be because I like telling stories and a friend of mine who read this through said I made her chat like me so. If you want to know what I'm like look at Ellie's characterization I guess.
> 
> Canon Lancer is a JERK! I went straight from reading Lancer fluff fic to watching the actual show and WHAT THE FRICK he needs to have his license reviewed for some of the stuff he lets Dash get away with.
> 
> I have to say this again, but I am SO GRATEFUL for all of your wonderful comments! I read every single one, and get so excited to see them pop up in my inbox! You guys make me so happy every day like seriously. I'm so sorry I can't personally respond to every single one.  
> to those of you who comment on (almost) all of my chapters, I look forward to seeing your usernames and hearing what you have to say! I appreciate you all so muchhhhhh <3<3<3  
> A big Thank You!!!!! :D


	19. Double A Batteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for... well. one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! or whatever time/time zone you're reading this from! Guys, Gals, and NB Pals, I present to you! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this one! a bunch of you have been asking for it for a long time, after all ;)
> 
> in other news school is a thing that I have to worry about again, so my buffer should be growing by a lot any day now. FUNNY STORY, the school laptop I have COULDN'T LOAD THE GOOGLE DOC FOR THIS FIC THIS MORNING. not surprising lol, atm, the doc is 366 pages long because of the format. I'm making a second doc for the rest of it, if I don't my computers are going to DIE.
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz

**Mouse Bug**

Is anyone free to practice with me right now?

@Babababs especially

**Babababs**

Oh yeah I’m free

**Ghost Boy**

Same

But with the way Chaos is looking at me I should probably use my alt.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh that’s sad

I wanted to work on leveling your sword.

**Babababs**

Mouse Sensei you’re from France right?

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah?

**Babababs**

We could play on the European servers

I doubt that they would be waiting to ambush us there

**Mouse Bug**

Ohhhhh

That could work!

**Ghost Boy**

I want to see what people think of Mouse Sensei over there

She is top of the leaderboards after all

**Mouse Bug**

I’m hounded by people sometimes

People who recognize my username anyway

**Ghost Boy**

What happens to them?

**Mouse Bug**

If they’re in my way

They die

**The_Blood_Son**

An effective method, I’m sure.

**Mouse Bug**

Bloodson!

Can you play right now?

**The_Blood_Son**

I would not be talking to you right now if I wasn’t.

**Ghost Boy**

Fair point.

**Mouse Bug**

@Everyone last call!

**Notactuallyanerd**

What?

Last call?

**Ghost Boy**

To practice with Babs

We’re playing on the European servers

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ohhhh

Cool

Yeah I can play

**Mouse Bug**

Perfect!

Set your region and log onto lobby 4!

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

Mouse?

Who’s that?

They’re acting like they know you.

And you haven’t killed them yet for getting in your face.

**The_Blood_Son**

I had been wondering as well.

**Babababs**

Who are they?

**Mouse Bug**

Guys just a sec

Yes I know them

I’m messaging them

**Ghost Boy**

Oh sorry

Let us know when you’re done?

**Mouse Bug**

Of course!

\----------

**Direct Message Between Mouse Bug AND Double A**

**Double A**

Mari!

You’re on!

**Mouse Bug**

Hi Adrien!

Yeah I’m on

**Double A**

Can I join you?

**Mouse Bug**

Maybe

I need to ask the others

Well maybe I don’t but it would be polite

**Double A**

Yeah

Speaking of others

Who’re you with?

I don’t recognize any of those usernames

**Mouse Bug**

Oh right!

I never told you about this huh

It started when Lila was manipulating your dad so you didn’t know

Well no one knew really

Except Max

He’s in on it

**Double A**

That’s a lot of words

But they’re only giving me more questions than answers

**Mouse Bug**

Whoops sorry!

Um

Right!

So i was playing on the American servers to practice my english

And I met these two guys who wanted to learn my moves

So we made a groupchat

They both wanted to beat someone they knew in the game

They did it and their opponents got mad and declared war

They gathered their forces and we gathered ours

My username is a secret though so I’m not actually part of the fighting

I’m just the mysterious teacher

We’re here practicing teamwork with my newest student and teammate.

**Double A**

Oh wow

I stand by my earlier statement

Can I join you guys???

**Mouse Bug**

Again

I have to ask

Probably

**Double A**

Please do!

This whole thing sounds really fun!

**Mouse Bug**

It is yeah

Ok I’ll ask

**Double A**

Yes!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Mouse Bug**

Ok so!

**Ghost Boy**

You’re back!

**Mouse Bug**

Yep!

And I bring news!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oooh what kind of news?

**Mouse Bug**

Good news!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yay!

**Mouse Bug**

So Double A is a friend of mine

I trust him with my life

I didn’t tell him about this war before because of some personal drama going on at the time but now I told him what’s going on

He wants to join our team!

**The_Blood_Son**

You say you trust him with your life?

Is this trust justified?

**Mouse Bug**

I say I trust him with my life because he has literally saved my life more than once during Akuma attacks.

**The_Blood_Son**

Fair enough.

**Babababs**

Does he work well with others?

Because It’s been a bit since the last battle and we’re due for another

And we might not have time to properly train it into him.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh don’t worry about that!

He’s a team player all the way

No matter how much he might want to be the sad loner sometimes ;)

**Notactuallyanerd**

I say let him in!

He looks cool from what I’ve seen

**Ghost Boy**

Same

Let the guy join

**The_Blood_Son**

Let him in, but he has yet to gain my faith.

**Babababs**

I want to meet him

**Mouse Bug**

Ok then!

**< Mouse Bug added Double A to the chat>**

**Double A**

So I’m guessing they said yes?

**Mouse Bug**

Yep!

Welcome to the team!

**Ghost Boy**

Happy to have you

We can always use new members!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah!

**Double A**

Happy to be here! :D

By the way

What does the chat name mean?

The WDFJ Club?

**Mouse Bug**

_ Oh _

Gosh I forgot that was the chat name whoops

**Ghost Boy**

HAHAHA

Wonderful

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh yeah!

**Babababs**

It means “The Would Die For Jerry Club”

**Double A**

Would Die For Jerry???

Who’s Jerry???

**Mouse Bug**

Jerry is Bloodson’s pet turkey

**Double A**

Oh

Wait pet turkey

What

**The_Blood_Son**

Is there anything wrong with my pet choice?

**Double A**

Not at all!

In fact I think a pet turkey is really cool!

I’ve always wanted a pet, but my father would never let me.

**The_Blood_Son**

…

He can stay.

For now.

**Mouse Bug**

[Picture attachment of a turkey sleeping against a sleeping cow]

This is Jerry.

**Double A**

I want to join the WDFJ club

**The_Blood_Son**

You saved my picture?

**Mouse Bug**

I saved all of them

They were too cute to not!

**Ghost Boy**

I don’t have ALL of them saved but I do have that one, and the dog one.

I think Ellie has them saved too.

**Babababs**

I know I have more than a few pictures of your animals.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Same

**The_Blood_Son**

...

They will be happy to hear how much you care about them.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Awwe 

We love you too ;)

**The_blood_Son**

I said nothing of the sort.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Maybe not in those words

But you did!

**The_Blood_Son**

I definitely did not.

**Notactuallyanerd**

You did though

**Double A**

Sorry to interrupt but

Who’s Ellie?

She was mentioned earlier

**Mouse Bug**

Oh!

Ellie is Ghost Boy’s sister

Her username is Ghost Girl though and we thought that would get confusing so we just call her Ellie

Also we do love you Bloodson

Platonically of course!

**Double A**

Thanks!

**The_Blood_Son**

What could I have done to deserve something like your love?

Platonic as it may be.

**Ghost Boy**

Lots!

You listen when we rant

Joke around and play with us

You’ve always got our backs in game

And especially in the case of me and Ellie you’ve been nothing but understanding when we tell our stories

When I KNOW some people would abandon us immediately after hearing them.

@Ghost Girl  do you agree?

**Ghost Girl**

Oh totally!

I love everyone on this chat! Except maybe Double A I just don’t know you well enough yet.

**Double A**

Fair enough

**Ghost Boy**

You responded fast.

**Ghost Girl**

I’ve been lurking.

**The_Blood_Son**

You say you don’t love Double A because you don’t know him.

Do you know me?

There’s a lot I keep from you.

**Ghost Girl**

Well I know you keep your secrets. Jon certainly does and I know you know his.

But I also know you’re entitled to those secrets, just like Ghost Boy and I would be if we decided to keep ours.

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah!

And about the knowing you bit

I know you love your animals

I know you have rivalries with your brothers, but are friendly enough with them to play video games with them

I know you like to draw

I know you’re very determined and competitive but also a good listener

You’re honest and not afraid to speak your mind

And you’re a good friend, even if you’re a bit prickly at times.

So the real question is what HAVEN’T you done to deserve our love?

**The_Blood_Son**

…

**Notactuallyanerd**

I think you broke him

**Babababs**

The lady speaks the truth Bloodson

You should listen to her

**The_Blood_Son**

I shall keep it in mind.

**Ghost Boy**

All we can ask for!

**Babababs**

Not to ruin the wholesome mood

But we’re all getting spawn killed while AFK

**Mouse Bug**

Oh FRICK

**Ghost Boy**

AHHHH

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh badbadbadbad

**The_Blood_Son**

Tt

**Notactuallyanerd**

… did you just write that sound out?

Like actually?

**Ghost Girl**

I can’t play right now so I’ll just leave you to it.

Have fun!

**Double A**

We’re all dying

**Ghost Girl**

Like I said

Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADRIEN YAASSSS  
> you guys asked for it, and I had already written it, it's another sunshine boi!!!!
> 
> I meant to write a bunch yesterday but didn't touch my doc because I was preoccupied with adding to my AU index. it's so big by now... and I want to write ALL OF THEM!!!! hopefully I'll be able to focus in coming days. (I can't work on my AUs from my school computer anyway lol)
> 
> Do you guys want to see me try and write some of the MANY AUs I have indexed?  
> I got everything from Reverse Crush MLB, to Halfa Trio, to The Danny Clones Survived and so many more. so many. I even have a universe where Danny just had a normal life with a normal family and he was happy for once I love that one. (I gave him 5 adopted siblings because I love siblings)
> 
> These notes are a mess wow


	20. VC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VC!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 20 MY FAM  
> WE MADE IT  
> i'm so happy you guys, you don't even know
> 
> sorry this chapter is a shorter one! but it is one I have been looking forward to for a while! (I need to buff my buffer ahhh) I really hope you enjoy my playing with a slightly new format ;)
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> Double A - Adrien
> 
> Yay another person on my list! he will not be the last.

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**Ghost Boy**

Hey  @Everyone

My creepy godfather is at my house right now and I need an excuse to Ignore him

Wanna battle?

**Ghost Girl**

Oh nuts really?

Well I’m in.

**The_Blood_Son**

My condolences.

I will also help.

**Chaos**

Oh sure

I’m free

And always willing to tick that guy off.

**Zombie_Bird**

I’ll fight you

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Sure

**PurpleWaffles**

I’m in

**Notactuallyanerd**

Anything to help ignore that guy

**Friar Tuck**

What do you know about him?

**The_Blood_Son**

We know he is a despicable being.

**My Little Robot**

Yes

**Babababs**

I’m free

Should be fun

**MyPalVal**

I hate that dude

Remind me to come punch him later

**Ghost Boy**

Will do

**Ghost Girl**

Oh btw teacher wants you to film this for them

**Ghost Boy**

I’ll do that too

**Chaos**

Where’re we meeting?

**Zombie_Bird**

They started this. 

We pick the location.

**The_Blood_Son**

Fair enough.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I nominate the old jungle set

**MyPalVal**

Why that one?

It’s super boring

**Ghost Boy**

Means everyone is on more even footing

**MyPalVal**

Ohh ok.

**PurpleWaffles**

I know that map like the back of my hand

Y’all’re going down

**Friar Tuck**

Y’all’re

What even is that word

**Ghost Girl**

It’s efficient is what it is.

Y’all’d’ve known that if you had been paying any attention

That’s what contractions are

**Ghost Boy**

She learned that word yesterday and has been waiting for an excuse to use it

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Ha

**Ghost Girl**

GB

HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

**Chaos**

I’m in lobby 5

**Notactuallyanerd**

Already there :)

**Ghost Girl**

:)

**Ghost Boy**

:)

**My Little Robot**

:)

**Zombie_Bird**

What the-

**The_Blood_Son**

:)

**Babababs**

:)

**Chaos**

Two can play at this game

Or 12

Whatever

:)

**MyPalVal**

:)

**Friar Tuck**

Fine.

:)

**PurpleWaffles**

:)

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

:)

**Zombie_Bird**

:)?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Are you guys coming or…?

**Ghost Boy**

Oh yeah sorry

\----------

**DIRECT MESSAGE - Ghost Girl AND Notactuallyanerd**

**Ghost Girl**

Pssssst

Jon

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie?

We’re in the middle of a battle!

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah I know

That’s why I’m asking if you would like to voice call with me

To coordinate better n stuff

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh

Um

Sure

Just a warning, my brother and dad will be able to hear what you’re saying

I can’t do anything about that

**Ghost Girl**

Oh that’s cool

I just won’t say anything relating to my Tragic BackstoryTM

**Notactuallyanerd**

Then yeah

I can call

**< Notactuallyanerd has started a call>**

**GG** [ _ Jon? You there? _ ]

**NAAN** [yeah I am! Hi!!]

**GG** [ _ Oh my gosh Hi!!! I’ve never heard your voice before, wow. _ ]

**NAAN** [neither have I. I like it though.]

**GG** [ _ You like my voice? _ ]

**NAAN** [is that weird?]

**GG** [ _ no! Not at all, I just didn’t expect it. It’s just been a while since I’ve heard a verbal complement. I like your voice too. _ ]

**NAAN** [thanks!]

**GG** [ _ we should probably be focusing on the battle huh. _ ]

**NAAN** [oh right. I somehow forgot.]

**GG** [ _ Bloodson would be sooo mad at us if we went AFK! _ ]

**NAAN** [he would! Be grateful you don’t know him in real life, if I went AFK in the middle of battle he would glare at me for a week.]

**GG** [ _ oh oof. I hope to meet you all someday anyway, so the not knowing him IRL is a for now deal. _ ]

**NAAN** [really?]

**GG** [ _ yeah! I met such good friends, there’s no way I’m not visiting you all. If you’re ok with that! Obviously. _ ]

**NAAN** [I am, but Bloodson is going to take a bit more convincing.]

**GG** [ _ BEHIND YOU _ ]

**NAAN** [oh frick, thanks!]   
  


**GG** [ _ anytime! Hey, CAFFEINE just dropped a calistar potion! You’re closer than I am. _ ]

**NAAN** [oh you’re right! Hey, looks like GB wants to do a combo with you.]

**GG** [ _ oh, he does. I always miss that _ .]

**NAAN** [YES!]

**GG** [ _ I missed it, what happened? _ ]

**NAAN** [I killed Zombie_Bird!]

**GG** _ [cool! Better watch out though, looks like Chaos is coming for revenge _ .]

**NAAN** [ah no no no, where did she get that dagger? I’ve never seen that one before!]

**GG** [ _ I think that was an event prize from before we were playing. It’s poisoned, be careful. _ ]

**NAAN** [poisoned?? Which poison??]

**GG** [ _ ummm, jeweled cobra, I think _ .]

**NAAN** [I thought you couldn’t poison weapons with jeweled cobra!!]

**GG** [ _ like I said, event prize. _ ]

**NAAN** [I managed to dodge]

**GG** [ _ that’s good, can you come help me out with Val? My health is so low right now _ ]

**NAAN** [I have a few health potions you can borrow!]

**GG** [ _ Much appreciated! AHAH SHE’S DEAD _ ]

**NAAN** [Chaos is really on a revenge streak huh]

**GG** [ _ oh yeah she’s coming. Wanna do that double sun double moon combo Sensei taught us a few days ago? That should one hit kill her at the health she's at right now. _ ]

**NAAN** [sure!]

**GG** [ _ hmmmmmmmMMMMMMMM DEAD! WE DID IT! _ ]

**NAAN** [Three kills between the two of us already!]

**GG** [ _ you better watch out! WE’RE ON A WARPATH _ ]

**NAAN** [Waffles and Tuck are coming for us]

**GG** [ _ which one should we do this time? _ ]

**NAAN** [what about the scythe pinwheel? I know that one is better with three people but it can work with two!]

**GG** [ _ hmm I don’t have a scythe. I’ll just use my long sword. _ ]

**NAAN** [oh THEY’RE HERE]

**GG** [ _ SPIN SPIN SPIN _ ]

**NAAN** [Double Kill!!]

**GG** [ _ Double Kill!! _ ]

**NAAN** [Ellie this is wonderful]

**GG** [ _ WARPATH! WARPATH! WARPATH! _ ]

**NAAN** [Chaos on your left!]

**GG** [ _ Ah thanks! _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH JELLIE VC  
> this was so much fun to write, I hope it was fun to read! If there are any problems with the VC format please tell me because this is not the last one. (The next VC Is SO FUNNY I had to stop writing for awhile to finish laughing)
> 
> My buffer is growing again!! I'm so excited to share what I have written you guys. just. so excited.
> 
> most recently playing in Thornrose's AU index: How Many People Can I fit Into Danny's Portal Accident!  
> the answer is 16. 16 extra crispy teens. it was supposed to be just a weird thing to cheer myself up (it worked) but now I actually want to write this horror, thoughts?
> 
> (What is my problem with HUGE casts???)


	21. Numbers Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alt is created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH it's ANOTHER chapter y'all've been waiting for!!! I certainly was!
> 
> jeanette9a thank you so so much for the playlist! I've gotten good use out of it!
> 
> A good day to all of you!!!!!!
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> Double A - Adrien

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**JazzHands**

As much as it pains me to admit

We were crushed

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Our winning steak was short lived.

**MyPalVal**

Could you really call it a streak?

**Zombie_Bird**

ALSO

You have a new teammate

**PurpleWafles**

Go on

Invite them in

**< Ghost Boy added Double A to the chat>**

**Double A**

Hi!!!!

Wow there are so many people

**Ghost Girl**

You saw them all earlier during the fight

**Double A**

Yeah but that was the game

There’s always a bunch of people in the game

The only groupchat I’m in that’s bigger than this is our groupchat

**My Little Robot**

I can confirm.

**The_Blood_Son**

The only one I am in that rivals the size of this is the chat for the entire family.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Not that everyone uses it often

**Double A**

A family chat sounds nice

**Zombie_Bird**

Double A what does your name mean??

**Double A**

What do you mean?

**Zombie_Bird**

Everytime I look at it my brain is warring between interpreting it as Double A Batteries or Double Agent

**Double A**

Ohhh

Yeah it’s supposed to be a reference to the battery 

But also my initials because my initials are ‘AA’

**My Little Robot**

And he’s very energetic

He seems to boost everyone’s energy around him

(The class set up his account)

**Zombie_Bird**

I can respect that

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I can’t.

**The_Blood_Son**

Are you insulting one of my teammates?

**Ghost Girl**

If you are then me and NAAN are comin for ya

**Friar Tuck**

Speaking of which Ellie WHAT THE FRICK

You and Notactuallyanerd today…

**Chaos**

Oh yeah I was meaning to bring that up

You two were tanking today

How

**Ghost Girl**

We have our ways ;)

**Ghost Boy**

Our team is curious too

Tell us later kay

**Ghost Girl**

Of course!

Away from prying ears though.

**PurpleWaffles**

Where IS  @Notactuallyanerd ?

**Ghost Girl**

His dad called him for something

Idk what though 

Sounded serious

**Zombie_Bird**

What really?

**Ghost Girl**

Yep

**The_Blood_Son**

I will check on him.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Ghost Boy**

As promised

<video attachment>

The fight

**Mouse Bug**

That looks so funnn

I want to be there

Fighting alongside you all

**Babababs**

You might be able to

**Mouse Bug**

Really?

**Ghost Girl**

How?

**Babababs**

Get an alt account

And then we can pretend that you’re student number 8 or something

They don’t have to know you’re our teacher

You’ll just have to tone down your fighting style a bit

**Mouse Bug**

You’re right!!!!

Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun!!

I can be our healer! It’ll give me a chance to practice my defensive tactics!!!

**Babababs**

I’m glad you’re excited

**Ghost Boy**

I am also excited!!!

Mouse Sensei gets to fight with us!!!

**Ghost Girl**

!!!!!!!

**My Little Robot**

Our numbers advantage is official.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh also

Ellie

You and Jon were one heck of a power house today

What happened?

And how can we replicate it?

**Ghost Girl**

We got on a voice call

**Mouse Bug**

Oh

That’s very simple

**Ghost Boy**

Sometimes the most simle solutions are the best ones!

**The_Blood_Son**

#12

**Ghost Boy**

FLIPPIN-

**Ghost Girl**

You’re back!

How’s Jon?

Was the emergency very bad?

**Mouse Bug**

Emergency?

**Double A**

What’s that number?

**The_Blood_Son**

To answer your questions in order

Jon is fine.

The Emergency is of decent concern, however my father is handling it.

Jon had to leave at the end of the battle due to being called away by his father for the emergency.

And finally, that number is Ghost Boy’s spelling/grammar mistake counter.

**Double A**

Oh.

To all of that.

**Ghost Girl**

Well I’m glad he’s alright!

**Mouse Bug**

Sooo

Voice call?

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah!

It worked really well

**Mouse Bug**

Next time we could have the whole team in a voice call!

**Ghost Boy**

Yes! Live tips from Mouse Sensei!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Zombie_Bird**

They have ANOTHER person

7v7

**Chaos**

Our advantage is once again, gone.

**Friar Tuck**

Well darn.

**MyPalVal**

We still only lose the war if we surrender though.

We still have that advantage.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Knowing them though, that could change at any moment

**MyPalVal**

True

**Chaos**

Oh and don’t forget that they’ve gotten better mysteriously again

**Zombie_Bird**

We need to do something about this

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Recruit? Practice? Try to hack again??

**Zombie_Bird**

Those all sound good

**Chaos**

Yeah they sound good, but we need something new!

We can do those too though

**MyPalVal**

Did you have anything in mind?

**Chaos**

Right now we can’t win unless they give us their teacher’s discord information

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Ahhhh

And they’ll never do that

**Chaos**

Right

They have no incentive

**Zombie_Bird**

Sounds like they need one

**Friar Tuck**

Oh no

You’re not going to do what I think you’re gonna do

Are you?

**Chaos**

If you think I’m going to steal one of Ghost Boy’s model rockets and hold it for ransom

Then yes I’m going to do what you think I’m going to do

**Zombie_Bird**

Time to move this war off the screen!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Mouse Bug**

Okay so I’m making my alt account

I’m wondering if I should name it something personal, like an inside joke

Or if I should just use a random word generator

**The_Blood_Son**

I personally vote for the generator. 

It will make it harder to connect to you.

**Ghost Boy**

On the other hand if you do a joke

It could be like a punch to the gut once they find out

**Mouse Bug**

Both are good points

I’ve decided I’m going to combine my ideas

Okay my new name is Lady-Pizza

**Ghost Boy**

That’s amazing holy crap

**< Mouse Bug added Lady-Pizza to the chat>**

**Lady-Pizza**

Testing testing

It works!

**The_Blood_Son**

Why wouldn’t it have?

**Lady-Pizza**

I don’t know

I guess I’m just excited

**Ghost Boy**

Fair

**Lady-Pizza**

We’re really going to debut three new soldiers one after another huh

**The_Blood_Son**

Our numbers advantage is strong.

**Lady-Pizza**

I’m switching back over

**Mouse Bug**

There

**Notactuallyanerd**

Hello!

Congrats on the new alt!

**Ghost Boy**

You’re back!

How was the emergency?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Manageable

**Ghost Boy**

Good to hear

Where’s Ellie?

She’d be happy to know you’re back

**Mouse Bug**

@Ghost Girl

Jon is back

**Ghost Boy**

So how’s life

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s pretty good right now!

My brother is home!

**Babababs**

I’m busy setting up the last preparations for a meeting tonight

I’m excited for this one

**Mouse Bug**

You go to meetings?

I mean I do too, they’re just not usually super formal

**Babababs**

Yeah

**Mouse Bug**

So I have a more formal meeting tomorrow morning 

Do you have any tips?

**Babababs**

Be yourself, but more professional

Don’t make any huge changes to how you act

**The_Blood_Son**

Assert control over the situation through subtle body language.

Whoever is in control wins.

**Mouse Bug**

I feel like that advice is contradictory

But I’ll keep both in mind!

Thanks!

**Babababs**

Anytime

**The_Blood_Son**

Of course.

**Ghost Girl**

I’m Back!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ellie!

Where have you been?

**Ghost Girl**

Traveling

I’m on the outskirts of metropolis right now

**Notactuallyanerd**

NO WAY

**Ghost Girl**

YES WAY!

Am I allowed to come over tonight?

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’ll have to ask my mom, but I think she’ll say yes!

**Ghost Girl**

Sweet!

**Ghost Boy**

I’m super happy for you two!

You guys have to send pictures!

I mean if you’re ok with that

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah I’m chill with that

**Notactuallyanerd**

Okay I asked and she did say yes!

And yeah, I’m good with photos

Ellie, I’ll DM you my address

**Ghost Girl**

This is going to be the BEST DAY

**Notactuallyanerd**

I know right??

Hey  @The_Blood_Son can you come too maybe?

**Ghost Girl**

The more the merrier!

**The_Blood_Son**

I’m afraid that I have a prior engagement.

**Babababs**

His attendance is required for the meeting tonight

**Notactuallyanerd**

Ohh right

I forgot about that

Tell me how it goes, kay?

**The_Blood_Son**

Naturally.

**Mouse Bug**

I thought it was a formal meeting though?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh it is

It’s just that I’m personally invested in the outcome

And I’m also not allowed to go

**Mouse Bug**

What’s the meeting about?

**The_Blood_Son**

That’s confidential.

**Mouse Bug**

Alright then.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I just heard the doorbell ring!!

Ellie is that you???

**Ghost Girl**

You could just open the door and check

But yeah it’s me

**Notactuallyanerd**

!!!

Just a sec

**Ghost Boy**

Aaaand they’re both offline

I wonder how that’s going to go.

**Mouse Bug**

AH FRICK

**Babababs**

What?

**Mouse Bug**

Akuma

I’m going to have to go

**The_Blood_Son**

My condolences

Stay safe

**Babababs**

Bye

**Ghost Boy**

Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU GUYS  
> THEY MET  
> THEY MET YOU GUYS  
> i was so happy while writing this and I was so happy reading it over before posting. I haven't written out their meeting not in chat form yet, but that IS something I want to do. I want to write a bunch of scenes outside of chats, but alas, I have not. yet.
> 
> In other news I am ALSO trying to write Danny interacting with a miraculous holder for the first time but I'm only a few paragraphs in because I can't decide on a time or place. only that I want it FAR in the past so the miraculous holder doesn't know him yet either. thoughts?


	22. A Meeting In The Morning/Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what that meeting was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! I legit don't know what to say in these notes hmmmmmm  
> I hope ur day is going well and I love u platonically  
> ha good notes  
> WAIT thank u so much to my Sister/Beta Silverarcher12! this story would not be here without her!
> 
> ok so the JL DEFINITELY has alter ego specific discord accounts. very secure though, always secure. I'm going to need to edit my username index by so much... it's getting SO LONG....
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette (Ladybug)  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max (Pegasus)  
> Babababs - Babs (Oracle)  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> Double A - Adrien (Chat Noir)  
> Batman - Bruce  
> Carapace - Nino  
> Viperion - Luka  
> Ryuko - Kagami  
> Honey Bee - Chloe

**Direct Messages Between Batman AND Oracle**

**Batman**

I trust everything is ready for the meeting with the Parisian heroes?

**Oracle**

Of course

You gave me more than enough time, you know.

I could have knocked this out in an hour or two, I didn’t need the entire day to do it.

**Batman**

Don’t think I haven’t noticed you playing that game when you’re working.

It was a precaution.

**Oracle**

And that’s all you’ve noticed?

**Batman**

Of course not.

However I have decided that whatever you all are up to isn’t affecting your performance in any meaningful way, so I’m going to ignore it.

**Oracle**

So you don’t actually know what’s going on

**Batman**

I haven't looked into it in depth.

**Oracle**

Wow

Well maybe you should?

There are things I should probably tell you about it, honestly.

But you not knowing yet is too funny so I’m going to hold off for now

**Batman**

Oracle, you can’t not tell me important things because my ignorance is funny.

**Oracle**

I can and will

And besides, it’s not important right now anyway

If it was I WOULD have told you

That’s what I did with the Paris situation after all.

**Batman**

What does the Paris situation have to do with the apparent video game rivalry you have with my kids?

**Oracle**

That would be telling

And it’s not like you need to know right now

**Batman**

Oracle.

**Oracle**

Batman.

Your meeting is starting soon.

**Batman**

I’m on my way.

We’re talking about this later.

**Oracle**

Call a family meeting, it’ll be funnier.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - Miracu-let's Go**

**Chat Noir**

Everybody awake and alive?

**Viperion**

No

**Ladybug**

Absolutely not

**Pegasus**

I’m awake

**Ryuko**

As am I

**Honey Bee**

Barely

**Chat Noir**

How are you guys not excited????

We’re going to meet the Justice League!

**Carapace**

I mean I’m excited!

I’m just also tired.

**Viperion**

^^^

**Ladybug**

I’m more nervous than excited to be honest

**Chat Noir**

Why???

**Ryuko**

They did laugh you off the last time you contacted them.

And they suddenly contact you out of the blue, wanting to meet. 

You have to admit that is a little suspicious. 

**Ladybug**

I had barely thought of that

I was thinking about how we’re going to be meeting people who have saved the actual universe while we just deal with Paris

But you’re right that is weird

**Viperion**

Well we have Pegasus

If things get weird we can always bail

**Pegasus**

True. 

**Carapace**

I doubt it’s going to come to that

Besides, we’re being asked to meet in space! No one except the Justice League would do that.

And I doubt they’re calling us all the way up there to laugh at us

**Pegasus**

Also true.

**Ladybug**

So that clears up Ryuko’s concerns, but what about me?

**Chat Noir**

I don’t think there’s anything we can do about that, sorry.

**Ryuko**

Superman might be from another planet, but you are friends with an entire box of primordial deities.

You win.

**Ladybug**

Huh

You’re right

I’m still nervous but at least I win right

**Carapace**

Exactly

**Chat Noir**

We have to go or else we’re going to be late!

**Ladybug**

I’m getting up I swear

**Viperion**

I’m already on my way

**Carapace**

Isn’t jumping around the city and texting at the same time kinda dangerous?

**Viperion**

Yes

**Carapace**

Maybe don’t do it then

**Viperion**

No

**Carapace**

Well I tried

\----------

**Direct message between The_Blood_Son AND Notactuallyanerd**

**Notactuallyanerd**

Damian

Damian

Damian

How did it go

What happened

**The_Blood_Son**

You are aware of what time it is, right?

I would have expected you to be asleep by this time.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well normally yeah

But I had to wait up and hear what happened!

I also stayed up talking to Ellie

She’s asleep now though

**The_Blood_Son**

She’s still there?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah

Mom found out she was homeless and insisted she stay for at least one night

**The_Blood_Son**

I see.

**Notactuallyanerd**

So anyway

How did it go???

And why were you even allowed anyway

**The_Blood_Son**

I was required to go in an attempt to put the Parisian heroes at ease.

The thought is that they might be more relaxed if someone their age is present.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Did it actually help?

**The_Blood_Son**

I believe so

Ladybug was more relaxed when I was speaking

Otherwise she was incredibly anxious

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well that’s a given

According to Mouse they were shot down the only other time they talked to a Leaguer

What else did you notice about her?

And the rest of her team of course

**The_Blood_Son**

They trust each other immensely.

When Ladybug wasn't busy being a nervous wreck she was a fairly competent strategist and leader, keeping the needs of her team and people above anything else.

Her team is intelligent and cohesive, and their abilities are strong and useful.

**Notactuallyanerd**

All of them?

Wow.

What else?

**The_Blood_Son**

Due to Hawkmoth’s abilities, it was deemed dangerous for anyone in the League to enter Paris to help.

**Notactuallyanerd**

WHAT??

So they're just gonna leave these kids alone??

Again??

**The_Blood_Son**

Absolutely not!

While they all have incredible potential, most of them remain untrained

At the moment they are above average teens given power and a responsibility too big for their shoulders.

**Notactuallyanerd**

So if the League can’t actually go in and help, what ARE they gonna do?

**The_Blood_Son**

As I said before, they are untrained

The League is offering them training and resources

The idea being that if they cannot help directly they will at least help prepare them for their task.

Father has taken over most of the help

He will also be searching for the identity of their villain

Though his identity is protected by magic, so it will take some time.

**Notactuallyanerd**

So they’re getting Bat Training?

**The_Blood_Son**

It appears so.

They will use the zeta beam to travel to the cave for training once a week.

**Notactuallyanerd**

So what you’re saying is that all I have to do to meet them is be there at the right time?

**The_Blood_Son**

I suppose

**Notactuallyanerd**

YES

I wish Ellie could meet them too   
She said she wanted to meet one of their little god things

I forgot what they’re called

**The_Blood_Son**

Kwamii.

They’re called Kwamii.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yes that

**The_Blood_Son**

She might have shared her secrets with us but that does not mean we can share ours with her.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I know that!

Mostly

Okay but you gotta admit how cool it would be for The WDFJ Club to know!

Ellie and GB already talk about such crazy stuff! And Mouse is starting to too now with the reveal of Paris’s situation!

**The_Blood_Son**

You cannot be serious.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m half serious

The entire time Ellies been here I’ve been thinking how nice it would be to fly with her though

She can fly

I can fly

But she doesn’t know that and I can't tell her and it’s so frustrating!!

Ask your dad?

**The_Blood_Son**

Ah.

Asking father has the implication of telling him the Ghost sibling’s secrets

He has no need to know at the moment, and telling others secrets isn't something I want to do, knowing the importance of secrets myself.

**Notactuallyanerd**

I get what you mean

WAIT

A while ago, didn’t Ghost Boy say something about getting into your dad’s good graces to learn your secrets?

This EXACT thing we’re talking about?

**The_Blood_Son**

I do remember that

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well can’t we just ask GB if we can tell your dad?

Easy peasy!

**The_Blood_Son**

We would still have to ask father if we could share as well, providing the Ghost siblings say yes at all.

**Notactuallyanerd**

It’s better than suffering like this!

**The_Blood_Son**

We’ll ask tomorrow

Preferably when the sun is in the sky.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh right

Well I should probably be getting to sleep.

**The_Blood_Son**

Indeed you should

Goodnight Jon.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Goodnight Dami!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha superhero chats!!! I kinda deliberated about putting them in, but I did!! Yes, Jon and Dami should have been using their hero chat for that conversation but it's not like their private accounts are any more secure.
> 
> Why is Rena Rouge not there? personal stuff. I have a whole miraculous storyline in my head that goes alongside this, which deals with Lila and her Actually Magical lies. you cannot make me believe that Lila made one of THE SMARTEST kids in the NETIRE SCHOOL believe that a NAPKIN could gouge out his eye, WHILE HE WAS WEARING GLASSES. nope. suspension of disbelief does not go that far. solution? Lila is magic in at least some way. they can't help but believe her. Mari and Adrien are spared by their constant use of their miraculous. so anyway the side along story is Mari breaking her classmates out of Lila's magic web one by one. she hasn't managed Alya yet, so that's why Rena Rouge is absent :/  
> Rant over, sorry about that.
> 
> I AM planning to write out some In-person bits of this and add it on as a series! Eventually! I swear I'll get there, I just need to get better at writing things other than chatfic first. so expect other things from me? maybe? I REALLY want to write some of those AUs after all.
> 
> Todays Question: How Tall Do You Headcannon Danny To Be?  
> Personally, I'm partial to Short Boi Danny, as I too, am short.


	23. Brother Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER addition!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you are well!  
> I have another chapter for you, and I think you'll like it!  
> man what do I usually put in the notes wow. my mind is a well, and it is dry. I've been using it all day for school, which is so draining. I wish my English classes were creative writing instead of learning how to inference.  
> I'll probably have more in the end notes, so enjoy!
> 
> Username directory:  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> Mouse Bug -Marinette (Ladybug)  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> DickieBird - Dick  
> PurpleWaffles - Steph  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> My Little Robot - Max (Pegasus)  
> Babababs - Babs (Oracle)  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> Double A - Adrien (Chat Noir)  
> Batman - Bruce  
> Carapace - Nino  
> Viperion - Luka  
> Ryuko - Kagami  
> Honey Bee - Chloe

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Zombie_Bird**

Update: I’ve stolen the demon brat’s favorite katana

**Friar Tuck**

Katana??

**MyPalVal**

Can I have it?

**Zombie_Bird**

It'll make him super mad at me

So sure

Safer there than here

**MyPalVal**

You don’t know Amity Park very well

But also YESS

KATANA

**Chaos**

You getter give me a turn

**MyPalVal**

Don’t worry

**Chaos**

Sweet

In other news

I’VE stolen GB’s model rockets

**Friar Tuck**

All of them??

**Chaos**

Three of them

**Friar Tuck**

He has four

That’s as good as all of them!

**Chaos**

Give him hope

I’ll take that one later

**Friar Tuck**

If he lets it out of his sight first

**Chaos**

That won’t be a problem and you know it

**Friar Tuck**

It’s sad how true that is

**MyPalVal**

In fact

We could totally stage a reason for him to leave!

I have just the thing

**Chaos**

Save it

We’ll use it in a few days

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh boy

Oh no

This war is really heating up huh

**MyPalVal**

Heck yeah

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

While I approve of the direction

I don’t want to be anywhere near Bloodson when he finds out that thing is missing

Especially for the sake of the war

I’m leaving bye

**Chaos**

Leaving the war :)

**SPITEandCAFEFINE**

No no no I would never

I’m leaving the physical area that Bloodson is in

**Chaos**

Oh good :)

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

:)

**Zombie_Bird**

So where’re you headed?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Out of Gotham that’s for sure

I was thinking of recruiting Kon anyway

**Zombie_Bird**

You better

**JazzHands**

If GB asks who took his rockets I’m ratting you out 

**Chaos**

Jazz no!

Why!

**JazzHands**

Because first of all, it’s not like you weren’t going to tell him yourself eventually, and second, he is still my brother and it does nothing except give him more time to look

It also will make him feel less betrayed

**Chaos**

As most of the time

You are right

**JazzHands**

Oh and I also want a turn with the katana

**MyPalVal**

We can make it a party

Tucker are you in

**Friar Tuck**

A stolen sword party

Um

Sure

**MyPalVal**

Sweet

**Chaos**

If it’s a stolen sword party maybe I should steal another sword

**Zombie_Bird**

No need

I’ll do it

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I see your deathwish is still as prominent as ever

**Zombie_Bird**

Death wishes for me not the other way around

**Chaos**

Ha

**Friar Tuck**

I could imagine GB saying that

**MyPalVal**

You’re right lol

I’m screenshotting that single message and sending it to him

**Chaos**

Aren’t you supposed to be enemies right now

**MyPalVal**

Always

But just because we’re enemies doesn’t mean I can’t show him funny stuff

**Friar Tuck**

Truer words dude

**JazzHands**

I can think of several

But we would be here all day if I tried to list them

**Zombie_Bird**

Can’t be here all day I got other things to do

Like steal another sword

**JazzHands**

As the only vaguely responsible person here I feel like I should probably try to stop you

But I kinda want to see what happens

**Zombie_Bird**

Jazz is on my side 

None of you can stop me now

**MyPalVal**

An honor has been bestowed upon you

Use it well

**Zombie_Bird**

I wouldn't dream of anything else

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Bye

**Friar Tuck**

Bye

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**The_Blood_Son**

This is a GRAVE offense!

They will be punished!!

**Ghost Girl**

Woah dude

What happened

**Ghost Boy**

No he’s right

This is unforgivable

**The_Blood_Son**

They got you as well I see

**Mouse Bug**

What happened??

**Double A**

What’s going on?

**Ghost Boy**

Chaos stole my model rockets!

They’re gone and Jazz said Chaos took them

**The_Blood_Son**

Four of my katanas are missing and SPITEandCAFFEINE has left Gotham.

Zombie_Bird is maintaining radio silence.

**Ghost Girl**

I’m sorry four of your katanas

You have more?

**The_Blood_Son**

I do

But they took my favorites

**Ghost Boy**

Why do you have so many swords??

**Mouse Bug**

He’s not my first friend to own copious amounts of swords

So I’m not really surprised

**Notactuallyanerd**

I think the real question is why don’t YOU have a lot of swords!

**Ghost Boy**

Wisdom

Well time to go invest in swords

**Ghost Girl**

Grab one for me

**Ghost Boy**

As soon as I find where she hid my rockets!!

**Ghost Girl**

Oh yeah

**The_Blood_Son**

They will not relinquish my possessions so easily

They mean to move this war into the offline world

**Mouse Bug**

Living in Paris has never been so frustrating before!

I want to help!

**Double A**

What about that time a guy emotionally terrorized all Parisians with mind controlling butterflies

I feel like that’s bigger than a mini feud war thing happening in america

**Mouse Bug**

Maybe I’m using hyperbole

Anyway is it a good time to mention that The WDFJ Club shirts should get there today?

Ellie I'm sorry but I didn't have an address to send yours to so I haven’t sent it yet…

**Notactuallyanerd**

Shirts!!!

YES!!!!

**Babababs**

Oh nice

I’ll be waiting!

**Ghost Boy**

haHA YEAH

I’m going to get back to searching for those rockets bye-

**Ghost Girl**

Bye GB

Anyway, Mouse, don't worry about it!

Just send the shirt to the same address you sent Jon’s to!

I’ll be staying here for the next few days AT LEAST

**Double A**

Why?

**Notactuallyanerd**

My mom found out she was basically homeless and insisted

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah

But it’s been pretty cool so far!

This is the first time I’ve ever hung out with a friend when GB isn’t present!

**Mouse Bug**

Good for you!

**Double A**

If I wasn’t in Paris I would love to join you guys :(

**Ghost Girl**

I’m sure we’ll all meet eventually!

**Double A**

I hope so :D

**Ghost Girl**

Awwwwwe

**Double A**

?

**Ghost Girl**

You’re adorable

**Double A**

But you don’t know what I look like???

**Ghost Girl**

I don’t have to

**Notactuallyanerd**

You’ve never called me adorable

**Ghost Girl**

Doesn’t mean you’re not

Just means I haven’t said it

**Double A**

awwwwwe

**Ghost Girl**

Touche

Hey  @Notactuallyanerd your brother is leaning over my shoulder

**Notactuallyanerd**

What??

Conner!

Rude!

**Ghost Girl**

He just scoffed

**Notactuallyanerd**

I heard him

**Mouse Bug**

I feel like you’ve mentioned your brother before

**Notactuallyanerd**

I have

In passing

**Ghost Girl**

Nice to know you talk about me

**Mouse Bug**

???

**Ghost Girl**

Oh right

Hi this is Notactuallyanerd’s brother

I stole this girl’s phone

**Mouse Bug**

Oh

**Notactuallyanerd**

Her name is Ellie

And she’s really mad right now so please give her phone back so I don’t have to hide any bodies

**Ghost Girl**

Bold of you to assume she could kill me

**Notactuallyanerd**

Bold of you to assume she can’t

**Ghost Girl**

It’s not an assumption 

**Notactuallyanerd**

It is though

In Ellie’s case

**Ghost Girl**

What does that mean??

**Notactuallyanerd**

It means that I’m pretty sure Ellie could kill you if she tried

She won’t because “Murder just makes them mad” but the point still stands

**Ghost Girl**

Wow you’re serious

Actually serious

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yep

**Ghost Girl**

She’s glaring at me

Should I be scared

**Notactuallyanerd**

You should give her her phone back

**Ghost Girl**

Only if you tell me who all these people are

And what this weird chat is about

The only other people in this chat I recognize are The_Blood_Son and Babs!

**Mouse Bug**

If you want in

You have to swear allegiance

**Ghost Girl**

What?

what is this??

**Notactuallyanerd**

If you want the context you have to swear allegiance!

It’s nothing bad I promise

**Mouse Bug**

Harmless fun

**Ghost Girl**

Um. sure.

I swear allegiance.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Screenshotted!

You can give Ellie her phone back and we’ll add you to the chat!

**Ghost Girl**

Phone reclaimed

Your brother is on THIN ice

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah he deserves it

**< Notactuallyanerd added The Kon Man to the chat>**

**The Kon Man**

So

Who are you all

Not that most of you are online

And what the f*** is my little brother doing in a mysterious groupchat

**Mouse Bug**

Language! >:(

**The Kon Man**

Ok ok

What the FRICK is my little brother doing in a mysterious groupchat?

**Mouse Bug**

He’s one of my soldiers/students

**The Kon Man**

What

**Notactuallyanerd**

We’re fighting a virtual war against another group! Ya know, in that one game SPITEandCAFFEINE has been playing a bunch recently?

**The Kon Man**

A virtual war?

Why haven’t I heard of this before?

**Ghost Girl**

Because it’s funnier if everyone uninvolved has no idea what’s going on

**The Kon Man**

That checks out

Wait is this war the REASON that he’s been spending so much time on that game??

Is he on the other team???

**Notactuallyanerd**

You already swore allegiance!

And yeah

He’s on the other team

**The Kon Man**

Well this should be fun

**Notactuallyanerd**

It is!

**Ghost Girl**

Are you and SPITE friends?

**The Kon Man**

Yeah

**Ghost Girl**

Ahaha

Nice

My only friends are on the other team

Besides the ones I made here i mean

**The Kon Man**

What was the whole ‘students’ thing about?

**Mouse Bug**

I’m REALLY good at the game

I teach all of our new recruits

And my username and general information is off limits to the other team

It’s one of their demands to win the war

**The Kon Man**

This seems more complicated than it did upon first viewing

**Ghost Girl**

You have no idea :)

**Notactuallyanerd**

Bloodson isn’t on right now because Zombie_Bird stole a few of his swords

**The Kon Man**

Wait seriously??

**Notactuallyanerd**

And Chaos stole some of GB’s model rockets

Not that you know who they are yet

**Double A**

Hi!

**The Kon Man**

Oh hi

Who are you

**Double A**

I’m the most recent recruit before you!

I’ve been lurking but couldn’t find any point to interject

**Ghost Girl**

Couldn’t be me

**The Kon Man**

Oh cool

So how did you end up here

How did anyone end up here

I’m still confused

**Double A**

I’m here because I saw everyone playing with a friend of mine (Mouse) and wanted to know who they were and what Mouse was doing with a huge group of people I hadn’t ever heard of before

**Mouse Bug**

Well except robot

**Double A**

Except robot yeah

I know robot

**The Kon Man**

Ok so not that different from me

**Ghost Girl**

I was invited to join the war

Straight up

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yeah

Bloodson invited me

**The Kon Man**

So if you were invited

Why wasn’t I???

**Notactuallyanerd**

I don’t know

But you’re here now!

**Ghost Girl**

You do actually know how to play right

**The Kon Man**

Yeah I know how to play

**Mouse Bug**

You’re still getting lessons though! :D

**The Kon Man**

… sure

Wait a sec

I think SPITE is coming over

**Notactuallyanerd**

What??

Why??

**Ghost Girl**

This should be fun

**The Kon Man**

Well you did say Zombie_Bird stole some of Bloodson’s swords

Even I don’t want to be around that fall out

**Double A**

Well you can ask him when he gets there!

How did you know he was coming anyway?

**The Kon Man**

If he tells me that he’s gonna have to tell me about this weird war you guys have

**Ghost Girl**

You’re a part of it too now

**The Kon Man**

Right

**Mouse Bug**

Oh!!!

**The Kon Man**

??

**Mouse Bug**

He might want to recruit you to their side!!

**Notactuallyanerd**

I’m surprised he hasn’t already!

**Mouse Bug**

They have a numbers disadvantage right now

**The Kon Man**

How many people do they have?

**Ghost Girl**

7

I think

**The Kon Man**

Then yeah they have a big disadvantage

**Mouse Bug**

You should let him recruit you

**Notactuallyanerd**

What???

**The Kon Man**

Why?

**Mouse Bug**

They’ve stolen our teammates stuff

We could retaliate with espionage

**Ghost Girl**

!!!!

That’s so cool!!!!

**The Kon Man**

I’m starting to like this idea

**Mouse Bug**

Only if he asks though

Tell us if he does!

**The Kon Man**

He’s here

I’ll tell you what happens

I’ve been here less than an hour and I’m already invested what the frick

**Notactuallyanerd**

Everyone here is interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KON!!! (how was his characterization I'm not very familiar with him-) so Jon's big bro has arrived, and we have a new aspect of the war! also RIP Damian's swords and Danny's rockets ig
> 
> SO I was wondering if any of you would be interested in a discord server for this fic? a discord server for a discord fic sounds pretty fun to me, and I WILL set it up if even two of you want it, I love talking to you guys and I want to rant about my writing in more than the notes lol
> 
> Man my notes are SHORT today.
> 
> anyway have a good day everybody I love you all platonically


	24. Shirts And Information pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> packages arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my beautiful readers! it's Thursday, which means a new chapter!... which you probably knew seeing as you're reading this right now.  
> haha  
> anyway I have an eventful chapter for you here today! I hope you enjoy!  
> oh, and in other news I AM doing a discord server for this fic, you can find the link in the end notes!
> 
> oh and I changed the username directory for organizational purposes, but it's even longer now whoops
> 
> Username directory:
> 
> The WDFJ Club  
> Mouse Bug - Marinette  
> Lady Pizza - Marinette  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> Double A - Adrien  
> The Kon Man - Kon
> 
> TheyDieForThis  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> The Kon Man - Kon
> 
> WarMeeting  
> Lady Pizza - Marinette  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> Double A - Adrien  
> The Kon Man - Kon  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie  
> JazzHands - Jazz
> 
> The FAM  
> DickieBird  
> Zombie_Bird  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE  
> The_Blood_Son  
> Babababs - Babs  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie
> 
> I'm not doing the Miracu-lets-go or that Batfam stuff rn sorry

**Direct message between Ghost Boy AND Chaos**

**Ghost Boy**

Sam where are my rockets.

**Chaos**

You’ll get them back when you surrender

**Ghost Boy**

Not if I find them first!

**Chaos**

Good luck with that

**Ghost Boy**

Seriously where did you hide them??

I’ve even searched the walls!!!

**Chaos**

How would I hide them in the walls??

**Ghost Boy**

You’d find a way don’t say you wouldn’t 

**Chaos**

True

But no i didn’t hide them in the walls

….

Which walls are you talking about

**Ghost Boy**

Sam!

I’m talking about Tucker’s walls obviously

**Chaos**

Obviously

Yeah you’re never gonna find them

**Ghost Boy**

Watch me!

**Chaos**

I will

From the safety of my house

**Ghost Boy**

What’s that supposed to mean?

**Chaos**

It means I just got a text from Tuck saying he spotted Undergrowth in the park

**Ghost Boy**

Oh FRICK

Now???

**Chaos**

You’re not doing anything important

**Ghost Boy**

MY ROCKETS ARE IMPORTANT

You obviously know that because you chose them specifically to hold for ransom!!!

**Chaos**

Undergrowth 

Park

Now

**Ghost Boy**

Fine

But I’m not done

**Chaos**

If you were that’d be pathetic

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

So

I’m safe

**Chaos**

At least one of us is

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

What

**Chaos**

What

**Zombie_Bird**

Did you recruit Kon yet?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yeah actually

Part of why I got on

**Zombie_Bird**

Then where is he

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Give me a sec

**< SPITEandCAFFEINE added The Kon Man to the chat>**

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

There 

**The Kon Man**

Sup

**Chaos**

Everything has been explained?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

To the best of my ability

**Chaos**

Cool

Welcome to the team

**The Kon Man**

Honor to be here

Truly

**MyPalVal**

Good

We might make a soldier out of you yet

**The Kon Man**

What are you talking about

I’m already a great soldier!

**MyPalVal**

Are you now?

**The Kon Man**

I might not play as often as you warmongers but I know my way around the game

**Chaos**

Well that’s good at least

But we still need to practice with you

The other team once lost because of bad teamwork

**MyPalVal**

And how embarrassing would it be to make the same mistake as them

**Zombie_Bird**

Can you play right now?

**The Kon Man**

Right now?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yeah right now

And yes we can

**The Kon Man**

Sure ok yeah

Let’s play

**MyPalVal**

Can’t wait to see your playing style

Newbie

\----------

**Direct message between Babababs AND Mouse Bug**

**Babababs**

My shirt just arrived

**Mouse Bug**

Really?

What do you think?

**Babababs**

It’s fantastic!

It fits me perfectly

And it’s amazing quality!

**Mouse Bug**

Thank you so much!!!

**Babababs**

Guess another one of your secrets has come out now huh

**Mouse Bug**

What do you mean?

**Babababs**

I saw the signature

MDC

**Mouse Bug**

Asdghdh

You recognized it??!?!?

**Babababs**

SPITE is a huge fan

So is Zombie_Bird and their other older brother

Plus I’m not that much of a stranger to fashion

**Mouse Bug**

I have fans in America????

The competition is a fan?????

**Babababs**

You’re more popular than you think

Apparently

**Mouse Bug**

I wasn’t expecting any of you guys to recognize my signature

Do you think the others will???

Ugh they’re just gonna think that I made these shirts to show off

Or that I faked the signature!

What if they think that???

**Babababs**

Woah easy there

They’re going to think the shirts are awesome just like I did

And it’s not like making something for a friend out of the goodness of your heart is bragging about your skills or prestige

And I don’t think you faked the signature

So I don’t think they will either

And as for whether or not they’ll recognize it

Bloodson will, if only because SPITE sees it and tells him

He’s going to be so jealous btw

And by extension Jon and Ellie will find out that way

And Ellie will probably tell GB

So it’s safe to say that yeah they’re going to know

And even if they do it’s going to be fine

If anything they’ll all just love you more.

**Mouse Bug**

Ok   
Ok

I’m good

It’s just that not a whole lot of people in my real life know about it

And I’m always afraid of how they’ll react

**Babababs**

I know how that can be

**Mouse Bug**

Are you…

Are you implying that you too have big secrets that we don’t know about?

**Babababs**

Almost everyone else has implied that by now I thought it would be my turn

**Mouse Bug**

Fair enough!

I’m sure everyone will be looking forward to the big reveal!

**Babababs**

Big reveal is right

**Mouse Bug**

Ooooh!

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Ghost Boy**

Just got home from looking for my models

(No luck)

When I find that Mouse Sensei’s package is waiting for me!

And it’s easily the best shirt I own

**Mouse Bug**

Ahh thank you!

**Ghost Boy**

Seriously you’re TALENTED

**Ghost Girl**

I want mineeeeee

I might just have to fly over to Paris and go get it :/

**Double A**

As much as I would love to see you in person

Please don’t

People would think you’re an Akuma

**Mouse Bug**

They would yeah

**Ghost Girl**

What if I was invisible though

**Double A**

…

That might work

**Mouse Bug**

Wait didn’t you say you don’t legally exist?

Wouldn’t that make it hard to get an international passport?

I doubt you can fly over an entire Ocean.

**Ghost Girl**

First! The easy solution to not being able to get a passport is to just not get one and sneak onto the planes anyway

**Notactuallyanerd**

You know you ending up in prison seems more and more likely as the days go by

Because that is very illegal

**Ghost Girl**

Would you break me out if I got put in jail for sneaking onto an airplane

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yes

But we should really just get a legal identity for you

**Ghost Girl**

If I could I would

But anyway, Second!

I can totally fly over an entire ocean, who do you take me for? 

Box Ghost?

**Ghost Boy**

Ha

I’m trying to imagine him flying over the ocean now

All I can see is him complaining that there’s no boxes in the ocean as he slowly drifts beneath the waves

**Ghost Girl**

Oh HA YES

But wait aren’t there actually boxes in the ocean though?

From like sunken ships or something?

**Mouse Bug**

Still

I’ve already sent the shirt to NAAN’s house anyway so you’re just going to have to wait

**Ghost Girl**

Darn.

**The Kon Man**

Um

Excuse me

Am I missing something????

Because I feel like I’m missing something.

**Ghost Girl**

Yeah you’re missing a lot

**Notactuallyanerd**

Sorry

**Ghost Girl**

Not like there’s been a whole lot of time to explain our entire emotionally charged chat history

**Ghost Boy**

Was that Two truths and a lie game really THAT emoitonally charged though?

**The_Blood_Son**

#13

**Ghost Boy**

AWE DARN

**The Kon Man**

Yeah I am missing a lot aren’t I

**Ghost Boy**

I WAS BEING SO CAREFUL

**Ghost Girl**

It has been awhile since you slipped up huh

**Babababs**

@The Kon Man I have a copy of all of the important parts of the chat history

I’ll send it to you so you can get caught up on context.

**The Kon Man**

You’re a life saver

Because I am so confused right now

**Babababs**

Figured

**The Kon Man**

Well I have to go

The other team is practicing right now

In the Deceptive forest in server 7 if you guys wanted to do anything

**Ghost Boy**

I’m going to go snipe Chaos for stealing my rockets

Anyone wanna come?

**The_Blood_Son**

I’ll gladly come

If only to exact some form of revenge on Zombie_Bird for his own theft.

**Mouse Bug**

Oh! Oh!

Can I come?

As Lady Pizza?

We can say you were just training me and you guys stumbled on them grinding!

**Ghost Boy**

Oh HECK yes!

Mouse Sensei joining us in battle is going to be the BEST thing!

**The_Blood_Son**

With you with us, we shall be a true force to be reckoned with

Even against their entire team

**The Kon Man**

Just try not to get me too much yes?

**Mouse Bug**

I’ll try ;)

**The Kon Man**

I got a feeling that’s the best I can hope for

**Ghost Girl**

That’s Mouse Sensei for ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS HI  
> I've had multiple comments asking if MDC was a thing here, and the answer is YES!! MDC is totally a thing and I'm so excited for everyone else reactions (they have A LOT going on wow why do i create so many plot threads this wasn't supposed to have plot at first-)
> 
> Discord!!! Is a thing!!! https://discord.gg/JRuFUBW7Tn  
> please tell me if the link doesn't work, I'm so excited to talk to you all!!
> 
> also what do you guys think of the new username index thingie? I had it suggested to me, but it does increase the length by A TON sooo idk
> 
> ily all platonically bye 4 now


	25. VC pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what even r summaries  
> why should I know what happens in the chapter? it's not like I wrote it  
> oh wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha yeah I'm late  
> I have no excuse  
> but at least I'm still on the day!  
> HA!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Username directory:
> 
> The WDFJ Club  
> Mouse Bug - Marinette  
> Lady Pizza - Marinette  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> Double A - Adrien  
> The Kon Man - Kon
> 
> TheyDieForThis  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> The Kon Man - Kon
> 
> WarMeeting  
> everyone above, minus any of Marinette's characters
> 
> The FAM  
> DickieBird  
> Zombie_Bird  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE  
> The_Blood_Son  
> Babababs - Babs  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

I’m being sniped!

By GB!!!

**Zombie_Bird**

What?

**Chaos**

GB found us

He’s sniping me

**Zombie_Bird**

How??

**The Kon Man**

You could ask him

Wait can you ask him?

**MyPalVal**

We do have a main chat

And you have just been discovered anyway

You should be added

**The Kon Man**

Huh

**Zombie_Bird**

Bloodson is here too!

I’m also being sniped

**MyPalVal**

Did you ever think that maybe they’re going after you two

Because you literally stole from them?

**Chaos**

Yeah

Still not sorry though

**Zombie_Bird**

Same

**Chaos**

WHERE ARE THEY

They keep moving

**MyPalVal**

I hit one!

Wait never mind

He’s been healed

**The Kon Man**

I see them!

**Chaos**

Where?

**Zombie_Bird**

I also see them!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

They’ve got a third person with them

I’ ve never seen them before

**MyPalVal**

Yeah

Who the frick is Lady Pizza?

**Chaos**

They CAN’T have a new person! Not yet!

**Zombie_Bird**

Our numbers advantage has once more

Slipped through our fingers

**Chaos**

Nothing is confirmed yet

**MyPalVal**

That denial tastes good doesn’t it

**Chaos**

Shut up

We need this

**Zombie_Bird**

We’ll just get more people

Adults maybe

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

We are a bit short on those aren’t we

**MyPalVal**

Well the next step is to move to WarMeeting

**Zombie_Bird**

Agreed

**Chaos**

Yeah lets go

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I’m already there

**The Kon Man**

I’ll wait for an invite I guess :/

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - WarMeeting**

**Chaos**

So.

**Ghost Boy**

So.

**Zombie_Bird**

So.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

So.

**The_Blood_Son**

Well then.

**Chaos**

Darn it you broke the chain!

**The_Blood_Son**

Intentionally.

**Zombie_Bird**

Heathen. 

**MyPalVal**

Why are we all using punctuation suddenly?

**Ghost Girl**

Because we can.

Looks wrong, doesn’t it?

**MyPalVal**

Yeah, yeah it does.

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Well I speak for all of us when I say

Punctuation is annoying and we should stop

**Ghost Girl**

Seconded

**Ghost Boy**

I’m guessing you guys are here because you noticed our new healer?

**Chaos**

Yes

But also how did you find us

**The_Blood_Son**

Our teacher was busy, so we were given the task of preparing our new teammate for the front lines.

Our running into you was a convenient coincidence.

**Chaos**

That works

I guess

**Ghost Boy**

Don’t think we didn’t notice that you guys got a new person too!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh yeah

**MyPalVal**

Did you actually just forget him

You were the one to invite him in the first place

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

It’s been awhile since I’ve slept ok??

**Notactuallyanerd**

Well you’re going to sleep while you’re here!

Mom won’t let you NOT

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Ah yes

A good night's sleep

Only at your house

**Ghost Boy**

Guys are you gonna invite your new person or not?

I’ll invite ours

**< Ghost Boy added Lady Pizza to the chat>**

**Chaos**

Whoops you’re right

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Oh yeah

**< SPITEandCAFFEINE added The Kon Man to the chat>**

**The Kon Man**

TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH

Seriously

**MyPalVal**

He’s sleep deprived

**The Kon Man**

You are huh?

Go the frick to sleep

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Not yet

But in a bit

**The Kon Man**

I’m holding you to that

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yeah that’s fair

**Lady Pizza**

Hi!!!! :D

**Chaos**

So you’re a healer huh

**LadyPizza**

Um :/

Yes?

**MyPalVal**

Don’t think just because you’re a doctor you won’t be outside of the combat

**Lady Pizza**

:(

Darn.

**Zombie_Bird**

That reeks of sarcasm

**Lady Pizza**

That’s because it was :)

**PurpleWaffles**

YO WHAT'D I MISS

**Lady Pizza**

A lot :)

**PurpleWaffles**

Who are you

Wait is that Kon?

**The Kon Man**

The one and only

**PurpleWaffles**

Wow I did miss a lot

**The_Blood_Son**

I believe we were in the middle of a skirmish.

Are we going to return to the game or are we simply going to continue talking about new team members?

**Chaos**

I’m getting back on for sure

**Zombie_Bird**

Same

**Lady Pizza**

I never left ;)

**PurpleWaffles**

What’s up with you and text emotes??

**Lady Pizza**

Do you not like it? :’(

**PurpleWaffles**

It is starting to creep me out yeah

**Lady Pizza**

All the reason to continue! >:D

**PurpleWaffles**

Devil child

Wait are you a child?

**Lady Pizza**

Yes :/

Unfortunately >:/

Anyway I have to play! :)

Ask your team for the location if you want to join us ;)

**PurpleWaffles**

I will

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Ghost Boy**

Success!

**Double A**

At what?

**Ghost Girl**

They don’t suspect Kon of being a spy!

And they don’t suspect “Lady Pizza” of being our real teacher!!!

Speaking of

@Lady Pizza

What’s up with you and the emoticons??

**Lady Pizza**

I used one and then I decided to just continue using them

**Notactuallyanerd**

I like it personally!

**Double A**

Yeah me too!

**Ghost Girl**

Awwwe lookit the sunshine bois!

**Notactuallyanerd**

:D

**The Kon Man**

Just a sec

Who’s Lady Pizza?

She new too?

**Lady Pizza**

This is my (Mouse Bug’s) alt

**The Kon Man**

Oh

Ooooh

I get it!

**The_Blood_Son**

Back to the battlefield with you all!

**Ghost Boy**

VC???

**Lady Pizza**

VC!!!!

**The_Blood_Son**

I will consent to joining a call

**Ghost Girl**

Sweeet

**The_Blood_Son**

That’s one too many ‘e’s

**Ghost Girl**

Frick you

I’m going to add as many Es as I want!

Sweeeeeet!!!

**The_Blood_Son**

Those who do not learn never change

**Ghost Girl**

I learn other things

Just not proper spelling and grammar

**< Lady Pizza started a call>**

**LP** [hello everyone!!]

**GB** [oh my gosh hi!]

**GG** [somehow, despite knowing you’re from Paris, I didn’t expect the accent. I like it.]

**LP** [thank you!]

**DA** [do you like my accent?]

**LP** [we have the same accent.]

**DA** [still!]

**GG** [yeah I like your accent]

**DA** [thank you!!]

**TBS** [I suggest we focus on the matter at hand instead of going off on useless tangents.]

**GB** [wow Bloodson you sound so FANCY]

**NAAN** [he really does.]

**GG** [Hi Jon!!]

**NAAN** [Hi Ellie!!]

**DA** [wait aren’t you guys in the same room right now? I can hear the echo.]

**GG** [we can be excited about what we want thanks.]

**TBS** [Everyone. The battle.]

**GB** [oh whoops yeah. I just nailed Waffles for you Jon.]

**NAAN** [really?]

**GB** [she was right on you!]

**GG** [I’m on the other side of the map fighting Conner. That’s why I didn’t see.]

**LP** [you’re fighting Conner?]

**GG** [we’re pretending to fight each other]

**LP** [ah ok.]

**DA** [I died]

**GB** [come back]

**DA** [on my way!]

**TBS** [Ghost Boy, Chaos and Zombie Bird are planning a double attack on you. Get out of there if you want to live.]

**GB** [or I could counter attack and get two kills!]

**TBS** [Just don’t die.]

**GB** [I survived. And gained two kills. Ha.]

**TBS** [I’m so proud.]

**GB** [I feel so appreciated right now.]

**LP** [I’m choking on the sincerity]

**GG** [GUYS]

**GB** [that echo really is awful]

**LP** [what is it?]

**GG** [I just had the most brilliant idea.]

**TBS** [do tell.]

**GG** [I’m in the same house as SPITE. I could totally sabotage him!]

**NAAN** [that IS a brilliant idea!]

**GG** [my laptop is mobile too so I won’t have to leave the battlefield!]

**NAAN** [my computer isn’t. Sadly.]

**GB** [this should be good]

**GG** [*muffled motion noises* *muffled footsteps* SURPRISE BENCH!!! *High pitched male screech*  WHO THE FRICK ARE YOU??  *other male laughs* ]

**LP** [what was that??]

**GG** [my sabotage. What? Oh yeah, I’m on a VC. lol my name is Ellie, ringing any bells? *Muffled male yelling* *female laughter* ]

**NAAN** [I could hear that from my room. I wish I could have come that sounded AWESOME!]

**TBS** [I am disappointed in SPITE. He should have heard her coming.]

**GG** [dude, he is sooooo sleep deprived right now. There was NO chance of him hearing me.]

**GB** [so anyway I just spawn killed SPITE 4 times]

**LP** [good for you!]

**GG** [I would help but *laughs* I’m a bit preoccupied!]

**NAAN** [yeah, she’s spawn killing him IRL. Conner can’t fight either because he’s laughing too hard.]

**LP** [hey Bloodson, do you want to combo kill Waffles and Val?]

**TBS** [That would be wonderful.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo what's up my fabulous readers!!! I have a bad headache right now OW why am I writing with a headache-  
> my mom just brought me ice cream thanks mom
> 
> so how was the chapter? haha it was actually prewritten so I've forgotten what happens  
> I know that the team VCd tho so that's cool
> 
> ALSO!!!!!! Jeanette9a made art of their game avatars!!! they're SO GOOD!!! go check them out @ her deviant art page... which I have lost oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I just look at them on the discord art channel so. um.  
> but yeah they're AMAZING seriously
> 
> Question of the day! what's your "main" fandom? I'm most active in the Danny Phantom phandom myself, but if the DP fandom wasn't so gosh darn inviting then I would probably main Detective Conan/Magic Kaito tbh.


	26. An Unexpected Plot Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that not even I, the AUTHOR, saw coming. and now I actually have to follow up on it. Frick u Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER TO READ THE END NOTES THERE'S AN IMPORTANT THERE
> 
> ok yes hi  
> I'm here  
> with ANOTHER chapter can u believe it
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY SISTER!!!! She's turning 18 tomorrow, and I am not ready to be the oldest *child* in our family O_o
> 
> Username directory:
> 
> The WDFJ Club  
> Mouse Bug - Marinette  
> Lady Pizza - Marinette  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> Double A - Adrien  
> The Kon Man - Kon
> 
> TheyDieForThis  
> Chaos - Sam  
> Zombie_Bird - Jason  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE - Tim  
> MyPalVal - Valerie  
> Friar Tuck - Tucker  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie  
> JazzHands - Jazz  
> The Kon Man - Kon
> 
> WarMeeting  
> everyone above, minus Mouse Bug
> 
> The FAM  
> DickieBird  
> Zombie_Bird  
> SPITEandCAFFEINE  
> The_Blood_Son  
> Babababs - Babs  
> PurpleWaffles - Stephanie  
> ArchDuke - Duke

**GROUPCHAT - TheyDieForThis**

**Chaos**

Tim????

What the frick was that???

You too Kon!!

**The Kon Man**

THAT WAS HILARIOUS

**Zombie_Bird**

And what exactly is “That”

**PurpleWaffles**

Yeah!

Seriously

You guys just threw the battle!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

KON

YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE

**The Kon Man**

Yeah but I didn’t know she was involved

They haven’t mentioned the war since she got here

**Chaos**

Wait

Who?

And I’m still waiting on that explanation

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Flipping Ellie.

You know.

Ghost Girl.

The opposition.

**The Kon Man**

Again

She was only introduced as “A friend of Notactuallyanerd’s”

I had no idea

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

They were on a voice call!!

Why didn’t you warn me??

**The Kon Man**

I thought it’d be funny

I was right, by the way.

**Chaos**

Wait Ellie’s at your house?

Right now?

**MyPalVal**

Seriously?!!?!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

YEAH

**Zombie_Bird**

That still doesn’t explain how you threw the match

**The Kon Man**

She tackled him from behind

It was AWESOME

**Zombie_Bird**

Tim did you actually let a young child get the jump on you

Like actually

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Weren’t we JUST talking about how sleep deprived I am??

**Chaos**

Oh right

**Zombie_Bird**

Get some f***ing sleep then!

**MyPalVal**

LANGUAGE

**PurpleWaffles**

Why are guys so against swearing?

No offense but Val you give me the vibes of someone who would say f*** all the time

**MyPalVal**

There are certain words that you just don’t say in Amity Park

Any and all curse words are a part of that taboo

Emphasis on the word ‘curse’

**Chaos**

Legit no one in Amity swears

**PurpleWaffles**

That’s…

Really weird

**The Kon Man**

I agree what the

Frick

**MyPalVal**

You thought about it

**The Kon Man**

I did

**Zombie_Bird**

No but seriously that’s Weird

With a capital W

**MyPalVal**

The world is a weird place Jason

I’d have thought this war’s existence would have taught you that

**Zombie_Bird**

I know the world is weird!

More than you know

But an ENTIRE TOWN deciding not to use swears because they’re ‘cursed’ is a little out there

**MyPalVal**

Visit sometime.

You’ll catch on quick.

**Chaos**

Yeah 

It is A Nice Place To Live after all

**MyPalVal**

Lol

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

You guys are creeping me out

Good job that’s pretty hard

**Zombie_Bird**

I’ll just stalk your town on google maps

Actually going there seems a bit much

**MyPalVal**

Scared?

**Zombie_Bird**

Whatever would give you that idea

**Chaos**

Maybe your unwillingness to visit a normal midwestern town

After being invited, no less

**PurpleWaffles**

I’d visit

But I have school :/

**MyPalVal**

If Jason does actually end up coming he can bring a picture of you

It’ll be like you’re actually here!

**PurpleWaffles**

Awww thanks!

Jason you better go 

I want pictures and everything

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Yeah and the other team is meeting up

We should too

Can’t let them have any advantage after all

**Zombie_Bird**

You’re just saying that so you can get out of them asking you

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I’m BUSY

**Zombie_Bird**

Doing what

Hiding from your little brother?

**Chaos**

Jason just get your butt over here so you can say you went

**Zombie_Bird**

FINE

Sheesh you guys are pushy

**PurpleWaffles**

Remember to bring a picture of me!

**Zombie_Bird**

Fine

**MyPalVal**

You should already have Chaos’s address

See you soon!

**Zombie_Bird**

See ya

\---------- 

**Direct message between Batman AND Red Hood**

**Red Hood**

Hey B

Just letting you know I’m not going to be in Gotham for a few days

Just so you know

**Batman**

Where are you going?

**Red Hood**

Why do you need to know?

**Batman**

Is this because you stole Robin’s katanas?

**Red Hood**

What?

No!

I’m not running away from that

I’m not RR

**Batman**

He did say something about staying with the Kents for awhile

**Red Hood**

Yep.

Ran at the first sign of trouble.

**Batman**

Hood, why did you steal those swords?

**Red Hood**

Does it matter?

**Batman**

Yes.

It does.

**Red Hood**

You’re a detective

Figure it out

**Batman**

Hood.

**Red Hood**

B.

**Batman**

Where are you going?

**Red Hood**

Again

Why do you need to know

**Batman**

Does anyone know where you’re going?

**Red Hood**

Yeah

RR and Batgirl do

So you really don’t need to know where I’m going

Plus this isn’t even vigilante business!

It’s recreational!

**Batman**

I’ve never known you to take a recreational trip.

**Red Hood**

RR pressured me into going

Blame him

**Batman**

I might.

Depending on what happens on your trip.

**Red Hood**

It’s literally going to be so boring

**Batman**

When has anything simple or boring ever gone to plan in your entire life?

**Red Hood**

Point.

See ya in like

4 days or something

Maybe sooner

**Batman**

Have a safe trip.

\----------

**GROUPCHAT - the FAM**

**Dickiebird**

Am I crazy or did Damian just walk by with an MDC original on???

**ArchDuke**

What?

**Babababs**

Oh Duke!

I haven’t seen you on here recently

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I think you might be crazy

There’s no way

**Babababs**

Actually

There is a way

**ArchDuke**

????

**Dickiebird**

What do you mean there’s a way

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

Tell us what you know

**Babababs**

I won’t tell you

I’ll show you

<Picture of Babs wearing a purple shirt, showing off the MDC signature>

I’m still not telling you how I got it

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

BABS WHAT

HOW DID YOU GET THAT

**Babababs**

Literally just told you I wasn’t going to tell you that

**ArchDuke**

Babs

That’s so cool

**Babababs**

Thanks!

**Dickiebird**

I…

We’ve been trying to get MDC originals forever…

Wait, if you have one then Damian really DID have one??

Where did he get it???

**Babababs**

Well we got it from the same place

So you don’t get to know

**Dickiebird**

Why are there so many things I’m not allowed to know recently???

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

No

No no no

NO

**Babababs**

You ok there?

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

I JOINED THE WRONG SIDE

**Babababs**

Heck yeah you did

**Dickiebird**

Side?

Oh is this still that other thing too?

The one where I had to pick a side to get context?

**Babababs**

The one and only

Though if you’re nice to me I could commission something for you

**Dickiebird**

You would??

**Babababs**

Yeah

I mean they offered

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

They did????

How

HOW

**Babababs**

I just have cooler teammates than you

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

THEY’RE ON YOUR TEAM?!??!?!

Who is it

Please I need to know

**Babababs**

No clothes for the enemy Tim

But I’ll tell them you like their work!

**SPITEandCAFFEINE**

You better

**ArchDuke**

I’m so confused

**Dickiebird**

You and me both buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so in Anime, a good season can last up to 26 episodes, or around there. this isn't the last chapter in my buffer, but I don't want to post the next few chapters without finishing up what I was doing with them. they're being super difficult, but it should be at least a little sorted in the next couple days.  
> That said, I'm going on Hiatus! and I'm NOT abandoning it. this story is my baby and I'm not leaving it till it's done. I just need some time to fill my buffer, finalize plot threads that've been dangling for a while, and work on my mental health related writers block. As I do have at least 3 1/2 chapters in my buffer atm, the hiatus shouldn't be that long.  
> ok, serious stuff over!  
> ~~~~~
> 
> AHHH ok ok  
> after finishing this chapter I had to leave for a moment to ask myself WHAT THE FRICK DID I JUST WRITE  
> Jason was NOT supposed to do this, but he had other ideas, apparently. it's working out though, so thanks Jason?? I guess???
> 
> ALSO DUKE!! he doesn't have much of a part atm, but I wanted him to show up at least
> 
> Question of the day: What should I get my sister for her birthday? I would write her a ficlet from a fandom of her choosing, but THIS fic is the only one she likes, so i can't do that. I need ideas.
> 
> The chapters following the Hiatus are going to be GREAT so please bear with me :D


	27. Happy Valentine's Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on Hiatus, but have a Valentine's special as a treat ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I'm not off Hiatus I'm so sorry! but in the meantime, have this semi-canon Valentine's Day special! I had to try sooo hard to not have anyone reveal anything here so it wouldn't impact the plot lol. it got off topic anyway.
> 
> I love you all (platonically) and I'm so grateful for your patience during this Hiatus! 
> 
> oh, and btw this chapter was unbeta'd! I haven't even told my beta that I'm posting this whoops I should probably do that. or I could let the others on the discord server do that. ok people on the discord server talk about this chapter and confuse Silvie please!
> 
> The WDFJ Club  
> Mouse Bug - Marinette  
> Lady Pizza - Marinette  
> Ghost Boy - Danny  
> The_Blood_Son - Damian  
> Ghost Girl - Ellie  
> Notactuallyanerd - Jon  
> My Little Robot - Max  
> Babababs - Babs  
> Double A - Adrien  
> The Kon Man - Kon

**GROUPCHAT - The WDFJ Club**

**Mouse Bug**

Happy Valentine's day! <3

I love you all platonically!

**The_Blood_Son**

I do not understand the need for this holiday.

**Ghost Girl**

Of course you don’t

**Ghost Boy**

Happy Valentine’s!

**Notactuallyanerd**

Happy Valentine’s day everybody!!

**The_Blood_Son**

I simply don’t see the need for a specific day to tell those you love that you love them

If you truly loved them then you wouldn’t have to have a special day to say anything

**Ghost Girl**

Ok that’s a good point

**Babababs**

Happy singles awareness day

**Double A**

Out of curiosity, is there anyone on this chat who isn't single?

I don't think I've ever seen any significant others mentioned

**Ghost Boy**

Come to think of it

You're right

**The Kon Man**

Unfortunately 

I am single

**Notactuallyanerd**

Same

**Ghost Girl**

Nice

**The Kon Man**

Is my brother's solitude funny to you??

**Ghost Girl**

Not funny

Nice

**Notactuallyanerd**

???

**Ghost Boy**

Haha

**The_Blood_Son**

I have never deemed anyone suitable for a relationship with me.

**Mouse Bug**

Not even anyone in here?

**The_Blood_Son**

I have not met most of you in person yet.

If and when we do it might be a different story.

Might.

**Mouse Bug**

I'll take it

Anyway I am also single

Despite my best efforts

**Double A**

What?

Don't half the guys in our school have crushes on you?

**Mouse Bug**

Oh Double A

Oh you sweet naive child

**Double A**

What?

What did I do??

**Mouse Bug**

It's what you didn't do

But anyway that ship has sailed

I'm crushless atm

**Double A**

???

**Ghost Girl**

Oh HAHAHA that's funny

**Babababs**

If he didn't notice he wasn't the one

**Mouse Bug**

Yep

**Ghost Boy**

So none of us have significant others?

**Babababs**

Looks like it

**Ghost Girl**

Huh

Well I guess here it really is Single’s Awareness Day

**Mouse Bug**

Anyone have any special plans for today?

I mean I know none of us are dating at the moment

But I personally have a movie night with some friends planned

**Ghost Boy**

Chaos, Tuck and I are also having a movie night

We’re going to roast cheesy rom coms

**Ghost Girl**

Oh that sounds fun

Jon can we do that too?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Uh sure

Hey Bloodson wanna join us?

**The_Blood_Son**

Fortunately I have other responsibilities

**Babababs**

Family game night

**Notactuallyanerd**

Oh

Have fun!

**Babababs**

We will!

**The_Blood_Son**

I make no promises.

**Ghost Girl**

Babs can you make sure he has fun

**Babababs**

Will do

**The_Blood_Son**

I’ve been betrayed

Ghost Girl I trusted you

And yet you’ve turned one of our own against me

**Mouse Bug**

I don’t think making sure you have a good time counts as betrayal

And anyway, as your Sensei I order you to have fun

Please

**The_Blood_Son**

Your advice has never steered me wrong in the past

Alright, I will make my best attempt.

**Mouse Bug**

Thank you

**Ghost Girl**

Wow you’re good

**The_Blood_Son**

No, she simply has more authority than you.

**Ghost Girl**

Wow ok

**Double A**

I’m not doing anything for Valentine’s

Well, nothing except going through a bunch of mail

Again

**My Little Robot**

Can’t you ask your father’s secretary to go through them for you?

**Double A**

She already has enough on her plate, I can do this myself

And it can be fun sometimes anyway

**Ghost Boy**

Such rich boy vibes~

**The Kon Man**

Why would you be getting so much mail anyway?

**Double A**

Oh uh

No reason

Well, not one I’m ready to disclose

**The Kon Man**

Alright then

**Mouse Bug**

You could send some to me and I’d help

I’ll send you back the good ones

**Double A**

I might do that

Thanks!

**Mouse Bug**

No problem!

Our foxy friend has consented to coming, she should find some of em funny

**Double A**

She has?

This is great news!

**Mouse Bug**

I know right??

**Ghost Girl**

I’m a little confused

Who is this so called Foxy Friend

**Mouse Bug**

Someone I’m trying very hard to reconnect with

**The Kon Man**

Well then congratulations!

**Notactuallyanerd**

!!!

Yay!!!

**Mouse Bug**

Yeah I’m excited

**Ghost Boy**

Oh FRICK FRICK FRICK

**The_Blood_Son**

Is something wrong?

**Notactuallyanerd**

Are you ok???

**Ghost Girl**

You should have expected this tbh

**Double A**

???

**Mouse Bug**

Expected what?

**Ghost Boy**

There’s a city wide ghost attack happening

**Ghost Girl**

Haha

I’m laughing at your pain

**Ghost Boy**

Thanks. 

**The_Blood_Son**

That sounds serious. 

**Mouse Bug**

Will you be ok?

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah I’ll be fine

Probably

The worst that’ll happen is I’ll be love-brainwashed for a few hours, nothing to worry about

**Babababs**

That sounds like something I’d worry about

**Ghost Boy**

Well I won’t worry about it

**Double A**

Be careful!

There’s no Ladybug cure where you are!

**Ghost Boy**

We don’t need it anyway

**Ghost Girl**

Well you don’t need it, but it would be nice every once in a while huh

**Ghost Boy**

Yeah well I’m just going to go ask whoever it is to please leave us alone

I’ll get back to you guys later

**The_Blood_Son**

Don’t die.

**Notactuallyanerd**

Good luck!

**The Kon Man**

Have fun!

**Mouse Bug**

Bring me back a souvenir!

**Ghost Boy**

No. 

**Babababs**

Even to Bloodson’s advice?

**Ghost Boy**

Eh

I’ll try

For you

**Babababs**

I’m touched

\----------

**Ghost Boy**

That actually WORKED

**Notactuallyanerd**

What?

**Ghost Boy**

I asked them nicely to leave and they DID

**Mouse Bug**

Wow

I wish Akuma were that polite

**Ghost Girl**

Kon Man is magic confirmed

He gave you good luck

**The Kon Man**

What

**Ghost Girl**

Ask The Luck Man for good luck to have good luck next time you’re attacked

**My Little Robot**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**Double A**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**Babababs**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**Mouse Bug**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**Notactuallyanerd**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**The Kon Man**

Oh come on!

**Ghost Girl**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**The_Blood_Son**

The Luck Man may I have some luck?

**Ghost Boy**

The Luck Man may I have some more luck?

**The Kon Man**

All of you can have luck

Except GB, he already got some.

**Ghost Boy**

Wow 

**Notactuallyanerd**

Yes!! 

**Babababs**

Time to test this out scientifically

**The_Blood_Son**

If you get attacked on purpose…

**Ghost Girl**

Hahahaha…

**Mouse Bug**

My friends are here!

I’ll get back to you guys later :D

**Ghost Boy**

Bye Mouse Sensei!

**The_Blood_Son**

Farewell, Sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA IT'S ME! I'M STILL HERE! I'm doing better but I still won't be posting again for a while I'm so sorry. but! we have a lot of fun on the discord server for this fic, which I visit daily! we talk about this, along with a BUNCH of other stuff and fandoms. I also talk about my other fic ideas and AUs, and have in the past teased future chapters n stuff! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day / Single's Awareness Day! every one of you is one of my platonic valentines! if you're ok with that obviously
> 
> see you in an undetermined amount of time!

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far! congratulations!  
> it gets better I promise (Probably)
> 
> I subsist of off comments so I would really appreciate the sustenance
> 
> Have a good day! and I'll see you next time!


End file.
